The Beautiful Letdown
by Aniaaaaa.a
Summary: Bella Swan jest najdziwniejszą osobą w szkole, natomiast Edward jest synem samego burmistrza. Homecoming ich połączy i dzięki temu bocian przyniesie im dzidziusia. Jak sobie poradzą z ciążą, jak sobie poradzą z rówieśnikami?
1. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1

To było to! OSTATNI ROK! W końcu, mój ostatni taniec na Homecoming'u. Nie wyróżniałam się zbytnio, ponieważ była tutaj obecna cała szkoła. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciałam spotykać się z chłopcami, po prostu nie chciałam spotykać się z nikim. Liceum moim zdaniem było pretensjonalne. Chodziło tutaj tylko o jedno, kto więcej razy rozłożył swoje nogi. Miałam tylko jedną przyjaciółkę, ale mi to całkowicie wystarczało. Rosalie Hale, tylko z nią utrzymywałam kontakt. Ona zaliczała się do dziewczyn typu cheerldereka, a ja całkowicie do tej grupy nie pasowałam. Ludzie myślą, że jestem jakąś pseudo lesbijką w szkole, a „szlajam się" z Rose, ponieważ chcę poprawić swoją reputację.

Tak, lubiłam takie gówniane plotki. Nie chciałam skończyć tak jak inne dziewczyny, które są nawet w stanie się pobić, by zostać BFF Alice Brandon lub dziewczyną, która uwielbia pokazywać swoje cycki Emmetowi Cartney'owi. Nie, ja wolę siedzieć w domu, odpoczywać z moim ojcem Charlie'm, moją macochą Sue i przyrodnim bratem Seth'em. Nawet nasz pies, Jake, też jest w porządku. To małe zwierzątko zawsze potrafiło mnie w jakiś sposób rozbawić.

Rosalie miała zawsze niezły ubaw z tego, że uważali nas za parę lesbijek. Bardzo lubiła dramatyzować, a ja po prostu zawsze trzymałam się obok niej. Tak naprawdę w naszą przyjaźń nie musiałam wkładać wiele roboty. Więc ubrałyśmy się, poszłyśmy zatańczyć z chłopakami, którzy tylko próbowali odtańczyć to całe gówno, byle tylko się skończyło. To było epickie.

– Bella. – jęknęła Rosalie, przeciągając „a" w moim imieniu, Wiedziałam, że coś ode mnie chciała i również wiedziałam, że mi się to nie spodoba. – Chodź z nami na imprezę do Masen, okej? Nikt cię nie rozpozna, kiedy jesteś tak ubrana.

– Rose. – jęknęłam w odpowiedzi. – Wiesz, że nienawidzę tych ludzi. Dlaczego chcesz mnie torturować? – złapała mnie za ramię i popatrzyła prosto w oczy. Była jakieś cztery centymetry większa ode mnie, gdyby nie stała na swoich obcasach.

– Bella, to jest twoja ostatnia szansa by pójść na after party Homecoming'u. Nie możesz tego przegapić. – westchnęłam, przez co Rosalie dalej narzekała. Zawsze w ten sam sposób reagowałam na każdy jej pomysł. Może jednak byłam lesbijką.

– Dobrze, ale będziesz przynosiła mi drinki, dopóki wszyscy nie zobaczą świecącego słońca pochodzącego z samego tyłka Boga. – Rose jedynie prychnęła.

– Jesteś dziwna, Bee. Ale i tak cię kocham.

– Nie ważne. – mruknęłam, pozwalając jej wyprowadzić mnie na zewnątrz i wsiąść do wielkiej limuzyny, która zawiezie nas prosto do rezydencji Masen. Może to nie była rezydencja, ale lubiłam tak nazywać ten dom, tak dla zabawy. To był po prostu większy dom niż każdy w okolicy. A Edwrad Masen należał do tego samego rocznika, co my. Wszyscy go

znali. Jedno wielkie gówno, wam powiem. Oczywiście, gdy jechaliśmy limuzyną, podawany był szampan, który rozlałam. Boże, kocham być nastolatką. Tak naprawdę nikt nie lubi młodzieży, no może nie licząc gwałcicieli i pedofilów, ale tak ja kochałam nastolatków.

Teraz bawiłam się z takimi osobami, że gdyby mi ktoś powiedział to wcześniej, na pewno bym mu nie uwierzyła. Tyler Crowley główny handlarz prochów w całym Forks, który z drugiej strony był fantastyczny. Od niego wychodziła naprawdę pozytywna energia. Później Eric Yorkie, seksowne ciacho naukowca w naszej szkole, każda cheerldereka z nim próbowała, lecz zniechęcała się przez jego rozmiar – dlatego teraz nie jest aż tak bardzo pożądany przez wszystkie nastoletnie dziewczyny. Na pewno nie dotknę go nigdzie, zwłaszcza w okolicach penisa. Tak jakby wszystkie STD1 nagle znalazły się w jego kroczu. Obok niego była Jessica Stanley, szefowa cheerlederek, była jak szczeniak. Cholernie irytujący szczeniak, który nic nie ma do roboty, tylko siedzi cały czas na werandzie i ci przeszkadza. Choć nie, może nie będę obrażać zwierząt. Już na swojej drodze do bycia świetnym kierowcom, pozbawiłam życia kilka jeżozwierzów. Lauren Mallory, szkolna dziwka. Nie wiem czy już przeleciała każdego chłopaka w szkole i nie wiem, czy dlatego wszyscy na nią krzywo patrzyli za to, czy po prostu robiło im się niedobrze, gdy patrzyli na jej twarz. Naprawdę często wyglądała jak zwykła idiotka.

Bawiliśmy się jak za starych dobrych czasów. Muzyka była jakaś dziwna, nie potrafiłam zrozumieć ani słowa, lecz mi się podobała. Razem z dziewczynami wystawiłyśmy głowy przez dach, a jeden chłopak złapał mnie za tyłek, lecz nie powiem, że mi to przeszkadzało. Ale za sekundę przypomniałam sobie, że jestem przecież Bella Swan, a nie jakaś puszczalska dziewucha, tak jak mawia moja macocha.

Tak, więc usiadłam z powrotem na fotel i wypiłam jeszcze więcej szampana. Przeprowadziłam bardzo ciekawą rozmowę z Tylerem o wpływu różnych narkotyków na ludzki mózg. Nie wiem, czemu ale miałam ochotę ich spróbować.

– JESTEŚMY! – krzyknęła Lauren, cały czas wystając głowę przez dach. Czułam, jak mój żołądek wyginał się w każdą stronę. Czułam, że zaraz jego zawartość znajdzie się na zewnątrz, lecz dzięki Bogu samochód się zatrzymał, a ja znowu poczułam się dobrze. Próbowałam stanąć na nogach. Ledwo, co mogłam wcześniej przejść spokojnie do łazienki, ale oczywiście musiałam potknąć się o ten cholerny dywan. Przysięgam, sama z siebie będę śmiała się następnego dnia.

– Chodźmy! – zapiszczała Rosalie, chwytając mnie za rękę i wyciągając z limuzyny. Wyprostowała się, poprawiła swoją czerwoną sukienkę, po czym założyła szpilki, które zdjęła na czas jazdy do rezydencji Masena. Na szczęście moja sukienka zakrywała mój cały tyłek, więc nie miałam żadnego problemu. O kurwa obcasy, a ja miałam na sobie zwykłe Conversy.

Yeah, nie ma to jak elegancja, tak skomentowała mój wygląd Rosalie, ale już nie skomentowała tego bardziej. Nie obchodziło mnie to czy podobało się jej to, czy nie. Ważne że mi się podobało i tak ma zostać.

W końcu, weszłyśmy. Znalazłam się w kręgu elity. Chwila, ja się czułam… jak elita. Tak, jakbym znalazła się w całkiem nowym życiu. Rose wzięła od razu dla nas napoje, a następnie zaczęła rozmawiać z kimś, kogo nawet nie byłam w stanie rozpoznać. Postanowiłam się, więc zachować jak każdy dziwak, mogłabym być typem jakiegoś zabójcy i iść podeprzeć ścianę. Lecz, postanowiłam, że porozmawiam z jakąś osobą w moim wieku, przecież dużo było takich osób na tej imprezie. Oczywiście, że była taka szansa, że wszyscy uważali mnie za irytującą osobę i próbowali unikać oraz namawiali do tego swoich znajomych. Tak, przypuszczam, że tak może być.

– Cześć, tam. – powiedziałam, dotykając kogoś za ramię. Nie wiedziałam, kto to był, ale postanowiłam porozmawiać sobie z tą osobą.

– Oh, hej. – okazało się, że to był Edward Masen. Jedna szansa na milion? Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany. Jestem pewna, że nawet mnie nie rozpoznał, ponieważ ubrania, które miałam teraz na sobie, znacznie różniły się od tych, co nosiłam w szkole. – Kim jesteś?

– Bella Swan. – odpowiedziałam, biorąc łyk drinka, który trzymałam cały czas w swojej dłoni. Potrząsnął powoli głową, przyglądając mi się uważnie. – Prawdopodobnie mnie znasz, jestem tą dziwaczką ze szkoły.

– O.. tak. – teraz wiedział, kim jestem. Wszyscy mnie znali. Byłam znaną osobą w Forks, ale szkoda, że nie z takich powód, co chciałam. Chociaż, gdy tak sobie myślę, spokojnie znalazłabym sobie tutaj paru chłopaków, którzy bez problemu by mnie wykorzystali. Byłam tutaj szaloną suką, której każdy się bał, ale wielu chciało dobrać się do moich majtek. – Nie, nie rozpoznaję cię.

– Rosalie, moja kochana lesbijka, co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć?

– Więc, wy naprawdę jesteście lesbijkami. – oświadczył, patrząc się na mnie z krzywym uśmiechem. Widziałam dziewczyny, które po tym uśmiechu mogły się na niego po prostu rzucić.

– O, tak, całkowicie. – odpowiedziałam poważnie, ciągnąc moją sukienkę w dół. – Kocham jej…. cycki? – Edward parsknął, gdy to usłyszał.

– Jesteś okropną kłamczuchą. – wzruszyłam ramionami.

– Nieważne, Edwin. Czemu nie weźmiesz sobie i mi nowego drinka?

– Tak naprawdę to Edward, ale racja z chęcią przyniosę ci drinka, lecz wtedy, gdy pójdziesz ze mną. Potrzebuję ładnej dziewczyny przy sobie. – mrugnął i zaoferował mi swoje ramię. Odchyliłam głowę do tyłu, roześmiałam się, lecz przyjęłam jego ramię. – Nie jesteś aż taka zła. – Edward zapewnił mnie. – Wiesz, że gdybyś ubierała się tak częściej, każdy facet tutaj by ciebie pragnął.

– Tak naprawdę już tak jest. – powiedziałam nonszalancko. – Tylko żaden z nich tego nie chce przyznać, ponieważ mają dziwną obsesję na moim punkcie. – Edward pochylił się do mnie.

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – uśmiechnęłam się.

– Wiem o wiele więcej niż sądzą ludzie. Może to być dziwne, ale mi to nie przeszkadza. – poczułam na swojej szyi oddech Edwarda. Nagle ogarnął mnie mój lęk przed klaustrofobią. Co się do cholery działo? Dlaczego on stał tak blisko mnie? Czemu byłam aż tak napalona?

– Co ty na to, że weźmiemy kilka drinków, a ja pokaże ci mój pokój. – zaproponował Edward, zaprowadzając mnie do kuchni. Kiwnęłam jedynie głową, byłam zbyt oszołomiona. Po prostu za wiele rzeczy się wydarzało. Zanim dobrze się zorientowałam, obejmowałam się z Edwardem Masenem, a w następnej chwili właśnie to robiliśmy.

Co kurwa?

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, było kurewsko fantastycznie. To znaczy, bawiłam się z najprzystojniejszym i najseksowniejszym facetem w szkole. A jego dwie małe ręce czyniły naprawdę cuda. Naprawdę chyba nikt lepiej nie operował swoimi dłońmi… znaczy palcami. W następnej chwili zorientowałam się, że nie mam na sobie swojej sukienki, że jestem naga i ujeżdżałam go jak kowboj.

Boże, ja nigdy tyle nie piłam.

I tak, to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zapamiętałam z tej nocy. Co to była za noc!

1 STD – CHOROBY PRZENOSZONĘ DROGĄ PŁCIOWĄ


	2. Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2

ZANIM ZACZNIECIE CZYTAĆ ZAPRASZAM DO OBEJRZENIA

FILMIKU PROMUJĄCEGO TBL

.com/watch?v=Ek3gfV1m4Yg

PROSZĘ WAS RÓWNIEŻ O OPINIE DOTYCZACE FILMIKU

POD FILMIKIEM UMIESZCZONYM NA CHOMIKU

KTÓRY ZROBIŁA WSPANIAŁA KASIA!

DZIĘKUJEMY

Dwa miesiące później

Te małe znaki „plus" wiele zmieniły w życiu. Moje nazwisko zostało dodane do tej listy. Już po raz trzeci sikałam na ten plastikowy patyk. Byłam w ciąży i ledwo znałam ojca.

Cóż _mój_ ojciec mnie zabije. NO PEWNIE! Prawdopodobnie zabije mnie, potem przywróci do życia tylko po to, aby ponownie mnie zabić. Miał racje wkurzając się. Wiedziałam to. Jak na świecie, miałam mu to wyjaśnić?

– Tak, tato, jestem spakowana na powrót. Rose zabrała mnie na przyjęcie i tak jakby skończyła się jazdą z Edwardem Masen'em, jeśli rozumiesz, o czym mówię.

Nienawidził mojego poczucia humoru. Nie rozumiał go, w związku, z czym nienawidził go. Jestem jego małą dziewczynką, radością w jego życiu, ale również jego największym rozczarowaniem. Chciał, żebym była jak inne dobre dziewczyny. Zamiast tego byłam swego rodzaju bachorem. Moja wyobraźnia była zbyt wielka do zniesienia przez jakiegokolwiek nauczyciela i tak, muszę przyznać, że już wiele razy puściłam wszystkie hamulce. Po prostu taka byłam.

Miałam dziwny sposób okazywania swoich uczuć ludziom. Lubiłam ekstremalność i to bardzo. Kiedy miałam pierwszego chłopaka, musiałam przemykać się do jego domu w środku nocy i robić małe, szalone rzeczy, takie jak udawanie śmieciarza polującego na niego, aby znaleźć bezsensowny prezent jak woreczek precli lub małą butelkę z bańkami.

Jedynym problemem było to, że miałam wątpliwości, że Edward i mój tata docenią moje starania, aby odwrócić ich uwagę od prawdy. Cholera, Edward pewnie nawet nie pamięta powrotu do domu. Chciałbym tylko najpierw powiedzieć Rosalie, zobaczyć, co mam zrobić.

Chwyciłam mój telefon i wykręciłam numer Rose. Była praktycznie jedyną osobą, do której dzwoniłam, więc zaprogramowałam jej numer do szybkiego wybierania.

– Co jest, o co chodzi? Mój facet jest wielki. – Rosalie odpowiedziała.

– Stara, myślę, że jestem w ciąży. – wypaliłam.

– Co? Kto mówi? – spytała.

– Tu Sham–Wow facet, uważaj na plecy, bo mam zamiar wziąć Cię od tyłu. – odpowiedziałam sarkastycznie. – Tu Bella, myślisz, że kto to był?

– Nie wiem. – odparła. – Ale dzięki Bogu, że to ty, a nie mój ojciec. Musiałby przerzucić gówno.

– Rose, mówię Ci, że jestem w ciąży, a ty mówisz mi o poważnym problemie twojego taty z temperamentem. – mruknęłam, pocierając oczy.

– Co? Poważnie, jesteś w ciąży? W prawdziwym rodzaju ciąży, nie fałszywym?

– Nie wiedziałam, że był fałszywy rodzaj ciąży.

– To widać, ale mniejsza z tym. Powiedz, co dzieje się wewnątrz na dole?

– Więc, wzięłam trzy testy ciążowe w aptece, no wiesz, tam gdzie pracuje córka Embry'ego Calla? Tak, trzy małe różowe plusy. Czy to znaczy, że to dziewczyna?

– Jesteś pewna, stara? Może powinnaś udać się do lekarza. – Rosalie zasugerowała.

Potrząsnęłam głową i wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że Rose nie mogła mnie zobaczyć przez telefon. Boże, to by była fajna rzecz.

– Nie, nie chce iść do lekarza.

– Cóż, zatem pozbądź się rzeczy.

– Co masz na myśli? Aborcje?

– Nie, po prostu wysraj to. Oczywiście, że aborcje. – Rosalie odpowiedziała

Rozważyłam to. To rozwiałoby wiele pytań, krzyków i niezręczności. Nie musiałabym mówić nikomu ani mojej rodzinie, ani Edwardowi, ani nikt ze szkoły nie miałby kolejnego powodu do śmiania się ze mnie.

– Czy mamy w ogóle klinikę aborcyjną w Forks?

– Do diabła, tak, mamy. – Rose powiedziała. – Nie pamiętasz, kiedy Tanya to zrobiła? Miałam telefon do niej.

– Nie, naprawdę nie pamiętam. – przyznałam. – Ile miała lat? Czternaście?

– Tak, coś takiego. – Rosalie mruknęła. – Ale tak czy owak, mogę zadzwonić dla ciebie.

– Myślę, że dam sobie radę sama.

– Jesteś pewna, stara?

– Tak, zadzwonię do ciebie później.

– Dziewczyno, nie uważasz, że powinnaś powiedzieć tacie? A tak w ogóle, kim on jest ?

– A jak myślisz, Rose? – zapytałam zirytowana.

Roześmiała się.

– To Mike, prawda? Boże, nie sądziłam, że _naprawdę_ to z nim zrobisz, ale to fajnie, zgaduję. Każdy potrzebuje kogoś do kochania.

– Nie, Boże, nie. – wzdrygnęłam się. – To Masen.

Rosalie milczała.

– Halo? Ziemia do Rose?

– Zapomniałam o tym. – szepnęła.

– Myślę, że on też.

– Musisz mu powiedzieć, Bella. I mówię to jak najbardziej poważnie. On jest jednym z niewielu przyzwoitych ludzi w tej części miasta i chciałby wiedzieć. Musisz przynajmniej zapytać o jego opinię na temat całej tej gehenny.

– Rose, nie rozmawiałam z gościem od tego czasu. Nie sądzę, że on pamięta.

– Bells, on całkowicie pamięta. Wszyscy o tym mówili, chyba od tygodni. Tylko, dlatego, że nie zauważyłaś, nie znaczy, że się nie stało.

Skinęłam głową. Tak naprawdę nie zauważyłam prawie niczego w szkole. W zasadzie byłam teraz obojętna na wskazywanie i chamskie komentarze. Pogodziłam się z tym już od jakiś czterech lat.

– Cóż, powinnam mu zatem powiedzieć?

– Tak, zdecydowanie powinnaś. Zawiozę cię i w ogóle. – Rosalie zaoferowała.

– Um, tak, ok. – Pieprzone kreski, miałam zamiar to zrobić. – Chcesz mnie podrzucić na przykład teraz? Czy możesz złapać jakoś Edwarda?

– Tak, napisze do niego zaraz. Bądź tam w dziesięć sekund.

Rozłączyłyśmy się. Usiadłam na łóżku w całkowitym szoku. To takie będzie teraz moje życie? Czy powinnam urodzić to dziecko i być samotną matką na studiach? Boże to byłby cios. Nie mogę sobie nawet pozwolić na umieszczenie gazu w mojej gównianej ciężarówce, nie mówiąc już o zapłaceniu za studia, pieluchach i innych rzeczach dla dziecka oraz jakiejkolwiek innejodpowiedzialności, którą przyniesie.

Rosalie zatrzymała swoje niesamowite BMW, a ja wyskoczyłam, nie zadając sobie trudu, aby powiedzieć rodzicom, gdzie będę. I tak się tym nie interesują.

– Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co wszyscy mówili? – zapytałam, kiedy tylko usiadłam. Nigdy nie byłam tak zaniepokojona moim społecznym wizerunkiem, aż do teraz.

– Nikt tak naprawdę w to nie uwierzył, mówiąc szczerze. – Wiedziałam , że Rose będzie ze mną szczera. – Emmett McCarty był tym, który to rozpowszechniał, a wszyscy wiedzą, że Emmett lubi dokuczać Edwardowi, więc nikt nie wie czy to prawda, czy nie. – Rose wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie wiem. Ludzie dokuczają Edwardowi, ale większość chłopaków również się w niego wpatruje. To było dziwne jak cholera, słyszeć, jak wszyscy mówią tak o tobie.

– Jak co?

– Cóż, wszyscy chłopcy chcieli cię poznać, ale nie chcieli być widziani z tobą, a wszystkie dziewczyny chciały zapytać cię o noc, a bały się ciebie. – Rosalie wyjaśniła. – Ludzie w rzeczywistości chcą być z tobą, Bella. Każdy jest po prostu zbyt powierzchownym, aby spróbować.

Jasne moja popularność wzrosła jak cholera.

– Wow. – odetchnęłam. Ludzie w rzeczywistości chcieli wiedzieć o _mnie_. Prawdziwą mnie, nie dziewczynę, która nosi okulary dziadka i zachowuje się jak dziecko.

Reszta jazdy minęła w milczeniu. Próbowałam znaleźć sposób, jak podejść do tej sytuacji. Dlaczego nie napiszą książki, jak powiedzieć swojej jednonocnej przygodzie, że jesteś w ciąży? Dzięki Bogu, włożyłam dzisiaj moją szczęśliwą bieliznę.

– Cóż, oto jesteśmy. – Rosalie mruknęła. – Myślę, że powinnam poczekać w samochodzie.

Skinęłam głową.

– Życz mi szczęścia?

– Szczęścia, szczęścia, szczęścia. – dała mi szybki, mocny uścisk, a potem uderzyła mnie w tyłek, kiedy wysiadałam z samochodu.

Chrząknęłam, poprawiłam sweter i przebiegłam dłońmi po splątanych włosach, zanim zapukałam do gigantycznych drzwi.

Edward odpowiedział.

– Oh, uh, cześć Bella. – przywitał się, jego uszy stały się czerwone w zakłopotaniu.

– Hej. – odpowiedziałam cicho. – Czy mogę wejść?

Edward odskoczył w bok.

– Tak, jasne, wejdź. Moich rodziców nie ma w domu... – zaczerwienił się bardziej. – To znaczy, nie ważne.

Uśmiechnęłam się na to.

– Uspokój swój tyłek, nie jestem tu, żeby cię zgwałcić.

To w ogóle nie pomogło Edwardowi zrelaksować się.

– Więc, po co tu w ogóle przyszłaś? – Edward zapytał z grymasem.

– Cóż, uh, mam ci coś do powiedzenia. – zaczęłam. – Mam na myśli, że nie powiedziałabym ci, gdyby Rosalie mi nie kazała. Zamierzałam zająć się wszystkim sama i w pewnym rodzaju zachować to dla siebie, ale zgaduje, że naprawdę żyłam w swoim własnym świecie, ponieważ nie miałam pojęcia, że ludzie wiedzieli o... – nie chciałam w rzeczywistości powiedzieć słów, więc po prostu wskazałam pomiędzy nami. – …więc pomyślałam, że zasługujesz na posiadanie swojej opinii o tym. – wzięłam głęboki wdech. – Jestem w ciąży.


	3. Rozdział 3

Rozdział 3

Edward wziął głęboki oddech, gdy doszły do niego moje słowa. Stał w szoku. Uhh. Zresztą, kto by nie był? Tak jakbyśmy byli w jakimś filmie opowiadającym o trzynastoletnich dzieciakach, komedia romantyczna. Ale to było prawdziwe życie.

– Masz tutaj mój telefon, um, możesz zadzwonić, gdy będziesz w stanie porozmawiać. – zasugerowałam. – Wydajesz się przygnębiony, wiesz? Chyba tak się czujesz….

Potrząsnął głową i złapał się za swoje włosy. Przygryzłam swoją dolną wargę i zaczęłam pomału obgryzać swoje paznokcie. Nigdy nie byłam dziewczyną, która bardzo się denerwowała, nigdy nie przejmowałam się gównem, o którym opowiadali mi ludzie. Lecz to było coś zupełnie innego. Czułam, jak coś we mnie rosło. Kurwa. Przecież rosło we mnie nowe życie.

– Kurwa. – wymamrotał Edward. Zaczął chodzić, oparłam się o drzwi na gangu i próbowałam wtopić się w otoczenie, jak kameleon. Najwidoczniej potrzebował czasu, by to wszystko przemyśleć, lecz ja potrzebowałam teraz odpowiedzi, cholera!

– Powinnam już sobie pójść czy nie? – zapytałam. – Mogę sobie pójść, jeśli nie czujesz się komfortowo w moim towarzystwie. Planuję przeprowadzić aborcję, tak przy okazji. Nikt się o tym nie dowie, więc będziemy mogli udawać, że nic tak naprawdę się nie wydarzyło, życie będzie prostsze.

– Nie sądzę, żeby moje życie „po tym" było prostsze. – wymamrotał Edward. – Nie możesz wykonać aborcji. Nie zgadzam się z tym. Zabiłabyś moje…. moje dziecko. – mój oddech przyśpieszył. Za dziewięć miesięcy urodziłabym dziecko.

– Tak. – w końcu szepnęłam. – Więc mówisz aborcji nie? Świetnie. Zatem chcesz mi powiedzieć, bym zatrzymała dziecko? – proszę powiedz, nie, proszę powiedz, nie, proszę powiedz, nie!

– Przepraszam, Bello. – przeprosił mnie Edward. – Nie sądzę, żeby żadne z nas było gotowe na dziecko, a szanse, że po szkole będziemy blisko siebie równają się prawie zero. To byłoby straszne dla każdego z nas. A co sądzisz o adopcji? Może być to „otwarta" adopcja, byśmy czasem mogli zobaczyć się z dzieckiem, byśmy mogli się z nim spotkać od

czasu do czasu.

– Skąd wiesz tyle na temat adopcji? Zdarzyło ci się już to wcześniej?– zmarszczyłam nos, patrząc na niego z obrzydzeniem. Gdyby już wcześniej został tatusiem, to naprawdę bym się wkurwiła.

– Nie, nie, nie. – zapewnił mnie szybko Edward. – Nigdy żadna moja dziewczyna nie zaszła w ciążę. Zwykle jestem bardziej ostrożny. Ale, moja młodsza siostra, Katie jest adoptowana. Jej rodzice byli w sytuacji takiej samej, co my… teraz. – Edward ponownie złapał się za włosy. – Jak to się stało? Kurwa. – nie wiedziałam czemu, ale w dziwny sposób czułam się jakoś pewnie.

– Widzisz, Edwardzie, przede wszystkim zabrałeś mnie do swojej sypialni, a następnie…. – to nie było śmieszne, to był dla nas obydwojga cios. – Nie wiem….. – szepnęłam. – Przepraszam.. – czułam się, tak jakby to wszystko była moja wina, przecież to ja założyłam na siebie tą sukienkę. Gdyby nie to, że każdy facet chciał zaliczyć dziewczynę przed końcem liceum, to nic by się nie stało.

Nienawidzę zmian, jak i również pierdolonej algebry.

– Nie, to ja przepraszam. – Edward spojrzał na mnie poważnie. – To moja wina. – moje policzki ledwo się zaczerwieniły. To była wyraźnie moja wina. Dlaczego nie mógł tego dostrzec?

– Zamknij się. – odpowiedziałam. – Wiem, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, gdyby nie to, że założyłam tą głupią sukienkę i zostałabym w domu, nic by się nie wydarzyło.

– Bello, to nie ma nic do rzeczy. – powiedział Edward. – To by się nie stało, gdybym nie wypił wcześniej i używał prezerwatywy jak każdy normalny człowiek. – więc był pijany, jak ja. Nie znaczy to, że nie spodziewałam się tego. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach przespałyby się z Bellą Swan? Cóż, nie licząc Mike'a Newtona.

– Nie tak to miało zabrzmieć. – powiedział cicho, widząc moją minę.

– Wszystko jedno – westchnęłam. – Więc, w takim razie adopcja? Świetnie, spotkamy się później, Masen.

– Czekaj, Bella. – Edward chwycił mnie za rękę, gdy starałam się wyjść. – Myślisz, że powinniśmy pójść do lekarza? Upewnić się czy wszystko jest dobrze? Pójdę z tobą.

– Chcesz pójść na USG? – zapytałam zdezorientowanym głosem. Wpadłam w panikę. – Nie wiem, co ja robię! Nie jestem gotowa, by być w ciąży! Nie dojrzałam na to, jestem jeszcze nastolatką! – spojrzałam w dół. – Nawet moje piersi nie są duże! Wyglądam dopiero jak dojrzewający chłopiec! – Edward chwycił mnie za ramiona i dokładnie mi się przyjrzał.

– Uspokój się, Bello. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Moja mama jest pielęgniarką, ona nam pomoże. – odwrócił mnie w swoją stronę. – Cholera, rodzice.

– Dokładnie. – wymamrotała pod nosem. – Wiesz, kim jest mój ojciec? Szeryfem policji!

– Mój jest burmistrzem. – powiedział mi Edward.

– Cóż, wygląda na to, że obydwoje dziś zginiemy. – to miał być żart, ale nie dało się w moim głosie wyczuć wesołego tonu. – To jest do dupy. – spojrzałam na Edwarda. – Możesz mnie po prostu przytulić? Naprawdę tego potrzebuję. – kiwnął głową i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Próbowałam powstrzymać swój płacz, a moje ciało całe drżało. Łzy zmoczyły jego koszulę i teraz czułam się naprawdę źle. Chwilę później przypomniałam sobie, jakie idealne były jego wargi, jak czułam się z nim, jakie miękkie miał dłonie, a ja naprawdę poczułam się szczęśliwa. To było dziwaczne, ale czułam się teraz, jakbym miała jakieś szczęście.

Uprawiałam sex z najpopularniejszym chłopakiem w szkole, który był również najlepszym graczem. Szanse, były naprawdę niewielkie. Tworzymy najdziwniejszą parę, Edward i ja. Przystojny, typ atletyka, jego wyjątkowy wygląd – to naprawdę dziwne połączenie.

Należeliśmy całkowicie do dwóch innych lig, do innych światów. Lecz mieliśmy jedną wspólną rzecz, którą mogą stworzyć jedynie kobieta i mężczyzna. Kogo ja oszukuję? Mam dziecko z tym człowiekiem, a na samym końcu ważne jest to, że jest popularny, przystojny, a mój dom jest wielkości jego kilku pokoi.

– Ciiii, będzie w porządku. – szepnął Edward, kiedy głaskał moje włosy. – Coś wymyślimy. – przytuliłam się do niego.

– Może powinniśmy teraz pojechać do lekarza, będziemy mieć to za sobą. Może to fałszywy alarm, może test ciążowy się pomylił. – Edward podarował mi smutny uśmiech. Obydwoje nie wierzyliśmy w tą historię, ale zawsze można mieć nadzieję?

– Dobra, chodźmy. Przyjechałaś tutaj swoimi samochodem, czy jak?

– Tak naprawdę, to przywiozła mnie Rose. Czeka na mnie w samochodzie. – wyjaśniłam. – Mogę iść z nią, jeśli nie chcesz iść ze mną.

– Nie, pójdę z tobą, jeśli będzie to odpowiadało Rosalie. – skinęłam głową i ruszyłam w kierunku samochodu.

– Życzę powodzenia. – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się, a Edward odwzajemnił mi uśmiech i zaśmiał się. Otworzył mi drzwi. Parsknęłam, ponieważ żaden facet już tak nie robi, on pokręcił jedynie głową i się uśmiechnął.

– No dobrze, gdzie jedziemy? – zapytała Rosalie, zapinając pasy bezpieczeństwa. Klinika aborcyjna?

– Nie. – warknął Edward. Szybko się uspokoił i złapał za włosy. – Nie, jedziemy do żadnej kliniki aborcyjnej, jedziemy do szpitala. – Rosalie spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwe.

– _Opowiem ci później. _– powiedziałam bezgłośnie. Westchnęła i ponownie się odwróciła. Do szpitala jechaliśmy w milczeniu, Rose włączyła radio, oparłam się o fotel i wyciągnęłam nogi. Słuchałam muzyki. Nie chciałam się skupić na czymś innym. Potrzebowałam, by mój umysł odpoczął. Potrzebowałam czuć się… normalna. Tak normalna, jak byłam.

– Poczekam tutaj. – powiedziała Rose. To już byliśmy w szpitalu? _Boże najukochańszy, _nie byłam na to gotowa.

– No dalej, Bella. – szepnął do mnie Edward. Podał mi rękę, złapałam ją i skierowaliśmy się w stronę szpitala. Czekaliśmy w poczekalni, Bóg wie jak długo. To najgorszy dzień w moim życiu. Nawet nie było teraz żadnych żartów, które mogłam powiedzieć.

– Bella Swan? – powiedziała pielęgniarka, patrząc na listę.

– To ja. – wstałam i poszłam do pokoju, gdzie zaprowadziła mnie pielęgniarka. Usiadłam przy stole z Edwardem i chwyciłam go za rękę. Powiedziałam mu, żeby tutaj został i chciałam, żeby o tym zapomnieli, bo naprawdę na to nie zasługiwał. Miał własną reputację, nie potrzebował, by nastoletnia ciąża pociągnęła go na dół.

– Witaj, Bello. – powiedział dr. Cullen, patrząc na listę. Ja i Dr. Cullen znowu w akcji. Spotkaliśmy się, jak byłam młodsza. Zresztą dzięki swojemu seksownemu tyłkowi, doktor C znał większość dziewczyn ze szkoły.

– Hej, doktorze C. – mruknęłam. – Co tam? Jak się ma Esme?

– Nie za dużo, Bello. – uśmiechnął się do mnie. – Ma się dobrze. Robi jakiś duży projekt w La Push, jest teraz bardzo zajęta.

– Dobrze, dobrze. – odpowiedziałam. Naprawdę coś dziwnego się dziś ze mną dzieje. Coś, co się dzieje, nie wiem, czy to jest źle. Ale coś tam jest.

– Wyduś to z siebie. – powiedział, ponieważ gdy byłam zdenerwowana mówiłam bez sensu. Zakaszlałam i pociągnęłam siebie za koszulkę.

– Hm, jestem w ciąży? Tak myślę? – Dr. Cullen spojrzał na mnie. To już tylko kwesta czasu, kiedy dowie się mój ojciec, ponieważ Dr. Cullen był dla mnie jak wujek. Bardzo młody, przystojny wujek.

– Jesteś pewna? – zapytał.

– Nie, nie jestem pewna, ale sprawdziłam na trzech testach ciążowych i wszędzie pojawiło się plus. – powiedziałam mu. – Jeśli powiesz mi, że nie jestem w ciąży, będę najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Proszę sprawdź to i powiedz mi, że nie jestem w ciąży.

– Jest ojciec? – kiwnęłam w stronę Edwarda, lecz na niego nie spojrzałam.

– Tak. – przyznałam i opuściłam głowę ze wstydu. Dr. Cullen spojrzał na Edwarda.

– Jesteś synem, Elizabeth?

– Tak, sir. – odpowiedział cicho Edward, Dr. Cullen westchnął.

– No dobra, sprawdźmy to, Bello. Ale, muszę przyznać, że jestem rozczarowany. Tak naprawdę waszą dwójką. Jesteście niesamowitymi dzieciakami. Wiecie o tym dobrze.

– Przepraszam. – mruknęłam.

– Chcesz zostać, Edwardzie? – zapytał. – Proponuję ci zostać, może to da ci lekcję. – Edward głośno połknął ślinę.

– Myślę, że tak.

To było dziwne. Po pierwsze mój „wujek" będzie sprawdzał moje wnętrzności. Dziwnnneee. Po drugie, Edward je zobaczy. Dr. Cullen kazał mu zostać, _pieprzyć moje życie. _Nie mogłam na nich patrzeć, jak to robili. Chodzi o to, że było to zbyt dziwne nawet jak dla mnie.

– Cóż, Bello, jeśli zrobiłaś trzy testy, najprawdopodobniej jesteś w ciąży. – powiedział doktor. – Jak długo minęło?

– Około dwa miesiące. – powiedziałam. Pokiwał głową.

– Proponuję żebyś przyszła do mnie jeszcze raz w miesiącu. Chcesz może USG? Serce dziecka powinno już bić, i może będzie widać elementy twarzy. – spojrzałam na Edwarda.

– Chcemy?

– Jasne, czemu nie. – odpowiedział Edward. – No, dalej.

Dr Cullen zaprowadził nas na USG. Była tam mama Jessici Stanley. Cholera. Największa plotkara w mieście. Zaraz wszystkim rozpowie, że jestem w ciąży i że Edward jest ojcem.

– Edward, nie musisz być tutaj, jeśli nie chcesz. – szepnęłam. Zajrzał do pokoju i zobaczył Stanley. Na jego twarzy zrobił się grymas.

– Nie, pójdę. Jestem odpowiedzialny, jeśli mogę uprawiać seks z dziewczynami, to muszę poradzić sobie z konsekwencjami. – popatrzyłam na niego z podziwem, jak weszliśmy do pokoju. Nie zrobiłabym tego, gdybym nim była.

– Oh, Edward. – przywitała go pani Stanley. – Co ty tu robisz? – Edward się do nie uśmiechnął.

– Cóż, przychodzę tutaj z Bellą na USG.

– Jesteś ojcem? – szepnęła, spoglądając na mnie.

– Tak. – westchnął Edward.

– Och, Edward. – odpowiedziała, chwytając go za rękę. – Tak mi przykro.

– Nie potrzebuję tego. – mruknęłam. Uśmiechnęła się do niego życzliwie, po czym spojrzała na mnie z uniesioną brwią, jakby to była moja wina. Edward najwyraźniej to zauważył.

– Spokojnie. – usiadłam na stole i zdjęłam koszulę. Czułam jak robi mi się niedobrze. Było mi zimno i naprawdę to mi się nie podobało.

– Jest bicie serca, widać rosnące ręce i nogi, i to wszystko. – odpowiedziała sucho. – To dopiero dwa miesiące, na razie twój termin to 16 maja. Dziękuję, do zobaczenia za miesiąc. – wstała i zostawiła, bym mogła wytrzeć swój brzuch.

– O co jej do cholery chodzi? Mąż znowu ją zdradza? Boże… – mruknęłam, chwyciłam chusteczkę i wytarłam.

– Tak, pozwól mi z tym pomóc. – powiedział Edward, pocierając mój brzuch. – Myślę, że jest wkurzona, ponieważ ja i Jessica umawialiśmy się rok temu. Zerwaliśmy ze sobą, tak dawno.

– Oh. – tak naprawdę nie wiedziałam, czy Edward się z kimś umawiał. Nie przejmowałam się tym, ponieważ to, co zawsze mówiła mi Rosalie, często zmieniało się w ciągu pięciu minut.

– Zrobiliśmy dzieciaka i porywamy się na pełną wodę? – Edward na mnie spojrzał. Wow, to było takie nieodpowiedzialne. – Przepraszam.

– Okej. – zapewnił mnie, potrząsając głową. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiał, co się stało. Ja dokładnie myślałam nad tym samym.


	4. Rozdział 4

Rozdział 4

_Tydzień później_

Więc okazuje się, że jestem cholernie dobrym zwlekaczem. Ciągle odkładam powiedzenie Charlie'mu i Sue o całej sprawie z ciążą. Większość czasu, zwłoka była spowodowana moim lenistwem. Tym razem był to czysty strach. Mój ojciec posiadał strzelbę na litość boską.

Jakoś udało mi się uniknąć spotkania z tatą lub Sue. Unikałam ich jak ognia. Jak tylko wchodzili do domu, biegłam do swojego pokoju. Celowo czekałam rano ze wstaniem i prysznicem, dopóki nie usłyszałam, jak ich samochody odjeżdżają. A w tym czasie po prostu wariowałam. Edward postanowił wzbudzać moje poczucie winy, dopóki tego nie zrobię. Był wszystkim:

– Dziewczyno, ja już powiedziałem rodzicom, a mój tata jest _burmistrzem._ – oczywiście nie powiedział tego w ten sposób, ponieważ jego dykcja jest bardzie wyrafinowana niż to.

Mimo że będziemy mieli razem dziecko, nadal udawało nam się utrzymywać swoje pozycje społeczne. Edward spoglądał na mnie na korytarzu, co jakiś czas, ale na ogół unikałam tego spojrzenia. Myślę, że to oczywiste, dlaczego tak robiłam.. Rosalie pytała mnie, jaki jest mój problem za każdym razem, kiedy spotykałyśmy grupę Edwarda na korytarzu. Zwykle te spotkania kończyły się dla mnie wpadaniem na ścianę lub innego człowieka, nigdy nie kończyły się dobrze.

Wreszcie, Edward odciągnął mnie na bok przed lunchem.

– Bella, powiedziałaś im już?

Próbowałam udawać głupią.

– Powiedziałam komu, co?

Przewrócił oczami.

– Swoim rodzicom, że jesteś w ciąży.

– Oh, to. – mruknęłam ze skinieniem. – Tak, nie, nie powiedziałam. A ty?

– Tak. – przebiegł ręką po włosach, patrząc na mnie całkowicie sfrustrowany. – Czy możesz się proszę pośpieszyć? Jesteś już w drugim miesiącu. Z pewnością twoi rodzice zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak. Jakby dało się tego nie zauważyć?

– Myślałam, że to długotrwały kac. – mruknęłam, wzruszając ramionami. Poważnie, myślałam, że będę skacowana przez miesiąc po tej imprezie. Nigdy tak naprawdę się nie upiłam, aż do tej nocy. Skąd do cholery mogłam wtedy wiedzieć, że kac utrzymuje się maksymalnie dwa dni po imprezie?

– Powiedz im. – rozkazał, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Boże, nienawidziłam, kiedy tak robił. To tak, jakby wiedział, że to była moja słabość. – Dziś wieczorem.

– Nie za dobrze. – odpowiedział z nierównym oddechem. – Mój ojciec był jak zwykle wybuchowy. Nie mógł tego pojąć, ale spodziewał się tego. Mama była nieco bardziej wyrozumiała. Ucieszyła się słysząc, że oddamy je do adopcji – uśmiechnął się. – Pokłada we mnie zbyt wiele wiary.

– Boje się. – przyznałam, zagryzając wargi.

– Nie bój się. – odparł – Zaufaj mi, będą źli przez chwilę, ale pomogą ci po tym, jak minie im początkowy szok. To zadziała, Bello.

– Nie znasz mojego taty. – nie zgodziłam się, potrząsając głową. – On przechowuje pretensje do ludzi dłużej niż dziewięć miesięcy. Wciąż jest wściekły na mojego wujka Joe za uderzenie jego starej ciężarówki, a to było piętnaście lat temu.

– Nic ci nie będzie. – zapewnił mnie. – Po prostu to zrób, ok? Dla mnie?

Posłałam mu półuśmiech.

– Spróbuje.

Tak więc, po szkole, powędrowałam do domu i zaplanowałam idealną przemowę, którą chciałam przekazać tacie i Sue na temat, że to tak naprawdę dobra rzecz z kilku powodów, na przykład: ilość odpowiedzialności jaką mi to da, jak nauczy mnie bycia bardziej odpowiedzialną w przyszłości i jak mogę dać jakiejś parze trochę szczęścia, dar życia.

Zajęłam wolne miejsce, kiedy posadziłam ich na kanapie w salonie.

– Co się dzieje, Bells? – tata odruchowo zapytał podejrzliwie.

Krążyłam niczym burza. Powinna się już pojawić dziura w naszym dywanie po tym, co tam robiłam.

– Czy znowu jest na swoich zachowawczych lekach? – Sue szepnęła. Czasami była tak głupia. Mogłam ją usłyszeć, a ona o tym wiedziała.

– Nie, nie jestem na lekach, wiesz o tym. – rzuciłam.

– Więc co się dzieje, Bells? – zapytał.

Patrzyłam na te dwie główne postaci autorytetu w moim życiu, próbując zgadnąć, jaka będzie ich reakcja. I wtedy zrobiłam to, co umiałam najlepiej. Przeciągałam.

– Dobra, po prostu lecę z tym gównem. – mruknęłam, przygotowując siebie. – Na początku, czy możesz, proszę, nie wyciągać broni na mnie? Będzie super, jeśli to przeżyję.

– Bierzesz narkotyki? Zostałaś wyrzucona ze szkoły? – tata tylko wyrzucał pytania jak z armaty. Prawie powiedziałam my, aby zamknął swoją wielką, starą gębę, ale nie sądzę, że przeszłoby to dobrze.

– Nie tato, jestem pewna, że nie będę z tobą rozmawiać o żadnej z tych rzeczy. – zatrzymałam się, spojrzałam na nich ponownie. – Jestem w ciąży.

Cisza była tak przytłaczająca, że myślałam, że pójdę zwymiotować. Dobra, może to dlatego, że bardzo się denerwowałam w drodze do domu, ale zawsze mogłam to zrzucić na dziecko i napięcie.

– W ciąży? – Sue powtórzyła.

– Tak, w ciąży. – mruknęłam.

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć/ – twarz mojego taty była dosłownie fioletowa. Bałam się o jego zdrowie.

– Boże, Charlie, uspokój się. – Sue westchnęła, przewróciła oczami. Dalej Sue.

– Ja po prostu... ja po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – zawołał. Wyglądał dziko. W pełni i całkowicie niekontrolowanie. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że będzie pamiętał moją prośbę. – Myślałem, że jesteś lepsza niż to Bells. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ty robisz... to.

Moje usta pozostały zaciśnięte. Mój tata nie potrzebuje znać szczegółów z mojego życia seksualnego. To była jedyna rozmowa, której wolałabym nigdy nie mieć.

Potrząsnął głową.

– Co my zrobimy?

– Więc, oddam je do adopcji. – powiedziałam im. – Prawie poszłam inną drogą, ale ojciec nie zgodził się na to, więc...

– Kto jest ojcem? – Sue zapytała. – Czy to dzieciak Newtonów?

– Nie! Dlaczego wszyscy to zakładają? – skrzywiłam się i potrząsnęłam głową. Nie dotknęłabym Newtona nawet trzymetrowym kijem. – To Edward Masen.

Tata ponownie spurpurowiał.

– Syn burmistrza? – Sue zapytała. Wyglądała na całkowicie zdumioną.

– Nie, Edward Masen, hydraulik z Seattle. – odpowiedziałam sarkastycznie – Tak, ten Edward Masen, Sue.

– Jak, u licha, to się stało? – Sue zapytała, wciąż zszokowana.

– Wolałabym nie dyskutować o tym z tobą, Sue.

Skinęła głową.

– Cóż, ok, więc. Lepiej dam ci jakieś witaminy. Byłaś już u lekarza? Powinniśmy się też skontaktować z agencją adopcyjną – Sue miała nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy.

– Cóż, na razie potrzebuje spokoju, tak myślę. – powiedziałam tacie, który wciąż miał dziwny odcień czerwieni. – Nie wrócę późno, pozwolę tylko Edwardowi dowiedzieć się, że mój ojciec nie strzelił mi pomiędzy oczy.

Nie odpowiedzieli. Sue plotła o różnych rzeczach dotyczących ciąży, które będę musiała zrobić, a tata wpatrywał się w miejsce na podłodze, prawdopodobnie próbując zrozumieć, gdzie zrobił błąd jako rodzic.

Dojazd do rezydencji Masen'ów był właściwie bardzo krótki. Mieszkali mniej niż pięć mili od mojego domu na małej powierzchni. Na szczęście moje nerwy całkowicie odpuściły podczas mojej małej przemowy, więc mogłam mniej się martwić spotkaniem z dziadkami małej małpki w moim brzuchu.

Zapukałam do drzwi i zakołysałam się na piętach z rękami za plecami. Pani Masen otworzyła drzwi. Była jeszcze w swoim stroju pielęgniarki.

– Oh, witam. – Miała ciepły, matczyny uśmiech. Już ją polubiłam.

– Witam, pani M. Czy Edward jest przypadkiem w domu?

– Tak, jest. Jest w swoim pokoju. – powiedziała mi, otwierając drzwi, aby mnie wpuścić. – Przepraszam, ale po prostu cię nie kojarzę.

– Oh, Jestem Bella Swan. – powiedziałam, zanim udałam się schodami na górę. Pani Masen nie powiedziała nic więcej po tym.

Otwierałam losowe drzwi, dopóki nie udało mi się otworzyć tych, które zawierały Edwarda i łóżko.

– No, hej tam, Miss Money Pussy1, chcesz wskoczyć na mój odrzutowiec? – przywitałam się, kiedy weszłam do jego pokoju.

– Cześć, Bello. – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem – Co ty tu robisz?

– Pomyślałam, że dam ci znać, że powiedziałam tacie i Sue, i że udało mi się przeżyć gehennę. – odpowiedziałam. – I muszę od nich uciec. Mój tata wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć, a Sue mówiła o witaminach i elastycznych spodniach.

– Moja mam cię wpuściła? – zapytał. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

– Uh, tak. – mruknęłam. – Myślałam, że mówiłeś, że jest super?

– Cóż, ona _będzie_ super. – Edward przeredagował – Ona wciąż trochę... martwi się tą całą sprawą.

– Cóż, może by mnie nie wpuściła. Byłam już na schodach, kiedy powiedziałam jej, jak się nazywam. – wyjaśniłam.

– Oh.

– Więc, co tam porabiasz? – zapytałam, patrząc na kartkę papieru częściowo zasłoniętą przez ramie Edwarda.

– Po prostu zapisuje pewne rzeczy. – mruknął odwracając ode mnie wzrok.

To nawet sprawiło, że chciałam wiedzieć więcej, więc wyciągnęłam kartkę spod jego ramienia. To były nuty z notatkami i gówno.

– Piszesz muzykę? – zapytałam. – To jest niewiarygodne Edwardzie. Nie wiedziałam, że zajmujesz się tego typu rzeczami.

– Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie. – przyznał. – To coś, co trzymam dla siebie.

– Dlaczego? Kurczaki jedzą to gówno.

– Nie dziewczyny w Forks. – odparł, wyciągając kartkę z moich rąk.

– Cóż, jestem dziewczyną i mieszkam w Forks. – położyłam się na łóżku obok niego – Nie liczę się?

– Tak, ale nie jesteś jak inne dziewczyny. – uśmiechnął się.

Przewróciłam oczami.

– Nie, to inne dziewczyny nie są takie jak ja.

– Więc, jesteś jedyną normalną?

– Tak. – uśmiechnęłam się. – Masz coś do jedzenia dla dziewczyny w ciąży? Uznałam, że lubię tą całą sprawę z pragnieniami. Nigdy wcześniej nie mieszałam ogórków z czekoladowymi chrupkami, ale teraz są pyszne.

– Jesteś dziwna. – zachichotał.

– Coś nowego?

1 Tania cipko


	5. Rozdział 5

Rozdział 5

Edward podał mi swój numer telefonu komórkowego, po to bym mogła do niego zawsze zadzwonić, kiedy akurat nie będziemy się widzieć. Oczywiście byłam temu przeciwna, ale już nie chciałam ponownie poruszać tego tematu.

Skończyło się na tym, że siedziałam już z Edwardem z dobrą godzinę i po prostu dobrze się bawiliśmy. Głównie to ja mówiłam, a on słuchał. Mówiłam o tylu ludziach, nawet wspomniałam o osobach, które ledwo znam. Opowiedziałam mu o Leah, mojej starszej, przyrodniej siostrze, której prawie nie znałam. Miała dwadzieścia siedem lat i trójkę dzieci. Opowiedziałam mu o Seth'cie i o jego wybrykach. Opowiedziałam mu nawet o Jacobie, którego kocham, lecz siebie za to nienawidzę. Był najbardziej uczciwym zwierzęciem, ale jako szczeniak naprawdę mnie denerwował. Co ja mogę powiedzieć? Jestem miłośnikiem zwierząt, lecz nie do końca.

Natomiast Edward opowiedział mi o Katie i o tym jak bardzo uważał ją za swoją rodzoną siostrę. Słuchałam zachwycona, gdy opowiadał, jakim darzy ją uczuciem. Właśnie opowiadał o swoich rodzicach, kiedy usłyszałam, jak dzwonił mój telefon. W końcu mój tata się odezwał.

– Bella, jeżeli zaraz nie ruszysz swojego tyłka do domu, nie pozwolę ci wyjść z niego przed czterdziestką! – warknął.

– Okej, tatku. – odpowiedziałam, po czym się rozłączyłam. – Muszę już wracać. Jeżeli nie, będę uziemiona do czterdziestki i na pewno nie pomoże to mojemu życiu towarzyskiemu. Pogadamy później, Edwardzie. Pa.

– Do zobaczenia jutro, Bello.

Tak, to była najnormalniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobiłam. Siedziałam i obserwowałam, jak ktoś z kimś rozmawia. Dobra, tak naprawdę nie było normalne patrzeć, jak mój ojciec rozmawia z moim dzieckiem, tak, dość normalne. Napisałam do Edwarda w nocy, ponieważ się nudziłam. Może to on dotrzymałby mi towarzystwa, dopóki dziecko się nie urodzi.

To było naprawdę zabawne. Zazwyczaj jestem nocnym Markiem, a dziś z powodu formowania się nowego ciała w moim brzuchu, o dziesiątej wieczorem byłam niemożliwie wyczerpana. To było dziwne.

_Hej, tutaj Bella. Jestem strasznie znudzona. Zajmij mnie czymś. B_

_Nie wiem, jak to zrobić. E_

Odpisał szybko na moją wiadomość. Wygląda, że nie tylko ja się nudziłam.

_Ok., to powiedz mi coś, czego jeszcze o tobie nie wiem. B._

_I to wszystko? Chcesz pograć w dwadzieścia pytań?_

Co za inteligentne pytanie.

_No pewnie. B_

_Dobra, to ja zaczynam. Kiedy się urodziłaś? E_

_13 września 92. A ty? B. _

_25 czerwca 92. Ha, jestem starszy od ciebie o 4 miesiące. E._

_Pffff, natomiast ja jestem o 8 lat dojrzalsza niż ty. A na dodatek szybciej się starzejesz. B._

_Wątpię, że o 8 lat. E._

_Edwardzie, przedstawiam ci mojego przyjaciela, hiperbolę_1_. Hiperbola, to Edward. B_

_Oh, zamknij się. E._

_Jesteś poważny, Edwardzie? B._

_Czy naprawdę zadałaś mi to pytanie, haha? E._

_Tak, musisz na nie odpowiedzieć. B. _

_Nie wiem. Myślę, że to zależy od towarzystwa i jak spędzam z nimi czas. Zresztą ci, z którymi najwięcej się spotykam, nie pozwalają mi dojrzeć._

Nasza rozmowa trwała, dopóki nie zachciało mi się znowu spać. W końcu ziewnęłam, spojrzałam na zegarek, było dopiero wpół do jedenastej, czy ja zwariowałam? Czułam się naprawdę zmęczona.

_Stary, już kończę., Jestem zmęczona, nie czuję swoich nóg. Do zobaczenia jutro. B._

_Pa, Bello. E_

Następnego dnia w szkole było mniej napięcia. Już nie patrzył na mnie tym niewygodnym wzrokiem na stołówce lub gdy szłam korytarzem. Teraz w oczach Edwarda mogłam dostrzec szczęście, a nie przerażenie.

Zastanawiam się, co będzie, gdy mój brzuch urośnie. Czy nadal będzie się tak uśmiechał do mnie na korytarzu? Na razie nie będziemy zasypywać gruszek w popiele.2

Rose i ja siedziałyśmy na naszym miejscu w stołówce. Nasz stolik był przy oknie, gdzie mogłam spędzić godzinę, doprowadzając się do szaleństwa. Tak naprawdę, mogłam mieć AADD, ale kto w ogóle lubił termin „zespół nadpobudliwości psychoruchowej osoby dorosłej"? To zaburzenie sprawiało, że wszystko, co wydawało się takie złe, tak naprawdę nie było.

Oczywiście, normalnych ludzi denerwowało nawet ADHD u dzieci, ale mi to się podobało. Można zobaczyć, jak przewód zostanie podłączony do drzewa i patrzeć, jak dzieci bez sensu wkładają liście do zegara, ale za to po prostu świetnie się bawią. Moje życie w pigułce. Cóż, aktualnie całe moje życie można by opisać w kilku słowach: „Ah, pomocy, jestem związana. Jak się mogę wydostać?"

– Możesz mi przypomnieć że jestem w ciąży? – poprosiłam Rosalie, podnosząc koszulkę do góry, patrząc na niewiele większy brzuch. Powinnam jeść, żeby dziecko było większe? To byłby dopiero cios.

– Nic nie widać, Bello. – zapewniła mnie. – To po prostu lekkie wybrzuszenie, nic wielkiego. Ludzie po prostu pomyślą, że przytyłaś i chcesz, by grawitacja mocniej na ciebie działała.

– Dzięki, chyba. – mruknęłam, gładząc skórę na brzuchu. Naciągnęłam z powrotem koszulkę i zaczęłam jeść moją sałatkę Cezara. Sue jest suką i ułożyła mi plan tego, co mam codziennie jeść. – O, Jezu Chryste, cholera, muszę znowu się wysikać. Pilnuj mojej tacki, Rose.

– Pewnie. – powiedziała, patrząc na Jaspera Whiltocka, który obecnie umawia się z Alice Brandon. Rosalie nie miała żadnego wstydu, kiedy całkowicie została wycyckana. Dzięki Bogu, nie było kolejki. Dziękuję ci za to Panie. Inaczej zsikałabym się w spodnie. A to by było nie fajne, zdecydowanie.

Myłam właśnie ręce, kiedy weszła do łazienki królowa. Zdecydowałam się nie podnosić w ogóle głowy do góry i nie dawać po sobie oznak, że ją zauważyłam. Moda, to była coś, co teraz mi chodziło po głowie i nie mogłam zauważyć, dlaczego Alice Brandon tak wyglądała w ubraniach. Poważnie, kto wpadł na pomysł, by nakładać na siebie różowy cień do powiek, chyba musiała być zjarana. Jednak spojrzałam na nią. Jej małe stópki i ramiona były skrzyżowane. Spojrzała na mnie pogardliwie, oglądając mnie od stóp do głów, przy okazji żując swoją gumę. Jeżeli byłby to ktoś inny, a nie ona, powiedziałabym, żeby przestala żuć gumę, bo wygląda jak krowa, ale ta dziewczyna była naprawdę niska i w jakiś sposób mnie onieśmielała.

Patrzyła na mnie z zabójczym wzorkiem.

– Więc, to ty jesteś dziewczyną, która idzie z Edwardem na Homecoming, huh? – wszystko, co mogłam zrobić, to pokiwać głową. – Nie jesteś jakąś laską. – westchnęła. – Ale musisz się dobrze ubierać, cholera, dziewczyno. Byłabyś wtedy bardziej seksowna. Zazdroszczę ci twojej figury. Jak ty to robisz?

– Co robię? – zapytałam, całkowicie zdezorientowana. – Oh, um, no nie wiem? Może zostałam obdarzona szybkim metabolizmem, tak myślę.

– Chryste, powinnam cię za to nienawidzić. – szepnęła, wciąż patrząc na moje ciało. – Ale, gdym mogła cię ubrać, przynajmniej jednego dnia, wyglądałabyś jak kobieta. Wtedy wszyscy inni by się zastanawiali, dlaczego to ciebie nie zaprosili na Homecoming.

– Myślę, że czuję się dobrze w tych ciuchach. – powiedziałam cicho, patrząc na swoje Conversy.

– Cóż, kiedy ty i Edward jesteście razem, nie masz wyboru. – odpowiedziała radośnie. – Porozmawiamy wkrótce, Swan. – następnie wyszła z łazienki, zostawiając mnie z otwartą buzią.

Co do cholery? Od kiedy Edward i ja jesteśmy razem? Skąd ona to wytrzasnęła? Szybko wybiegłam z łazienki, rumieniąc się na myśl bycia z Edwardem. Ten głupi chochlik o tym mi powiedział i nie mogłam się teraz z tego otrząsnąć. Próbowałam myśleć o wszystkim, ale wszystko wracało do Edwarda.

Ręce Edwarda, włosy Edwarda, głupi, krzywy uśmiech Edwarda, ubrania Edwarda, ciało Edwarda, idealne zęby Edwarda, brak wyobraźni Edwarda… wszystko o Edwardzie. A tego, co o nim nie wiedziałam, zmyśliłam. Nagle stałby się tak szalony jak ja, należał do Switchoof i śmiał się z przesądów. Kurwa, to byłoby dobre. Moja wyobraźnia lubiła mnie zabierać do miejsc, gdzie nigdy nie byłam. Marzyłam o wielu rzeczach.

Dziękuję, Alice Brandon. Dzięki Wielkie!

W międzyczasie wróciłam do stolika, Rose nie było przy nim, stała z Jasperem Whiltockiem. Boże, znowu filtruje. Wepchałam sobie sałatkę do buzi i żułam ją wściekle, nadal wkurzona. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego byłam wkurzona, ale najwyraźniej tak teraz będzie. Hormony, one nie poprawiają tej całej sytuacji z ciążą. Oczywiście ludzie patrzyli na mnie, jak wpadałam w szał, a oczywiście Mike Newton musiał do mnie podejść, usiąść obok i próbować ze mną porozmawiać o bezmyślnych pierdołach, które tak naprawdę mnie nie obchodziły. W końcu się odezwałam.

– Mike, mówisz już od jakiś dwudziestu minut, tak? Chcę zjeść w milczeniu. – zrobił się jasno czerwony na twarzy, podniósł się i wymamrotał jakieś przeprosiny. Wtedy poczułam się winna, wepchnęłam kolejne części sałatki do ust, bawiłam się włosami, oddychałam głęboko, próbując się uspokoić.

Wtedy mój telefon zawibrował w kieszeni, skrzywiłam się i go wyjęłam. Kto do mnie mógł pisać w szkole?

_Co się stało? E_

Wiadomość była od Edwarda.

_Nic, to tylko hormony, mam nadzieję. B._

_Oh. Chcesz być moją partnerką przy projekcie z biologii? Moglibyśmy spędzać razem więcej czasu. E _

Co? Dlaczego on chce spędzać ze mną więcej czasu? Uspokój się, Bella. On stara się być pomocny. Możesz skorzystać z tego, co oferuje, zwłaszcza, że będziesz społecznie pomijana. Świetnie! Teraz mówiłam sama do siebie.

_Oczywiście. B_

_Świetnie E_

Zamknęłam telefon, położyłam głowę na stole i miałam nadzieję, że włosy nie znalazły się w zupie, którą miałam zjeść. Kurwa, jakby mi zależało. Podobno Alice Brandon pomoże mi później z tym całym gównem. Zadzwonił dzwonek, zaraz jak załamałam się psychicznie. Zostawiłam tacę na stole z dziesięcioma dolcami.

To powinno wynagrodzić sprzątanie tego bajzlu. Wyciągnęłam włosy z grochówki, próbując wmieszać się tłum na korytarzu. Tak, wkrótce wszyscy będą mnie unikać. Wszyscy będą schodzić mi z drogi. To będzie beznadziejne. Nie będę musiała się przepychać do swojej szafki.

– Jak się rozmawiało z Jasperem? – zapytałam Rose, kiedy znalazłam się przy naszych szafkach.

– Dobrze. – westchnęła. – On jest po prostu napalony na Alice. Niedługo będzie po tym, zresztą ona go rzuci prędzej czy później. Ta dziewczyna nie ma chłopaka dłużej, niż kilka tygodni.

– Ona dopadła mnie w łazience. – przyznałam. – Ale bez przemocy. Powiedziała mi, że mogłabym być piękna, gdybym chciała i że kiedy jestem z Edwardem, ona mi z tym pomoże. – skrzywiłam się. – Ona jest szalona.

– O. – Rose otworzyła szeroko oczy. – Słyszałam, że coś nie tak z jej psychiką. Jej babcia jest właścicielką tego sklepu na Main Street, wiesz wiedźmy i te sprawy. Powiedziała, jak jesteś z Edwardem? Boże, ty suko masz szczęście,. Edward jest gorący. – moje policzki zrobiły się czerwone.

– Zamknij się, Rose.

– Dobrze, dobrze, przestanę. – wymamrotała. – Porozmawiamy po szkole, ok.?

– Dobrze. – odpowiedziałam.

Biologia zleciała szybko, Edward i ja staliśmy się partnerami, ku przerażeniu Mike'a. Siedziałam z nim przez trzy lata. To nagła, miła zmiana. Mike zawsze robił wszystkie prace dla mnie, ten chłopak był tak.. irytujący. Nie mogłam go znieść.

– Co masz następne? – zapytał mnie Edward, byliśmy teraz w pracowni komputerowej. Mieliśmy „badania" do zrobienia. Edward oglądał nowe samochody, a ja oglądałam strony muzyczne.

– Siłownia, ale myślę, że sobie to odpuszczę. – stwierdziłam. – A ty?

– Angielski.

– Szczęściarz. – mruknęłam, czytając kolejną piosenkę.

– Co będziesz robić, jak sobie odpuścisz?

– Hmm, nie wiem. Zależy to od mojego nastroju. Zawsze poszłam się najarać, by później pójść do Newtona, bo tak naprawdę, nie byłam w normalnym stanie pracować z nim, lecz drugiego dnia zawsze dawałam sobie z tym spokój. Sue mnie to tego zmusiła. – Edward spojrzał na mnie poważnie. – Och, stary, już to rzuciłam. Umiem się pohamować – automatycznie się zrelaksował. – Pewnie pojadę do domu i będę wcinać lody z ogórkami i koperkiem, albo coś innego.

– Mogę się dołączyć? – spojrzałam na Edwarda.

– Mówisz poważnie? Jesteś skłonny przez to przejść? – wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak, dlaczego nie? To nie tak, jakbym nie chciał. – parsknęłam.

– Tak, tak samo jak wizyty u dentysty czy innego gówna – Edwardowi aż poczerwieniały uszy ze złości.

– Dobrze, możesz usiąść, ale nie psuj tego momentu. – odpowiedziałam. – Oglądamy film Disney czy tego chcesz czy nie. Jednak wiesz, musimy się utrzymać przy PG-133. – uśmiechnął się.

– Jaki jest twój ulubiony film Disneya? Oglądam je chyba od ośmiu lat z Katie, muszę przyznać, że najlepszy to chyba Mała Syrenka.

– To tylko dlatego, że Arielka ma czerwone włosy. – powiedziałam z przekąsem. – To znaczy, tylko idioci mają czerwone4 włosy. – Edward spojrzał na mnie.

– Um, przepraszam? – powiedziałam. Nie chciałam go obrazić, to był tylko żart. Zaśmiał się i wtedy zrozumiałam, że tylko się ze mną przedrzeźniał. Wybuchłam śmiechem, po czym lekko go popchnęłam.

– Jesteś po prostu zazdrosna. – odparł. – Taki kolor włosów jest unikatowy. Ty po prostu masz przeciętne, brązowe włosy.

– Myślę, że poradzę sobie bez dziwnych włosów, dziękuję. – odpowiedziałam, patrząc z powrotem na komputer. – Jakiego koloru są twoje włosy? Brązowe? – Edward wzruszył ramionami.

– Myślę, że tak uważa większość ludzi.

– Brąz jest lepszy. – zdecydowałam, a on się uśmiechnął.

– Brąz, to jest to.

Po skończeniu lekcji, wsiedliśmy do naszych samochodów i pojechaliśmy prosto do mnie. W końcu nasza opiekunka – Emily Uley – poszła do domu, a ja zrobiłam popcorn dla siebie, Setha i Edwarda, po czym zaczęliśmy oglądać Robin Hooda, ulubioną bajkę Setha.

Edward wyszedł po filmie, miał jakiś trening footballu czy czegoś tam.

– Kim był ten facet? – zapytał Seth, zamykając drzwi.

– Edward Masen, facet z mojej szkoły. – odpowiedziałam, wkładając popcorn do ust.

– Dlaczego tutaj jest? Nie widziałem go wcześniej. – Setkh się skrzywił.

– Czemu zadajesz tak wiele pytań, małpko? – zapytałam. – Daj spokój, okej? On jest po prostu przyjacielem.

– Dobrze. – powiedział, przekręcając oczami. Zaśmiałam się, próbując się nie uśmiechać. Musiałam iść znowu się wysikać. To będzie długie sześć miesięcy.

1 **Hiperbola – **przedstawienie jakiegoś zjawiska celowo wyolbrzymiającego jakieś cechy.

2 Tak, tak to jest powiedzenie, które oznacza, że zobaczymy jak to będzie lub podejmiemy odpowiednią decyzję, gdy nadejdzie na to czas.

3 FILMY PRZEZNACZONE DLA DZIECI

4 Odniesienie do włosów Edwarda, tutaj tak jakby chodzi o takie rudo-czerwono-miedziane :P


	6. Rozdział 6

Rozdział 5

Edward podał mi swój numer telefonu komórkowego, po to bym mogła do niego zawsze zadzwonić, kiedy akurat nie będziemy się widzieć. Oczywiście byłam temu przeciwna, ale już nie chciałam ponownie poruszać tego tematu.

Skończyło się na tym, że siedziałam już z Edwardem z dobrą godzinę i po prostu dobrze się bawiliśmy. Głównie to ja mówiłam, a on słuchał. Mówiłam o tylu ludziach, nawet wspomniałam o osobach, które ledwo znam. Opowiedziałam mu o Leah, mojej starszej, przyrodniej siostrze, której prawie nie znałam. Miała dwadzieścia siedem lat i trójkę dzieci. Opowiedziałam mu o Seth'cie i o jego wybrykach. Opowiedziałam mu nawet o Jacobie, którego kocham, lecz siebie za to nienawidzę. Był najbardziej uczciwym zwierzęciem, ale jako szczeniak naprawdę mnie denerwował. Co ja mogę powiedzieć? Jestem miłośnikiem zwierząt, lecz nie do końca.

Natomiast Edward opowiedział mi o Katie i o tym jak bardzo uważał ją za swoją rodzoną siostrę. Słuchałam zachwycona, gdy opowiadał, jakim darzy ją uczuciem. Właśnie opowiadał o swoich rodzicach, kiedy usłyszałam, jak dzwonił mój telefon. W końcu mój tata się odezwał.

– Bella, jeżeli zaraz nie ruszysz swojego tyłka do domu, nie pozwolę ci wyjść z niego przed czterdziestką! – warknął.

– Okej, tatku. – odpowiedziałam, po czym się rozłączyłam. – Muszę już wracać. Jeżeli nie, będę uziemiona do czterdziestki i na pewno nie pomoże to mojemu życiu towarzyskiemu. Pogadamy później, Edwardzie. Pa.

– Do zobaczenia jutro, Bello.

Tak, to była najnormalniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobiłam. Siedziałam i obserwowałam, jak ktoś z kimś rozmawia. Dobra, tak naprawdę nie było normalne patrzeć, jak mój ojciec rozmawia z moim dzieckiem, tak, dość normalne. Napisałam do Edwarda w nocy, ponieważ się nudziłam. Może to on dotrzymałby mi towarzystwa, dopóki dziecko się nie urodzi.

To było naprawdę zabawne. Zazwyczaj jestem nocnym Markiem, a dziś z powodu formowania się nowego ciała w moim brzuchu, o dziesiątej wieczorem byłam niemożliwie wyczerpana. To było dziwne.

_Hej, tutaj Bella. Jestem strasznie znudzona. Zajmij mnie czymś. B_

_Nie wiem, jak to zrobić. E_

Odpisał szybko na moją wiadomość. Wygląda, że nie tylko ja się nudziłam.

_Ok., to powiedz mi coś, czego jeszcze o tobie nie wiem. B._

_I to wszystko? Chcesz pograć w dwadzieścia pytań?_

Co za inteligentne pytanie.

_No pewnie. B_

_Dobra, to ja zaczynam. Kiedy się urodziłaś? E_

_13 września 92. A ty? B. _

_25 czerwca 92. Ha, jestem starszy od ciebie o 4 miesiące. E._

_Pffff, natomiast ja jestem o 8 lat dojrzalsza niż ty. A na dodatek szybciej się starzejesz. B._

_Wątpię, że o 8 lat. E._

_Edwardzie, przedstawiam ci mojego przyjaciela, hiperbolę_1_. Hiperbola, to Edward. B_

_Oh, zamknij się. E._

_Jesteś poważny, Edwardzie? B._

_Czy naprawdę zadałaś mi to pytanie, haha? E._

_Tak, musisz na nie odpowiedzieć. B. _

_Nie wiem. Myślę, że to zależy od towarzystwa i jak spędzam z nimi czas. Zresztą ci, z którymi najwięcej się spotykam, nie pozwalają mi dojrzeć._

Nasza rozmowa trwała, dopóki nie zachciało mi się znowu spać. W końcu ziewnęłam, spojrzałam na zegarek, było dopiero wpół do jedenastej, czy ja zwariowałam? Czułam się naprawdę zmęczona.

_Stary, już kończę., Jestem zmęczona, nie czuję swoich nóg. Do zobaczenia jutro. B._

_Pa, Bello. E_

Następnego dnia w szkole było mniej napięcia. Już nie patrzył na mnie tym niewygodnym wzrokiem na stołówce lub gdy szłam korytarzem. Teraz w oczach Edwarda mogłam dostrzec szczęście, a nie przerażenie.

Zastanawiam się, co będzie, gdy mój brzuch urośnie. Czy nadal będzie się tak uśmiechał do mnie na korytarzu? Na razie nie będziemy zasypywać gruszek w popiele.2

Rose i ja siedziałyśmy na naszym miejscu w stołówce. Nasz stolik był przy oknie, gdzie mogłam spędzić godzinę, doprowadzając się do szaleństwa. Tak naprawdę, mogłam mieć AADD, ale kto w ogóle lubił termin „zespół nadpobudliwości psychoruchowej osoby dorosłej"? To zaburzenie sprawiało, że wszystko, co wydawało się takie złe, tak naprawdę nie było.

Oczywiście, normalnych ludzi denerwowało nawet ADHD u dzieci, ale mi to się podobało. Można zobaczyć, jak przewód zostanie podłączony do drzewa i patrzeć, jak dzieci bez sensu wkładają liście do zegara, ale za to po prostu świetnie się bawią. Moje życie w pigułce. Cóż, aktualnie całe moje życie można by opisać w kilku słowach: „Ah, pomocy, jestem związana. Jak się mogę wydostać?"

– Możesz mi przypomnieć że jestem w ciąży? – poprosiłam Rosalie, podnosząc koszulkę do góry, patrząc na niewiele większy brzuch. Powinnam jeść, żeby dziecko było większe? To byłby dopiero cios.

– Nic nie widać, Bello. – zapewniła mnie. – To po prostu lekkie wybrzuszenie, nic wielkiego. Ludzie po prostu pomyślą, że przytyłaś i chcesz, by grawitacja mocniej na ciebie działała.

– Dzięki, chyba. – mruknęłam, gładząc skórę na brzuchu. Naciągnęłam z powrotem koszulkę i zaczęłam jeść moją sałatkę Cezara. Sue jest suką i ułożyła mi plan tego, co mam codziennie jeść. – O, Jezu Chryste, cholera, muszę znowu się wysikać. Pilnuj mojej tacki, Rose.

– Pewnie. – powiedziała, patrząc na Jaspera Whiltocka, który obecnie umawia się z Alice Brandon. Rosalie nie miała żadnego wstydu, kiedy całkowicie została wycyckana. Dzięki Bogu, nie było kolejki. Dziękuję ci za to Panie. Inaczej zsikałabym się w spodnie. A to by było nie fajne, zdecydowanie.

Myłam właśnie ręce, kiedy weszła do łazienki królowa. Zdecydowałam się nie podnosić w ogóle głowy do góry i nie dawać po sobie oznak, że ją zauważyłam. Moda, to była coś, co teraz mi chodziło po głowie i nie mogłam zauważyć, dlaczego Alice Brandon tak wyglądała w ubraniach. Poważnie, kto wpadł na pomysł, by nakładać na siebie różowy cień do powiek, chyba musiała być zjarana. Jednak spojrzałam na nią. Jej małe stópki i ramiona były skrzyżowane. Spojrzała na mnie pogardliwie, oglądając mnie od stóp do głów, przy okazji żując swoją gumę. Jeżeli byłby to ktoś inny, a nie ona, powiedziałabym, żeby przestala żuć gumę, bo wygląda jak krowa, ale ta dziewczyna była naprawdę niska i w jakiś sposób mnie onieśmielała.

Patrzyła na mnie z zabójczym wzorkiem.

– Więc, to ty jesteś dziewczyną, która idzie z Edwardem na Homecoming, huh? – wszystko, co mogłam zrobić, to pokiwać głową. – Nie jesteś jakąś laską. – westchnęła. – Ale musisz się dobrze ubierać, cholera, dziewczyno. Byłabyś wtedy bardziej seksowna. Zazdroszczę ci twojej figury. Jak ty to robisz?

– Co robię? – zapytałam, całkowicie zdezorientowana. – Oh, um, no nie wiem? Może zostałam obdarzona szybkim metabolizmem, tak myślę.

– Chryste, powinnam cię za to nienawidzić. – szepnęła, wciąż patrząc na moje ciało. – Ale, gdym mogła cię ubrać, przynajmniej jednego dnia, wyglądałabyś jak kobieta. Wtedy wszyscy inni by się zastanawiali, dlaczego to ciebie nie zaprosili na Homecoming.

– Myślę, że czuję się dobrze w tych ciuchach. – powiedziałam cicho, patrząc na swoje Conversy.

– Cóż, kiedy ty i Edward jesteście razem, nie masz wyboru. – odpowiedziała radośnie. – Porozmawiamy wkrótce, Swan. – następnie wyszła z łazienki, zostawiając mnie z otwartą buzią.

Co do cholery? Od kiedy Edward i ja jesteśmy razem? Skąd ona to wytrzasnęła? Szybko wybiegłam z łazienki, rumieniąc się na myśl bycia z Edwardem. Ten głupi chochlik o tym mi powiedział i nie mogłam się teraz z tego otrząsnąć. Próbowałam myśleć o wszystkim, ale wszystko wracało do Edwarda.

Ręce Edwarda, włosy Edwarda, głupi, krzywy uśmiech Edwarda, ubrania Edwarda, ciało Edwarda, idealne zęby Edwarda, brak wyobraźni Edwarda… wszystko o Edwardzie. A tego, co o nim nie wiedziałam, zmyśliłam. Nagle stałby się tak szalony jak ja, należał do Switchoof i śmiał się z przesądów. Kurwa, to byłoby dobre. Moja wyobraźnia lubiła mnie zabierać do miejsc, gdzie nigdy nie byłam. Marzyłam o wielu rzeczach.

Dziękuję, Alice Brandon. Dzięki Wielkie!

W międzyczasie wróciłam do stolika, Rose nie było przy nim, stała z Jasperem Whiltockiem. Boże, znowu filtruje. Wepchałam sobie sałatkę do buzi i żułam ją wściekle, nadal wkurzona. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego byłam wkurzona, ale najwyraźniej tak teraz będzie. Hormony, one nie poprawiają tej całej sytuacji z ciążą. Oczywiście ludzie patrzyli na mnie, jak wpadałam w szał, a oczywiście Mike Newton musiał do mnie podejść, usiąść obok i próbować ze mną porozmawiać o bezmyślnych pierdołach, które tak naprawdę mnie nie obchodziły. W końcu się odezwałam.

– Mike, mówisz już od jakiś dwudziestu minut, tak? Chcę zjeść w milczeniu. – zrobił się jasno czerwony na twarzy, podniósł się i wymamrotał jakieś przeprosiny. Wtedy poczułam się winna, wepchnęłam kolejne części sałatki do ust, bawiłam się włosami, oddychałam głęboko, próbując się uspokoić.

Wtedy mój telefon zawibrował w kieszeni, skrzywiłam się i go wyjęłam. Kto do mnie mógł pisać w szkole?

_Co się stało? E_

Wiadomość była od Edwarda.

_Nic, to tylko hormony, mam nadzieję. B._

_Oh. Chcesz być moją partnerką przy projekcie z biologii? Moglibyśmy spędzać razem więcej czasu. E _

Co? Dlaczego on chce spędzać ze mną więcej czasu? Uspokój się, Bella. On stara się być pomocny. Możesz skorzystać z tego, co oferuje, zwłaszcza, że będziesz społecznie pomijana. Świetnie! Teraz mówiłam sama do siebie.

_Oczywiście. B_

_Świetnie E_

Zamknęłam telefon, położyłam głowę na stole i miałam nadzieję, że włosy nie znalazły się w zupie, którą miałam zjeść. Kurwa, jakby mi zależało. Podobno Alice Brandon pomoże mi później z tym całym gównem. Zadzwonił dzwonek, zaraz jak załamałam się psychicznie. Zostawiłam tacę na stole z dziesięcioma dolcami.

To powinno wynagrodzić sprzątanie tego bajzlu. Wyciągnęłam włosy z grochówki, próbując wmieszać się tłum na korytarzu. Tak, wkrótce wszyscy będą mnie unikać. Wszyscy będą schodzić mi z drogi. To będzie beznadziejne. Nie będę musiała się przepychać do swojej szafki.

– Jak się rozmawiało z Jasperem? – zapytałam Rose, kiedy znalazłam się przy naszych szafkach.

– Dobrze. – westchnęła. – On jest po prostu napalony na Alice. Niedługo będzie po tym, zresztą ona go rzuci prędzej czy później. Ta dziewczyna nie ma chłopaka dłużej, niż kilka tygodni.

– Ona dopadła mnie w łazience. – przyznałam. – Ale bez przemocy. Powiedziała mi, że mogłabym być piękna, gdybym chciała i że kiedy jestem z Edwardem, ona mi z tym pomoże. – skrzywiłam się. – Ona jest szalona.

– O. – Rose otworzyła szeroko oczy. – Słyszałam, że coś nie tak z jej psychiką. Jej babcia jest właścicielką tego sklepu na Main Street, wiesz wiedźmy i te sprawy. Powiedziała, jak jesteś z Edwardem? Boże, ty suko masz szczęście,. Edward jest gorący. – moje policzki zrobiły się czerwone.

– Zamknij się, Rose.

– Dobrze, dobrze, przestanę. – wymamrotała. – Porozmawiamy po szkole, ok.?

– Dobrze. – odpowiedziałam.

Biologia zleciała szybko, Edward i ja staliśmy się partnerami, ku przerażeniu Mike'a. Siedziałam z nim przez trzy lata. To nagła, miła zmiana. Mike zawsze robił wszystkie prace dla mnie, ten chłopak był tak.. irytujący. Nie mogłam go znieść.

– Co masz następne? – zapytał mnie Edward, byliśmy teraz w pracowni komputerowej. Mieliśmy „badania" do zrobienia. Edward oglądał nowe samochody, a ja oglądałam strony muzyczne.

– Siłownia, ale myślę, że sobie to odpuszczę. – stwierdziłam. – A ty?

– Angielski.

– Szczęściarz. – mruknęłam, czytając kolejną piosenkę.

– Co będziesz robić, jak sobie odpuścisz?

– Hmm, nie wiem. Zależy to od mojego nastroju. Zawsze poszłam się najarać, by później pójść do Newtona, bo tak naprawdę, nie byłam w normalnym stanie pracować z nim, lecz drugiego dnia zawsze dawałam sobie z tym spokój. Sue mnie to tego zmusiła. – Edward spojrzał na mnie poważnie. – Och, stary, już to rzuciłam. Umiem się pohamować – automatycznie się zrelaksował. – Pewnie pojadę do domu i będę wcinać lody z ogórkami i koperkiem, albo coś innego.

– Mogę się dołączyć? – spojrzałam na Edwarda.

– Mówisz poważnie? Jesteś skłonny przez to przejść? – wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak, dlaczego nie? To nie tak, jakbym nie chciał. – parsknęłam.

– Tak, tak samo jak wizyty u dentysty czy innego gówna – Edwardowi aż poczerwieniały uszy ze złości.

– Dobrze, możesz usiąść, ale nie psuj tego momentu. – odpowiedziałam. – Oglądamy film Disney czy tego chcesz czy nie. Jednak wiesz, musimy się utrzymać przy PG-133. – uśmiechnął się.

– Jaki jest twój ulubiony film Disneya? Oglądam je chyba od ośmiu lat z Katie, muszę przyznać, że najlepszy to chyba Mała Syrenka.

– To tylko dlatego, że Arielka ma czerwone włosy. – powiedziałam z przekąsem. – To znaczy, tylko idioci mają czerwone4 włosy. – Edward spojrzał na mnie.

– Um, przepraszam? – powiedziałam. Nie chciałam go obrazić, to był tylko żart. Zaśmiał się i wtedy zrozumiałam, że tylko się ze mną przedrzeźniał. Wybuchłam śmiechem, po czym lekko go popchnęłam.

– Jesteś po prostu zazdrosna. – odparł. – Taki kolor włosów jest unikatowy. Ty po prostu masz przeciętne, brązowe włosy.

– Myślę, że poradzę sobie bez dziwnych włosów, dziękuję. – odpowiedziałam, patrząc z powrotem na komputer. – Jakiego koloru są twoje włosy? Brązowe? – Edward wzruszył ramionami.

– Myślę, że tak uważa większość ludzi.

– Brąz jest lepszy. – zdecydowałam, a on się uśmiechnął.

– Brąz, to jest to.

Po skończeniu lekcji, wsiedliśmy do naszych samochodów i pojechaliśmy prosto do mnie. W końcu nasza opiekunka – Emily Uley – poszła do domu, a ja zrobiłam popcorn dla siebie, Setha i Edwarda, po czym zaczęliśmy oglądać Robin Hooda, ulubioną bajkę Setha.

Edward wyszedł po filmie, miał jakiś trening footballu czy czegoś tam.

– Kim był ten facet? – zapytał Seth, zamykając drzwi.

– Edward Masen, facet z mojej szkoły. – odpowiedziałam, wkładając popcorn do ust.

– Dlaczego tutaj jest? Nie widziałem go wcześniej. – Setkh się skrzywił.

– Czemu zadajesz tak wiele pytań, małpko? – zapytałam. – Daj spokój, okej? On jest po prostu przyjacielem.

– Dobrze. – powiedział, przekręcając oczami. Zaśmiałam się, próbując się nie uśmiechać. Musiałam iść znowu się wysikać. To będzie długie sześć miesięcy.

1 **Hiperbola – **przedstawienie jakiegoś zjawiska celowo wyolbrzymiającego jakieś cechy.

2 Tak, tak to jest powiedzenie, które oznacza, że zobaczymy jak to będzie lub podejmiemy odpowiednią decyzję, gdy nadejdzie na to czas.

3 FILMY PRZEZNACZONE DLA DZIECI

4 Odniesienie do włosów Edwarda, tutaj tak jakby chodzi o takie rudo-czerwono-miedziane :P


	7. Rozdział 7

Rozdział 7

W tym malutkim pokoju przez chwilę panowała cisza, zanim mocno złapałam oddech i przestałam na chwilę oddychać. Jak to byłoby niesamowicie gdyby Cullenowie wzięli nasze dziecko? Ona lub on byłby / byłaby zawsze blisko mnie. Wtedy może nie czułam bym, jakby straciła swoje dziecko. Chciałam po prostu dowiedzieć się, co reszta rodziny o tym myśli.

– Mówisz poważnie? – zapytałam w końcu. Dr Cullen pokiwał głową, patrząc na mnie zadowolony.

– Mamy własnego prawnika i wszystko. My po prostu czekaliśmy i czekaliśmy, ale wiele ludzi zawsze się wycofywało. Esme już tyle razy się załamała.

– O cholera! – zawołałam. – Nie ma mowy, żebym się wycofała. Kiedy możemy zacząć? Może dzisiaj wieczorem? Charlie też będzie chciał przyjść, jeżeli się o tym dowie.

– Tak, tak, pewnie – nigdy nie widziałam Dr. Cullena tak podekscytowanego. Wyjął swój telefon komórkowy, a na jego twarzy widniał wielki uśmiech. – Esme? Możesz zaprosić pana Mallory do nas, na dzisiejszy wieczór? – zatrzymał się, spojrzał na mnie, kiwnęłam głową i się uśmiechnęłam. Mogłam usłyszeć radosne okrzyki Esme. – Tak, jestem pewien. Kocham Cię. Do zobaczenia wieczorem – szybko powiedział, rozłączył się i uśmiechnął się do mnie. – Esme chciałaby, bym i podziękował, Bello. Jestem pewien, że zrobimy to sama dzisiaj, kiedy do nas przyjdziesz.

– Też mogę przyjść? – zapytał Edward. Nasz szczęśliwy moment właśnie został przerwany. Cholera, Edward. Właśnie miałam dobry moment z moim człowiekiem!

– Oh, um, przypuszczam, że powinieneś – odpowiedział Dr. Cullen. – Jednakże, twoja obecność nie jest wymagana. Jeżeli mas trening, albo randkę ze swoją dziewczyną, czy coś innego to zrozumiemy – spojrzał na mnie z małych uśmiechem. Edward się skrzywił.

– Nie, nie mam dziś treningu ani nie mam dziewczyny. Przyjdę – założył ramiona, stawiając wyzwanie Dr. Cullenowi. – Sądzisz, że jestem nieodpowiedzialny, aby z tym sobie poradzić?

– A czy ty się boisz, co pomyślą o tobie rówieśnicy, gdy dowiedzą się, że Bella jest z Tobą w ciąży? – odparł. Wyprostował się i posłał Edwardowi mordercze spojrzenie. Robi się coraz gorzej. Nie mogłam się odczekać, by opowiedzieć o tym Rose. Edward zarumienił się, spojrzał w bok, wiedząc, że przegrał. – Tak właśnie myślałem – odpowiedział chłodno Dr. Cullen. – Więc, twoja obecność nie jest wymagana, chyba, że jesteś gotów stać się dorosłym

Edward popatrzył na niego chłodno, lecz nic nie odpowiedział. Odchrząknęłam.

– Cóż, myślę, że ja i Charlie wpadniemy, jeżeli to będzie w porządku.

– Tak, idealnie – odpowiedział, przeniósł wzrok z Edwarda na mnie uśmiechając się ciepło, tak jakby nic się nie stało. – Czy Sue i Seth też mogliby przyjść?

– Seth ma dzisiaj trening – wyjaśniłam. – I myślę, że on wciąż nie rozumie, co się dzieje. Rozmawialiśmy o tym przy nim, lecz chyba od nie do końca łapie. Myślę, że Sue chce to na razie zachować – Dr. Cullen skinął głową.

– Dobrze, w takim razie spotkamy się o siódmej – uśmiechnął się. – Nie mogę doczekać się USG – zeskoczyłam ze stołu.

– Ja również. To coś cały czas rośnie. Już widzę niewielkie wybrzuszenie – podniosłam bluzkę i stanęłam bokiem. – Widzisz to?

Edward i Dr. Cullen spojrzeli na mój brzuch. Był dość płaski i może tylko ja to widziałam, ale widziałam małe wybrzuszenie. Nawet Rose przyznała, że wyglądam normalnie i że nic nadzwyczajnego nie widać.

– Tak, myślę, że jest mała różnica – mruknął doktor. – Chcesz się zważyć?

– Dlaczego nie? – odpowiedziałam, wchodząc na wagę. Dr. Cullen uregulował wszystko i szybko zapisał moją wagę.

– Tak, wszystko idzie idealnie. Pięknie, pięknie! – uśmiechnęłam się.

– Mam iść sama do pani Stanley, Edward? – wolałabym, żeby tym razem nie patrzyła na mnie w taki sposób, jestem pewna, ze jest to najnowsza plotka wśród czterdziestoletnich plotkarek – Edward potarł swój kark.

– Nie, myślę, że pójdę. To znaczy, masz małe wybrzuszenie. To jest nawet.. fajne – skończył mówić. Tak jakby chciał odnieść się do tego co powiedział doktor Cullen. Prawie parsknęłam.

– Trzeba być gotowym na wszystko, tak myślę – odpowiedziałam. – Więc idźmy tam, do zobaczenia później. Doktorze C.

– Cześć, Bella.

Szliśmy po korytarzu strasznie powolnie. Edward najwyraźniej był bardzo zdenerwowany tym, co powiedział doktor Cullen. Czy to moja wina, pewnie nadal jest na mnie zły, kiedy dowiedział, ze Alice najprawdopodobniej się wszystkiego dowiedziała. Cokolwiek robisz, rób to sam. Nie byłam dzieckiem…

– Wszystko w porządku? – w końcu zapytałam, uderzając swoje uda by przerwać ciszę.

– Tak – westchnął. – Nie, nie jest w porządku. Może… nie wiem.

– Świetnie – odpowiedziałam.

– Bello, zachowałem się niesprawiedliwie – przyznał w końcu. – Dr. Cullen miał rację, nie zachowywałem się odpowiedzialnie, tak jak powinienem – powiedział głośno, zamknął głowę po czym opuścił głowę. – Przepraszam.

– Stary, to jest, nieważne – odpowiedziałam, chociaż tak naprawdę nic nie powiedziałam.

– Ni to nie jest „nieważne: - wymamrotał Edward. – Jestem za młody na to. Ludzie myślą, że dorastam, a tutaj nagle przydarzyło mi się takie gówno, jestem zagubiony.

– A ty jak myślisz, że co ja czuję? – zapytałam. – To ja jestem osobą, która będzie ten wstyd pod koszulką – Edward zmarszczył czoło na mój dobór słów. Pierdolić to. Jeżeli on się tego wstydzi, ja taka nie będę. Spojrzał na mnie podnosząc brwi, tak jakby miałaby to być odpowiedzieć. Nic nie powiedział. – To ja jestem osobą, która będzie znosić te wszystkie upokorzenia – kontynuowałam. – Powiedziałam ci, że nikomu nie powiem, że to ty. Przeżyję to. Możesz ochronić swoja reputację i status społeczny i prowadzić sielankowe życie. Dam sobie radę. Nie jestem wykonana z cienkiego drutu. Moje życie nigdy nie było proste. Jeszcze coś takiego mi się przydarzyło. Tak jakby moje życie potrzebowało następnej katastrofy, ciąży – spojrzałam na niego, powstrzymując swoje łzy. – Lecz ty jesteś doskonały – skończyłam mówić sarkastycznie.

Edward popatrzyła na mnie całkowicie zszokowany, z otwartą szczęką. Wytarłam łzy, cicho się śmiejąc.

– Głupie hormony – to zapewnie było wyjaśnienie na wszystko. Zastanawiałam się, czy rzeczywiście prawdą było to, że kobiety w ciąży, żyły w ciągłym stresie, ponieważ ich wagina dziwnie pachnie lub będą mieć niekontrolowane wybuchy. Zaczęłam iść, ale Edward mnie zatrzymał.

Mój brzuch pulsował, ale nie, dlatego, że rośnie tam dziecko. Wracałam się w stronę chłopaka, który w rzeczywistości kimś dla mnie był i to bolało. Czułam płonący ogień w moim brzuchu. Nieprzyjemny ogień, który sprawiał, ze robił mi się gorąco i czułam się wściekła, tak jakby pożar lasu, który nie chce się ugasić. Zabijało mnie od środka myśl, że on może tak po prostu sobie odejść i na tym nie ucierpi. Natomiast moje życie będzie musiało toczyć się dalej i składa się z wyimaginowanych chwil.

Edward może taki był. Może on mi się nadzwyczajnie śni. Wiedziałam, że marzenia się nie spełniają. Wiedziałam, ze to może się stać. Czemu byłam taka głupia? Jak mogłam pozwolić by moje serce zamieszało w rozumie? Serce bawi się mózgiem, a później rzuca je na pożarcie strzępom.

– Bello, poczekaj – moje stopy zatrzymały się wbrew mojej woli. Gdyby miało to ode mnie zależeć, szłam bym dalej. Weszłabym do środka na USG, mając nadzieję, że usłyszę zaraz dźwięk zamykających drzwi. Wtedy powiedziałam by Stanley żeby się zamknęła i zrobiła mi to cholernie USG. Ale nie, moje cholerne serce w taki sposób się nie zachowywało.

Edward poszedł ze mną. Nie mogłam się odwrócić do niego. Moja lekko myśląc zaginęła w fali przypływu emocji, które wywołał Edward. Poczułam jak kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu, westchnął i otworzył drzwi, Tak bardzo starałam się utrzymać moje oczy na podłodze, ale przesunęłam głowę w bok, by spojrzeć na rękę Edwarda, a później na niego. Jego wzrok był… intensywny, bolesny i ekstatyczny. Zbyt wiele emocji naraz. Zbyt wiele emocji zamkniętych w kliku milimetrach kwadratowych gałki ocznej.

– Bello, daleko mi do doskonałości, to zabolało – wyszeptał, a ja mogłam poczuć jego miętowy oddech na swojej twarzy. – A ja muszę sobie coś udowodnić – zaśmiał się, spojrzałam na sufit, przeklinając Boga za to wszystko. – Nie miałem żądnego prawa – mruknął. – Nie mam prawa do niczego.

– Prawa do czego? – zapytałam cicho.

– Bello ja, miałem.. – pokręcił głową. – Jakie słowo mogę użyć by to opisać? Rzecz? Przeczycie? Nie wiem. Pragnąłem cię od dnia, kiedy cię ujrzałem – zadławiłam się swoim własnym oddechem. Moje oczy były szeroko otwarte, a mój żołądek podskakiwał jak piłeczka do ping-ponga.

– Co.. co ty powiedziałeś? – zapytałam. – Chodzi mi, co masz na myśli. Nie rozumiem – zaśmiał się, tak jakby poczuł ulgę, ze mi to wszystko powiedział. – Przez całą szkołę ciebie pragnąłem. Myślałem, że odejdę od zmysłów. I rzeczywiście tak było. Chodzi o to, kto mógłby się zakochać w dziwnej dziewczynie? Bez obrazy.

– Rozumiem – zapewniłam go.

– Każdy facet chce zaliczyć, zanim skończy szkołę – kontynuował, ocierając kciukiem moją dłoń. – Za każdy razem, gdy jakiś facet wspominał o tobie, na mojej twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech, ja po prostu rumieniłem się, robiłem się czerwony ja burak. Nie mogłem się kontrolować, Bello – odpowiedział, wypuszczają powietrze. – Podczas Homecoming'u wypiłem dwa drinki. W ogóle nie byłem pijany – Edward pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się.

– Kiedy zobaczyłem cię w tej sukience, poczułem się jakbym wybił o dziesięć więcej drinków. Po prostu… topiłem się. Nie poznałem cię i pomyślałem „To jest to". Może to jest ta dziewczyna, która uwolni mnie od Belli Swan – roześmiał się ponownie. Wydawał się rozbawiony i trochę mnie przerażał. – Ale to byłaś ty – pochylił się i oparł woje czoło o moje. – To zawsze byłaś ty.

– Tak? – szepnęłam. – Nadal nic nie rozumiem. Jesteś jak reszta chłopaków ze szkoły, choć jest jeden wyjątek, tylko ty dostałeś się do moich spodni. To nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Ja to wiem. Ja to wiem – ale tak naprawdę Edward różnił się od reszty chłopaków tym, że był przyzwoity. Myślałam, ze to tylko ja mam ten problem. Edward uśmiechnął się do mnie, przyciągać mnie do siebie. Miał takie długie rzęsy.

– Bella, moje uczucia do ciebie naprawdę się różnią od reszty chłopaków – skrzywiłam się.

– To dobrze czy źle? – pocałował mnie pomiędzy brwiami.

– Dobrze. Idealnie. Niesamowicie – skrył swój nos w moich włosach. – Całkowicie niesamowicie – jego ręce krążyły po moich ramionach, przyciągając mnie do niego. Moje ramiona jednak przylegały do mojego ciała i nie wiedziałam, co powinnam zrobić. W końcu owinęłam je luźno wokół jego tułowia.

– Nadal nie rozumiem – mruknęłam do jego klatki piersiowej. – Dlaczego możesz coś do mnie czuć? Nawet mnie nie znasz.

– Przestań rujnować chwilę – powiedział Edward. Po prostu się ciesz.

Człowieku, ja cieszyłam się każdą chwilą. Po prostu nie mogłam zrozumieć uczuć Edwarda do mnie. Nie wiedziałam, do czego to prowadzi. On zazwyczaj się tak nie zachowywał. Był zbyt poważny przez cały czas. Skąd ten nagły wybuch emocji? Dlaczego teraz zawładnęło nim serce? Dlaczego nie później? Dlaczego teraz?

Edward pocałował czubek mojej głowy, odsunął się, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

– Idziemy? – zaproponował mi swoją rękę.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem.

I tak oto poszliśmy razem prosto na USG, oraz chcemy się dowiedzieć, co między nami się działo.


	8. Rozdział 8

Rozdział 8

Uśmiech wciąż był przyklejony do twarzy Edwarda, podczas gdy pani Stanley zachowywała się w stosunku do mnie jak skończona suka. Zapytała mnie, czy przybyło mi dużo na wadze i czy w końcu dostałam zapłatę za moją dotychczasową "ekspozycję nieprzyzwoitości" w La Push Quileute Fair. Nieprzyzwoicie eksponowałam mój tyłek. Czyjaś córka pociągnęła w dół mój dres podczas parady, a ja nie miałam na sobie bielizny. Nienawidzę bielizny.

Edward bronił mnie wesoło, mówiąc, że właściwie to ledwo przybyłam na wadze. Powiedział, że poruszam się doskonale. Powiedział też, że to Jessica pociągnęła mnie za spodnie, jak dla mnie był pewien, że ma tajemnicę. Miał nią być jej homoseksualizm, choć nie powiedział tej części a aluzja przeleciała nad głową pani Stanley.

Myślę, że to wtedy, kiedy mój blask wszedł do gry. Czułam, że moja skóra rozciąga się, kiedy uśmiechnęłam się bardzo szeroko. Bolało mnie uśmiechanie się tak mocno. Ale to był rodzaj bólu, który byłam gotowa znieść, bo byłam po prostu tak cholernie szczęśliwa.

– Cóż, rzeczy wyglądają po prostu bardzo dobrze – Pani Stanley ogłosiła, kiedy dziecko pojawiło się na ekranie. Nadal wyglądał jak kosmita, ale zaczynał powoli przypominać człowieka – Wszystko wskazuje na to, że dziecko będzie zdrowe. Chcesz zdjęcie tym razem?

– Tak – odpowiedziałam. Otworzyłam usta, aby wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale Edward przerwał.  
>– Czy możemy dwa, proszę? – zapytał – Chciałbym jedno tego rodzaju dla siebie.<p>

Pani Stanley posłała mu wymuszony uśmiech – To jest do zrobienia. Możecie je odebrać w recepcji. Do zobaczenia za miesiąc – Obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju. I znowu byliśmy tylko Edwardem i Bellą. Milcząc zaczęłam wycieranie galaretki z mojego brzucha, zanim Edward zabrał chusteczkę z mojej ręki i zrobił to za mnie.

– Nadal nie rozumiem – powiedziałam, przerywając zaskakująco wygodne milczenie – Jeśli naprawdę lubiłeś mnie tak bardzo przez te wszystkie lata, to dlaczego czekałeś? Mogłeś porozmawiać ze mną.

Edward skrzywił się – Nie jestem dumny ze wszystkich moich decyzji. Pozwoliłem popularności uderzyć do głowy. Myślałem, że pojawi się ktoś lepszy dla mojego stylu życia. Powtarzałem sobie, że to tylko głupi wypadek.

– Nie byłam tą dziwaczką w szkole podstawowej, prawda? – Zapytałam, marszcząc nos.

– Nie – Edward wyrzucił chusteczkę i powoli pociągnął moją koszulkę w dół. Uśmiechnął się zanim powiedział – Ty byłaś dziwniejsza.

Zaśmiałam się zanim żartobliwie odepchnęłam go. Zaśmiał się nisko i splótł swoje palce z moimi, wzdychając szczęśliwie.

– Nigdy nie myślałem, że jesteś dziwna – Edward kontynuował, patrząc na nasze splecione ręce – Ale wszyscy inni tak – Uśmiechnął się do mnie ponownie – Wszyscy w Forks są jak ciasteczkowy nóż. Moi "przyjaciele" nie są naprawdę moimi przyjaciółmi. Oni są tylko ludźmi,z którymi spędzam czas. Emmett, Jasper i Alice są inni. Cała nasza czwórka ma tajemnice, które trzymamy z dala od populacji ogólnej, ale dzielimy się nimi ze sobą. Emmett nazywa nas "Elitą"– Edward przewrócił oczami – bo każdy chce być częścią naszej małej grupy.

– Cóż, czy nie jestem szczęściarą? Alice zaprosiła mnie do "Elity" – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się – Co takiego zrobiłam, by zasłużyć na taki honor?

– Alice jest ciekawa – Edward powiedział powoli – Ona... ona myśli, że widzi przyszłość. Jej babcia najwyraźniej ma taki sam talent.

– Tak, jednego dnia zaciągnęła mnie w kąt, w łazience i powiedziała mi, że ty i ja w końcu skończymy razem – powiedziałam – Myślałam, że zwariowała.

– Powiedziała ci to? – Edward zapytał.

– Nie dokładnie te słowa, ale powiedziała mi, że nie może się doczekać, aż ty i ja będziemy razem, tak, aby mogła mi powiedzieć, jak się ubierać odpowiednio.

– Co? – Edward wyglądał na zaskoczonego – To jest absurdalne.

– Straszne – mruknęłam. Spojrzałam na zegar na ścianie – Może powinniśmy wyjść. Nadal muszę porozmawiać z Charliem o sprawach związanych z adopcją.

– Czy chcesz, abym przyszedł?

Potrząsnęłam głową – Myślę, że ja i Charlie musimy zrobić to sami. I myślę, że Dr. Cullen nie będzie zachwycony, jeśli wejdziesz do jego domu – uśmiechnęłam się.

– Tak, co to do cholery miało znaczyć? – Edward zapytał oburzony ( defensively).

– To moja wina – przyznałam – Powiedziałam mu, że nie byłeś gotowy przyznać, że byłam w ciąży ze względu na siebie – potrząsnęłam głową – Kiedy przeraziłeś się dzisiaj z powodu Alice, pomyślałam, że obwiniasz mnie. Może myślisz, że cie po prostu wykorzystuje, aby zwiększyć społeczny szacunek. Nie wiem. Ludzie zawsze wymyślają dla mnie usprawiedliwienie.

– Nie obwiniałem cie – Edward odpowiedział – Muszę przyznać, że nie jestem gotowy, na to by cały świat wiedział, że jesteś w ciąży, ale nie z tego powodu co ty, to dlatego, że ludzie będą patrzeć na mnie. To mnie będą winić za to, Bello. Wszyscy wiedzą, że straciłaś(wasted) na Homecoming.

– Jednak byłoby o wiele łatwiej obwiniać mnie – mruknęłam – Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, jestem swego rodzaju obojętna na świat. Świat mógłby się palić, a ja nadal bym się uśmiechała. Myślę, że pani Stanley obwinia mnie za to.

– Oh, pieprzyć panią Stanley – Edward warknął – Bello, możesz po prostu przestać? Masz rację, jesteś obojętna na świat. Pani Stanley nie obwinia cię za to, że jesteś w ciąży, obwinia cię za mnie, że zerwałem z Jessicą, nawet jeśli wydarzyło się to w maju.

– Oh – rzeczywiście byłam stracona, jeżeli chodzi o zrozumienie, co się dzieje w moim zacofanym mieście .

– Czy ty rezygnujesz? – Edward zapytał z uśmiechem. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, a ja to po prostu zauważyłam. To było słodkie. On miał tylko jeden dołeczek.

– Nie.

Westchnął, przewracając oczami z rozbawionym uśmiechem – Świetnie. Zajmiemy się tym później. Teraz myślę, że powinienem cię odwieźć do domu.

– Tak, proszę – odpowiedziałam, wstając powoli i pozwalając Edwardowi złapać moją rękę, kiedy opuściliśmy szpital.

Była dopiero trzecia. Miałam czas. Edward też to zauważył.

– Czy chcesz pojeździć po okolicy czy coś? Wziąć coś do jedzenia? – zapytał po tym, jak wyjechaliśmy z parkingu.

– Hmm, co dziecko chciałoby teraz? – Zadałam sobie pytanie, patrząc na mój brzuch – Naprawdę mam wrażenie... Slurpee (nazwa napoju) i... nasiona słonecznika.

Parsknął – Dobrze, Sevy jedźmy z tym.

Edward zawiózł nas do najbliższego 7–11, który był na rogu Main Street. Oh dzięki Bogu za 7–11!

Chwyciłam średni kubek i napełniłam go Pepsi**, podczas, gdy** Edward wziął kilka przyprawionych nasion słonecznika. Wyciągnęłam rękę po nasiona, tak by móc zapłacić. Edward pokręcił głową, nie pozwalając mi na to.

– Mogę sama to kupić, dziękuję – powiedziałam, wyrywając torebkę z jego rąk.

– Zawsze jesteś tak uparta?

– Tak.

Siedzieliśmy na zewnątrz, na ławce, kiedy zajadałam się nasionami słonecznika. Słone i słodkie smaki połączone w moich ustach i nic nie może być bardziejorgazmicznego** .**

– Chcesz? – Zapytałam, trzymając worek przed sobą. Edward pokręcił głową, a potem zaproponowałam mu moje Slurpee. Napił się przez słomkę a ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego – Lubisz to?

– Może nie w takiej ilości, ale lubię dobre Slurpee raz na jakiś czas. Naprawdę dobrze smakuje z wódką – Edward powiedział mi rzeczowo.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziałam, wyginając usta. – Homecoming był pierwszym razem, kiedy piłam. Upijanie sie nie jest w moim stylu.

– Alkohol nie jest zły, jeśli się nie przesadza – Edward szepnął, chwytając Slurpee i biorąc łyk – Trzeba znać swoje granice.

– Nie mam żadnych ograniczeń – odpowiedziałam, wyrywając moje Slurpee z powrotem.

– Oczywiście – odparł cierpko.

– Och, jakbyś mógł coś powiedzieć. Czy nie jesteś jak męska kurwa?

Edward skrzywił się – Gdzie do cholery to słyszałaś?

– Nie słyszałam, po prostu pomyślałam, że możesz być – mruknęłam wzruszając ramionami i biorąc łyk – Dziewczyny zatapiają w tobie pazury cały czas.

– To nie znaczy, że zaciągam je do łóżka – Był wkurzony.

– Uspokój się, dzieciaku – mruknęłam, wywracając oczy – To tylko zwykła przyjacielska pogawędka, yo. Poluzuj krawat, oprzyj i zrelaksuj się.

Westchnął, sfrustrowany na mnie. Byliśmy takim przeciwieństwem. Byłam daleko poza niefrasobliwością i byłam swego rodzaju sztywna. Jak on kiedykolwiek mógł wpaść na to, że bycie dobrym dla siebie, było za trudne dla mnie.

– Słuchaj, zapomnij o tym, koleś – powiedziałam uspokajająco, pocierając jego plecy wolną ręką – Nie znasz mnie, tak dobrze jak Ci się najwidoczniej zdaje. Nie jestem miła przez cały czas. Pokazuje ludziom, że dbam o nich dokuczając im. Lepiej się do tego przyzwyczaj.

Edward zerknął na mnie, uśmiechając się na mój wybór słów. Westchnęłam z uśmiechem i przewróciłam oczami. Tak, właśnie przyznałam, że dbam o ciebie, głupku. To przesada.

– Tak, niczym w podstawówce co? Im więcej mnie drażnisz, tym bardziej mnie lubisz – Edward stwierdził teraz w lepszym nastroju.

Skinęłam głową, przy okazji trochę drżąc.

– Cóż, w takim przypadku, drażnij mnie dalej, Bello – Oparł się na ławce.

– Nah, nie sądzę, że to zrobię – Postanowiłam, podrażnić go jeszcze bardziej.

Edward pochylił się bliżej do mnie, jego oczy błyszczały psotnie – Zależy ci na mnie, prawda?

Próbowałam odsunąć się, ale był jak szalona czarna dziura, wciągał mnie swoim spojrzeniem. Wszystko co mogłam zrobić to skinąć głową.

– Więc, nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko pocałowaniu mnie na trzeźwo?

Potrząsnęłam głową, w całkowitym transie. To było szalone, jaki wpływ miał na mnie.

– Dobrze – westchnął, delikatnie przyciskając swoje wargi do moich.

Nasze usta poruszały się razem, jak harmonia i Beethoven. Wkrótce nasze języki były splątane. Slurpee został upuszczony na ziemię, powodując głośne uderzenie, pozostawiając ręce wolne do zaplątania się we włosy Edwarda. Dłonie Edwarda złapały moją twarz, jego ręce były zaskakująco miękkie i ciepłe.

– Znajdźcie pokój – ktoś zawołał na ulicy. Grupka dzieci zachichotała, kiedy przejeżdżała na rowerach. Uśmiechnęłam się w wargi Edwarda, odsuwając się lekko od niego.

Edward zaśmiał się i odsunął, całując mnie delikatnie w usta raz jeszcze i opierając się z powrotem na ławce.

– Och, to było to małe gówno, Jason Weber – mruknęłam. Dlaczego tak doskonały moment musi być zniszczony przez dziecko, którym się opiekowałam?

– Młodszy brat Angeli Weber? – Edward zapytał.

– Tak – westchnęłam – Opiekowałam się nim i jego bliźniakiem. Są parą piekielnych wychowanków – uśmiechnęłam się – Dlatego ich lubię.

– Prawdopodobnie pomogłaś im na tej drodze – Edward powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem.

– Cholera nie! Jestem córką szefa policji, gościu – odpowiedziałam – Muszę być dobra. Muszę utrzymywać reputację .

Przewrócił oczami – To dlaczego palisz trawkę.

– Palę trawkę, ponieważ mogę – odpowiedziałam – Moja macocha Sue, zrobiła praktycznie wszystko co mogła, aby mnie uspokoić, kiedy byłam dzieckiem. Miałam A.D.D, więc zaczęła poszukiwania handlarza narkotyków, żeby dać mi zielsko. To jest jedyna rzecz,w której jest dobra.

– Czy twój tata wie? – Jeszcze raz Edward spojrzał w szoku.

– Nah, mógłby dostać tętniaka, gdyby się dowiedział – powiedziałam nonszalancko – To nasz mały sekret.

– To jest... niesamowicie fajne – Edward przyznał – Moja mama nie pozwala mi nawet dotknąć naszego barku.

– To nie jest takie trudne znaleźć kogoś do wciągnięcia, prawda? Wszyscy chłopcy z La Push są wystarczająco dorośli, prawda? – zapytałam. Szkoła w La Push została zamknięta jakiś czas temu, więc teraz wszystkie dzieci z rezerwatu chodzą do szkoły w Forks. Ci, którzy wcześniej zrezygnowali postanowili wrócić, kiedy okazało się, że będą mogli dojeżdżać autobusem (bussed) do Forks. Poszerzanie horyzontów, tak myślę.

– Tak, to nie problem, ale byłby to kop w tyłek, jeśli moi rodzice zrobiliby to dla mnie.

– Co mogę powiedzieć? Moja macocha jest kontrolnym świrem.

Kontynuowaliśmy rozmowę o naszych rodzicach, podczas gdy plułam nasionami słonecznika na cały chodnik. Zanim się zorientowałam, było wpół do szóstej.

– Cholera, lepiej się zbierajmy – mruknęłam, sprawdzając mój telefon – Cholera, Sue cholera , jeśli nie zjem o szóstej.

– Dobrze, no to lepiej cię odwiozę do tego dinozaura, którym jeździsz – Edward odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

– Hej, nie obrażaj ciężarówki – powiedziałam poważnie – Może wyglądać jak kawałek gówna, ale to coś działa jak marzenie i jest zbudowane jak czołg. Mogłabym usunąć twoje Volvo w dowolnym dniu.

– Zgodzę się– Edward przyznał – ale twój samochód nie ma absolutnie żadnych szans przeciwko mojemu w prędkości.

– Czytał pan _Zając i żółw,_ Edwardzie? – Zapytałam ze zmrużonymi oczami – To nie najszybszy wygrał wyścig.

Edward wzruszył ramionami dobrodusznie i otworzył drzwi pasażera dla mnie.

Charlie był faktycznie w pewnym sensie szczęśliwy, że znalazłam adopcyjną parę. Myślałam, że będzie na wszystko narzekać– narzekać, na temat cholernego czasu, narzekać, narzekać – Ale, tak naprawdę się uśmiechnął, kiedy powiedziałam mu, że Doktor i Pani Cullen byli gotowi do przyjęcia dziecka. Uśmiechał się. Po raz pierwszy po ponad trzech miesiącach, był uśmiechnięty.

– Kiedy chcą nas widzieć? – Charlie zapytał po tym jak poinformował Sue – Im wcześniej tym lepiej, tak myślę. Chce już ustalić to gówno.

– Dzisiaj, jeśli ci pasuje – odpowiedziałam, podnosząc jabłko i wycierając je w moją koszulkę zanim wzięłam gryza – Może być o siódmej.

Oczy Charliego były wkurzone, w dobry sposób – Wow, ci Cullenowie muszą być pewni siebie. Nie wiem, kto chciałby wziąć twoje dziecko. Jesteś takim dziwakiem – Uśmiechnął się

Przewróciłam oczami, uśmiechnięta – Jak myślisz po kim to mam?

– Ze strony matki, oczywiście – odpowiedział, nadal się uśmiechając. Nagle jego uśmiech zniknął i znów wyglądał jak starszy mężczyzna – Czy ten chłopak Masenów przyjdzie?

Potrząsnęłam głową – Nie, nie przyjdzie. Ale, um, on nie jest taki zły, tato. Jest całkiem przyzwoity, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko.

Charlie chrząknął szorstko, odmawiając spojrzenia na mnie – Zapłodnił cię, Bells. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jest do cholery prezesem klubu czystości, a ty byłaś tylko jego wpadką, wciąż cie wkręca – roześmiał się cicho z ironią.

– Wiem, że rzeczy nie są dokładnie idealne, tato, ale takie są.

Westchnął – Wiem. Po prostu nie jestem bardzo dobry w zaakceptowaniu tego, jak sądzę.

– Więc, ustaliliśmy wszystko? – Charlie zapytał po tym jak skończyliśmy podpisywanie wszystkich dokumentów. Pan Mallory pokazał na mnie – To jest to?

– Tak – dr Cullen odpowiedział z uśmiechem, owijając ramieniem Panią Cullen, która był absolutnie entuzjastyczna – To wszystko. Teraz musimy po prostu czekać.

– Sześć kolejnych miesięcy – mruknęłam pod nosem. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie o ultradźwiękach – Oh, stary, tu jest zdjęcie twojego przyszłego dziecka – wyciągnęłam zdjęcie. Lekarz i jego żona zebrali się wokół mnie i słychać było tylko ochy i achy nad zdjęciem dziecka – Możesz je zatrzymać.

– Dziękuję, Bello – Pani Cullen westchnęła, biorąc zdjęcie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, które były wypełnione łzami – Dziękuję za wszystko.

– Ach, to nic wielkiego – zapewniłam ją – Powinniście raczej podziękować też Edwardowi, wiecie. To on jest tym, który uczyni dziecko słodkim i co najmniej pół–normalnym.

– Na pewno to zrobimy – Dr Cullen mruknął sztywno. Powiedziałam mu, że byliśmy ponad tym, ale on wciąż nie bardzo lubił Edwarda.

– Cóż, powinniśmy co nie, Bells, nie sądzisz? – Charlie poprosił mnie – To była przyjemność, naprawdę. Dziękuję wam.

– Nie, naprawdę, to my dziękujemy – Esme powiedziała, przytulając do piersi zdjęcie, uśmiechając się ciepło – Bądź pewna, że Carlisle zadba o rachunki i wszystko – Spojrzała na mnie z radością – Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Bello – Zarzuciła mi ramiona na szyję, przytulając mnie mocno.

– To nic wielkiego – Zapewniłam ją, klepiąc jej plecy delikatnie – Nie mogłam wybrać lepszej pary, aby dbała o to dziecko. Będziecie wspaniali.

Pani Cullen otarła łzy szczęścia, kiedy odsunęła się. Mruczała – Dziękuje – kiedy Dr Cullen objął ją i uśmiechnął się do mnie.

– Do zobaczenia, Doc – powiedział Charlie, kiedy wyszliśmy z domu.

Szliśmy w milczeniu, Charlie był szczęśliwy. Jak absurdalnie, szalenie szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwszy, niż był kiedykolwiek. I nie wiem, dlaczego.

– Czemu jesteś taki szczęśliwy? – Zapytałam go, kiedy wyszliśmy z domu Cullenów.

– Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy, że jesteś wystarczająco inteligentna, aby dać to dziecko do bardziej niż zasługującej pary, Bello – odparł z westchnieniem – dokonałaś dla kogoś cudu swoją gównianą sytuacją.

Zgaduję, że był to jeden sposób, aby umieścić je. To nie tak, że nie było to korzystne dla mnie.Więc tak, myślę, że można powiedzieć, że ta gówna – styczna sytuacja okazuje się być czymś dobrym. Wyszło na dobre. Dziękuję, maleństwo.


	9. Rozdział 9

Rozdział 9

Miesiąc później

Westchnęłam drżącym głosem. To było właśnie to. Mieliśmy zacząć być "ekskluzywni". Wszyscy będą wiedzieć. Po czterech tygodniach zakradania się i poznawania siebie wzajemnie w końcu, Edward zadał to pytanie.

– Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? – zapytał przypadkowo, gdy kończyliśmy jeść lody. Końcówka rożka, która mi została upadła na chodnik, a ja po prostu gapiłam się na Edwarda. Jego uszy zrobiły się całe czerwone, widać, że czuł się zakłopotany.

– Tak – odpowiedziałam, wydychając powietrze, – Wow, to znaczy tak, zostanę twoją dziewczyną.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie, lecz jego twarz została nadal czerwona. Objął mnie, pocałował w policzek wielokrotnie, to był jego sposób podziękowania. Edward i ja tworzyliśmy dziwną parę. Dużo się kłóciliśmy, lecz spędziliśmy wiele dobrych chwil. Byłam zdziwiona, że tak wiele mamy ze sobą wspólnego. Nawet on miał obsesję na punkcie „All Time Low" taką jak ja. Też cytował cytaty podczas naszych rozmów, po czym wybuchaliśmy donośnym śmiechem, żartowaliśmy sami z siebie. Boże, to było niesamowite. Był jak masło orzechowe na moich wargach. Po prostu trzymaliśmy się razem, nie zwracając uwagi czy inni to akceptowali czy nie.

To był właśnie ten dzień. Edward zadał mi to pytanie w sobotę, natomiast dzisiaj jest poniedziałek. Po raz pierwszy podjechał po mnie, byśmy pojechali razem do szkoły. Charlie nie był pod wrażeniem, nawet, gdy dowiedział się, że jesteśmy razem. On najprawdopodobniej i tak żywi nienawiść do Edwarda i nie zmieni się to, nie ważne, co zrobi.

– Uspokój się – szepnął Edward, chwytając mnie za rękę. – Będzie dobrze.

Siedziałam sztywno w fotelu, trzymając jego rękę tak mocno, że jego palce zrobiły się sine. To będzie interesujące. Ludzie nadal nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że byłam w ciąży, lecz jednak niedługo na to wpadną. Rosalie powiedziała mi, że ludzie pytają się jej czemu przybyłam tak bardzo na wadze. Nic nie powiedziała, ale wiedziałam, że w końcu to musi nadejść. Przecież to jasne, ze to nie był tłuszcz. To było dziecko.

Znaleźliśmy się pod szkołą i to, co teraz czułam, takie uczucie nawiedziło mnie dwa razy, może dwa i pół. Wysiadłam z samochodu, zwiesiłam swoją torbę na ramię, poprawiłam swój sweter. Odchrząknęłam, wsunęłam ręce do kieszeni, nie czekając na Edwarda. Jednak nie udało mi się zrobić więcej niż kroku od samochodu, ponieważ Edward szybko chwycił mnie za rękę i się zaśmiał.

– No chodź, moja dziewczyno. Czas się pokazać – szepnął mi do ucha, po czym pocałował delikatnie moją szczękę. Szybko odepchnęłam go, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech, gdy próbował zaatakować moje usta.

– Przestań, Edwardzie – poprosiłam cicho.

– Przynajmniej pozwól mi trzymać cię za rękę – odparł, wyciągając moją rękę z kieszeni, przeplatając nasze palce. Westchnęłam, po czym pozwoliłam mu to zrobić. Ludzie patrzyli. Ludzie zawsze to robili. Byłam świadoma wszystkiego, co dzisiaj się wydarzyło. Zwykle nie zwracałam na ludzi. Nawet, gdy zeszłam się z Edwardem. Jednak dzisiaj czułam się bardzo zdezorientowana, przez to co działo się wokół mnie. Może to coś wspólnego z tą rękę przyklejoną do mojej.

– Edward, oni się patrzą – mruknęłam, rozglądając się dookoła, odbijając wzrok każdego, który się na mnie patrzył, jak piłeczka ping ponga od rakietki.

– Oni zawsze się patrzą – szepnął do mnie. – To nic nowego dla ciebie.

– Nie lubię tego spojrzenia – narzekałam.

– Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, kotku – uśmiechnął się do kogoś na korytarzu, do kogoś, kto wydawał się zaniepokojony tym, że trzymamy się za rękę. Westchnęłam, próbując ominąć wzrok wszystkich na korytarzu.

– Cóż, to moja szafka – ogłosiłam. – Zobaczymy się na lunchu, stary – Edward parsknął śmiechem, nie puścił mojej ręki, gdy próbowałam zabrać rękę.

– Bella, obydwoje wiemy, że twoja szafka jest obok mojej, przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko – mruknęłam sobie trochę pod nosem, po czym kontynuowaliśmy spacer w piekle. Przynajmniej dla mnie było to piekło. Myślę, że mogłam poczuć teraz jakąś emocjonalną więź z luzerami, którzy, na co dzień tak się czują. Liceum, tutaj naprawdę się liczy, co ludzie sądzą na dany temat.

Wreszcie, dzięki Bogu, udało nam się dojść do tych cholernych szafek. Westchnęłam, wyciągają książki do szafki. Wzięłam jedynie książkę do historii i zatrzasnęłam szafkę.

– Zobaczymy się na lunchu – powiedziałam, gdy zaczęłam iść do swojej klasy. Lecz zanim udało mi się odejść, Edward złapał mnie za rękę i zmusił, bym się odwróciła. Spojrzał na mnie ciepło.

– Jeden pocałunek na drogę? – zapytał niewinnie. Robił to specjalnie, ponieważ wiedział, że gdy tak na mnie patrzy nie potrafiłam mu odmówić. – Proszę? – o cholera, to była wisienka na samym szczycie tortu.

Przewróciłam oczami, przyciągnął mnie do siebie, na jego twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech, ponieważ wiedziałam, że mogę być szczęśliwa, gdy znajduję się blisko Edwarda. Nawet jego zapach był niebiański. Nasze usta współgrały ze sobą, każdy z nas uśmiechał się, jak kot, który dotarł do sera w labiryncie. To był najzwyklejszy pocałunek, lecz mój żołądek już wariował. Edward zawsze wywoływał we mnie takie uczucia podczas pocałunków. Kochałam to.

Reszta dnia wolno leciała.

To nie było tak, że musiałam być z Edwardem, po prostu, gdy z nim byłam moje życie stało się jaśniejsze. Nie byłam jedną z tych dziewczyn, które twierdziły, że nie mogą oddychać w jego towarzystwie.

Nie, to nie było w moim stylu. Lubiłam Edwarda, Sprawiał, że czułam się dobrze. Podobało mi się to uczucie. Być razem i _voila! _Czuję uczucie tęsknoty. Nic intensywnego, nic wstrząsającego, po prostu jest miło. Jasno i prosto.

W końcu nadeszła pora lunchu i muszę przyznać, że gdy zobaczyłam machającego do mnie za stołem Edwarda, uśmiech na mojej twarzy się powiększył. Stół przy którym siedzę już z miesiąc.

Jasper w końcu dobrze się czuł w moim towarzystwie – mogę tak powiedzieć? – nawet lubiłam to dziecinne spojrzenie, które czasem mi rzucał. Alice kupowała mi różne rzeczy, których nie potrzebowałam, twierdząc, że w tym roku musi mi pomóc. To było zaufanie. Emmet zachowywał się jak….. Emmet. Nie ma innego sposoby by opisać tego hałaśliwego i energicznego siedemnastolatka. Zachowywał się głośno, nieznośnie, ale kochałam każdą sekundę tego. Był takim typem osoby, które lubiłam, ponieważ zawsze umieli mnie rozśmieszyć, dopóki nie poczuje zapachu likru pod nosem. Rose i on całkiem nieźle się dogadywali, co było fajne, tak myślę. Ludzie gadali. Cały czas. Ludzie przy naszym stoliku już wiedzieli. To znaczy, ja i Edward, wiedzieli, że coś jest miedzy nami. Większość ludzi jednak nie wiedziała o tym i dopiero dziś mogła się o tym dowiedzieć.

– Więc, to już oficjalne? – zapytała zanudzonym tonem Alice.

– Tak – westchnęłam, niezadowolona do końca z tej decyzji. – Myślę, że tak – Edward uśmiechnął się do mnie, przekręcając oczami.

– Nie brzmisz wesoło.

– Bo nie jestem wesoła – mruknęłam. Edward westchnął. Najprawdopodobniej dzisiaj po szkole pokłócimy się. To był jeden z najbardziej stresujących dni w życiu Belli i Edwrada. Chodzi o to, że Edward był podekscytowany tym, że jesteśmy razem, a tak szczerze mówiąc mnie to nie obchodziło, czy ludzie o tym wiedzieli czy nie. Spowodowało to wiele niechętnych myśli w mojej głowie. Został niecały miesiąc. Wtedy będzie to widoczne. I to już wystarczy.

– Cóż, ja się cieszę – ogłosił Emmet. Zawsze to do niego należało ostatnie słowo. – Teraz, kiedy ludzie mnie pytają co się do cholery dzieje z naszym Eddiem, mogę odpowiedzieć, że ma dziewczynę, a nie tylko kurwa koleżankę Bellę Swan – uśmiechnęłam się.

– Cholera, racja. Kurewska Bella Swan – Emmet zaśmiał się i walnął pięścią w stół.

– Stary, wiedziałem, że ta dziewczyna jest świetna.

Edwrad odchrząknął. Ignorował mnie dopóki nie zostaliśmy sami. To było tak irytujące, jak to przewidział. Również dobrze możemy zacząć się bić, na to samo by wyszło.

– Hej, chcesz iść do samochodu? – zapytała. Ha, zabrzmiało to jakby jego matka wysyłała go do kąta za karę.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział krótko, wstał i odszedł. Był już trzy stoliki dalej, kiedy w końcu postanowiłam iść za nim.

– Życz mi szczęścia – mruknęłam.

– Powodzenia! – odpowiedział natychmiast Emmet z uśmiechem. – Potrzeba ci go.

Boże, gdybym tego nie wiedziała. Czasami nawet zastanawiam się, dlaczego on nadal jest ze mną. Mogłam zachowywać się jak dziecko i kompletna suka w jednym momencie. Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Wyszłam ze szkoły i pobiegłam do samochodu, na zewnątrz zrobiło się o wiele zimniej.

Boże Narodzenie już za dwa tygodnie. Chciałam już kupić prezenty. W większości i tak wykonam sama. Nie potrzebuję pieniędzy, a myślę, że nawet Charlie nie wyda dolara na choinkę. Samochód już był zapalony i nagle ktoś otworzył mi drzwi. Drżałam z zimna, ale samochód Edwarda szybko się nagrzewał. Moje mięście były sztywne, Edward nadal milczał. Boże, on był taki…. Ja cię, nawet nie wiem jak to określić. Moje usta odmówiły p[posłuszeństwo, ponieważ było mi strasznie zimno. Więc siedziałam w samochodzie przez trzy minuty, prosząc swoje ciało, by się uspokoiło.

– Przepraszam – westchnęłam wreszcie. Edward podarował mi mroźny wyraz twarzy. – Ty po prostu nie rozumiesz – kontynuowałam. – Pewnego dnia ludzie się w końcu dowiedzą, że nie jest to dziecięcy tłuszczyk, tylko prawdziwe dziecko. Jeżeli będziemy publicznie okazywać swoje uczucia, niepotrzebnie będziemy zwracać uwagę na nas, na moje ciało. Mogą patrzeć, jeżeli chcą, nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale teraz po prostu chciałabym się nie wychylać. Jeszcze kilka dni, może tygodni spokoju. Czy możemy to zrobić? Po tym jak wszyscy się dowiedzą, możesz robić to, co chcesz. Możesz nawet podciągnąć moją koszulkę i całować mój brzuch na oczach wszystkich.

– Bello, nie rozumiem ciebie – odpowiedział szorstko. – Ludzie patrząc na ciebie, nie z mojego powodu. Zacząłem to dostrzegać dopiero, gdy spędzałem z tobą więcej czasu. Nawet jeżeli będziesz sama, nieświadoma i tak ludzie będą się patrzeć.

– To nie to samo – argumentowałam. – Przynajmniej wiem, że wtedy nie mają powodu do patrzenia się. Jestem dziwaczką. Każdy może się na mnie gapić na korytarzu. Ale i tak przez większość czasu ich oceny są błędne, Ale teraz, gdy jestem z tobą i ludzie na nas patrzą, czuję jakby przeszywali mnie od środka.

Edward dotknął mojego policzka, przez co czułam, że robię się czerwona. Spojrzał intensywnie w moje oczy. Nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku, nie ważne jak bardzo tego chciałam.

– Bello, to nie ma znaczenia, co oni mówią, słyszysz mnie? To tylko idioci, którzy nie mają nic lepszego do roboty w swoim życiu, tylko zamienianie twojego w piekło. A na razie po prostu ich olej – powiedział, władczym głosem. Pokiwałam głową, chodź nie do końca się z nim zgadzałam. Jego definicja bytu i życia nieco różniła się od mojej. – Cieszę się, że jesteśmy teraz po jednej stronie.

– Ja też – szepnęłam. Sue powiedziała mi, że w pierwszym trymestrze, mogę stać się naprawdę emocjonalna i cholernie napalona. Tak naprawdę do tej pory nie czułam się w taki sposób.

Po prostu chciałam zerwać wszystkie ubrania z Edwarda i lizać jego ciało, jego mięśnie. Spojrzałam ukradkiem na zegarek. Było dopiero dwanaście po czwartej. Miałam jeszcze czterdzieści pięć minut.

Jedzenie mogło poczekać. Przycisnęłam, więc usta Edwarda do moich. Jego zrelaksowane dłonie spoczywały na moich policzkach, a on automatycznie rozdzielił moje usta językiem. Przez chwilę, wzajemnie się pocieraliśmy, ale żaden z nas nie chciało tego przyśpieszyć, albo przejść do następnego poziomu. Jednak po paru minutach, moje hormonu przejęły kontrolę.

– Edward, jestem napalona – dyszałam, w końcu się odsuwając od niego. – Jestem cholernie napalona i jeżeli nie dostanę tego, co chcę, będę musiała wziąć wszystkie swoje oszczędzone pieniądze i będę musiała kupić dobry wibrator, którego będę mogła używać w swoim domu.

Jego oczy stały się od razu ciemniejsze i widziałam w nich coś, czego jeszcze nie widziałam. To było zabawne, szalone. Tym razem było to poważne i zaplanowane. Tym razem tego potrzebowałam.

– Połóż się na plecach – rozkazał. Wysiadł z samochodu i wsiadł do niego ponownie, gdy rozłożyłam siedzenie i położyłam się na nim, czekając aż weźmiemy się do pracy.

_Dzięki Bogu za przyciemniane szyby_, pomyślałam, gdy Edward zaczął ściągać ze mnie ubrania. Całowałam go wszędzie i próbując ukryć swoje ciało przed nim jak najwięcej było możliwe. Mój płaszczy został zdjęty ze mnie i odrzucony na bok. Miałam na sobie moją ulubioną koszulę i biały T-shirt na którym było napisane „Let's start a riot", napisane na przodzie koszulki oraz moje ulubione stare dżinsy. Jak rano się obudziłam i zakładałam tą koszulkę, wiedziałam, że dziś będzie dobry dzień. Po prostu to wiedziałam.

Jedyne dźwięki wydawane przez nad to oddychanie i odgłosy napierających ust na nasze ciała. Tą melodię można porównać do symfonii.

Rozpięłam koszulkę Edwarda i resztę, zostawiając tylko na nim bokserki. Najwyraźniej sam zdążył zdjąć swoje spodnie. Mądry chłopiec, pomyślałam uśmiechając się. Zauważył, że lekko mu się przyglądałam, wzruszył jedynie ramionami, rumieniąc się lekko. Jakie to słodkie.

Edward ściągnął moją koszulkę i rozpiął moje dżinsy, w międzyczasie całując lekko moje wybrzuszenie. Moje palce znajdowały się w jego włosach, a moje wargi były nieco rozchylone, starając się powstrzymać chichot. To było miejsce, w którym zawsze chciałam się znaleźć.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie ma nikogo na zewnątrz – mruknęłam, gdy Edward opuszczał moje dżinsy, po czym wracał do góry i ponownie pocałował mój brzuch.

– Hmmm – wymamrotał dotykając ustami moje skóry, co wywołało u mnie dreszcze. Kiedy dotarł do mojej piersi, zaczął delikatnie rozpinać mój biustonosz, rzucił go na bok, a jego ust złapały moje stwardniałe sutki, przez zaczęłam przyciskać swoje biodra do jego. Śmiałam się z tego, jak wrażliwa moja skóra się stała i wzmocniłam uścisk w jego włosach. Jego usta przeniosły się na moją szyję, moją szczękę, po czym naparł na moje usta, na co się uśmiechnęłam.

Ręka Edwarda wsunęła się pomiędzy moje ciało, pod moją bieliznę, a przez jego zimną rękę dostałam aż gęsiej skórki. Kciukiem masował moją kość krzyżową, a jego język walczył z moich. Po wpływem tego odurzającego smaku ust Edwarda, zdjął swoją bieliznę i moją.

– Jesteś gotowa? – tchnął prosto w moje usta.

– Mhmmmm – mruknęłam, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu by otworzyć oczy. Mogłam poczuć rękę i wspaniałego penisa Edwarda przy moim ciele, przy mojej pochwie. Moja pochwa taka już była szeroka, a będzie jeszcze większa, by dziecko mogło przez nią wyjść w czasie porodu. To naprawdę mnie wkurzyło.

Jednak za chwilę przypomniałam sobie, że właśnie uprawiam seks z atrakcyjnym facetem, który jest ze mną mimo tego, ze niedługo będę jak wielki balon.

Działał powoli, bez pośpiechu. Ostatni raz, który to robiliśmy, wszystko działo się tak szybko, że ledwo miałam czas by to wszystko docenić. Myślę też, że to sprawka alkoholu, który zamącił w mojej głowie. Kto wiec, co robiliśmy wtedy. Westchnęłam, gdy Edward wszedł we mnie, całkowicie zawładniając całkowicie moim umysłem.

Poruszał się powoli, próbując się dostosować do mnie.

– Nie powstrzymuj się – prosiłam. Po prostu zrób to – Edward zachichotał.

– Zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć, Bello – moje biodra uniosły się do góry, a on wchodził we mnie. To było niesamowite. – Nie ważne, co robisz, zawsze wywołujesz u mnie śmiech – dokończył, czułam jak moje ciało zaciska się wokół jego. Boże, minęło tyle czasu. – Boże, jak cię kocham – otworzyłam szeroko oczy.

On mnie kochał? Jezucie Chrystusie, jaki było to intensywne. A potem pchnął we mnie jeszcze raz. Nie żeby on oczekiwał, że mu to odpowiem. Już prawie zapomniałam o tym słowie na „K".

– Mocniej – płakałam, wbijając mocniej paznokcie w jego plecy, zamykając mocno oczy. Nigdy nie czułam czegoś takiego. – Kurwa, o mój Boże!

Edward przyśpieszył temp, kołysałam biodrami i sapałam, okna w samochodzie były całkowicie zaparowane. Na czole Edwarda pojawiły się kropelki potu. Jęknęłam, kiedy dotknął mojego wrażliwego punktu ponownie, przez co znajdowałam się już na krawędzi. Czułam jak moje ciało napina się, a następnie całkowicie się relaksuje.

Podczas, gdy ja znajdowałam się w siódmym niebie, Edward poruszył się jeszcze kilka razy i sam doszedł. Jęknął, całując moją szyję i lekko się trzęsąc. Leżał na mnie jeszcze przez chwilę, a ja bawiłam się jego włosami. Całował mnie lekko po klatce piersiowej, a ja westchnęłam po prostu leżąc i ciesząc się tą chwilą.

To było wspaniałe. Czułam miłość panującą między nami. To było szalone, jak można dojść do czegoś takie przez kłótnię. Kochałam to w nas. Nigdy nie będziemy się nudzić, na pewno.

Wtedy ponownie usłyszałem szept Edwarda „Kocham Cię", a ja cała się zaczerwieniłam. Muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić. Może powinnam mu powiedzieć, że też może jestem w nim zakochana.


	10. Rozdział 10

Rozdział 10

Szliśmy z powrotem do szkoły ręka w rękę. Starałam się ignorować wszystkie świdrujące spojrzenia w stołówce. Większość z nich należało do dziewczyn, które były o mnie zazdrosne. Chciałam trzymać język za zębami, ale zdecydowałam się podjąć wyzwanie**.**

– Cóż, czy wasza dwójka nie wygląda na szczęśliwą – Alice stwierdziła sucho, gdy usiedliśmy z powrotem.

Emmett uśmiechnął się.

– Na pewno nie brak seksu, więc co?

– Emmett! – wydyszałam. – Jestem przerażona, że mogłeś powiedzieć coś takiego. Mam na myśli, co jeśli tak? Jesteśmy umówieni.

Emmett, Rosalie i Jasper zachichotali. Uszy Edwarda poczerwieniały. Alice przewróciła oczami, a następnie wstała.

– Hej, wszyscy, Edward spotyka się z Bellą Swan! – oznajmiła do całej naszej klasy.

– Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck – śpiewałam, kiedy ludzie w sali zaczęli patrzeć na Edwarda i na mnie. Myślałam, że ukamienują mnie na śmierć swoim wzrokiem!

– Alice! – Edward wykrzyknął. – Po co to, do cholery, było?

– Najwyraźniej żadne z was nie zamierzało tego ogłosić, więc zrobiłam to za Was – Alice powiedziała. – Ja tylko przyspieszyłam proces. – Złapała swoja tackę i odeszła od stołu. Jasper niechętnie poszedł za nią.

Położyłam głowę na stole z jękiem.

– Pieprzyć moje życie.

Edward potarł moje plecy.

– Chodź, kochanie. To nic wielkiego. Każdy chyba i tak wie.

Spojrzałamna niego spod moich włosów. Uśmiechnął się do mnie uspokajająco.

Tydzień nadal mijał na dalszym patrzeniu i szeptaniu, kiedy stałam tuż obok nich, więc mogłam wyraźnie to usłyszeć. Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego. Nie było to takie trudne. Mam na myśli, że ignorowałam wszystkich przez większość mojej wspaniałej kariery szkolnej. Nie było to nic nowego dla mnie.

Ludzie zauważyli moje wypukłości około tygodnia później. Wszyscy wciąż pamiętali, że Edward i ja spędziliśmy razem czas na Homecoming. Dodali dwa do dwóch i bam. Forks High School wiedziało, że jestem w ciąży.

– Jak się ma dziecko w kapuście, Swan?

– Dobrze, dziękuję.

– Cóż, czy to nie dziwka Swan.

– Cóż, czy to nie chuj Crowley.

– Hej, Bella. Słyszałam, że jesteś w ciąży.

– Oh! Słyszałam to samo o tobie! Oh mój Boże! Szaleństwo!

Tak wyglądało moje życie przez kilka następnych dni. W końcu ludzie się uspokoili. Trochę, przynajmniej. Przestali pytać się mnie, bo nie dawałam im jasnej odpowiedzi. Rose zaczęła odpowiadać na pytania za mnie, ale nie było dużo lepiej.

– Hej, Rose. Bella jest naprawdę w ciąży?

– Uh, nah, człowieku. Myślę, że to jedzenie dla dzieci. Uwielbiamy razem siadać i wcinać dwie miski z popcornem ostatniej nocy. – Roześmiała się. – To było w pewnym sensie obrzydliwe.

Tłum w końcu uciekł się do pytania Edwarda o to.

– Hej, duży gościu! Słyszałem, że zapłodniłeś Swan. Gratulacje.

Edward wymamrotał coś niespójne i odszedł.

Do Bożego Narodzenia wszyscy w mieście wiedzieli, że jestem w ciąży. Wielka, szalona rzecz. Ostatecznie będą musieli to sobie wyliczyć**.** Ludzie wydają się być bardziej przerażeni, że Edward faktycznie spotykał się ze mną, zamiast nie wiem, kopać mnie na krawężniku, popychać na schodach. Coś w tym stylu.

Moja babcia przyjechała na Boże Narodzenie. Była starą włoszką, która nie należała do wysokich osób**.** Charlie martwił się, że odwróci to w gówno, kiedy dowie się, że jestem w ciąży, ponieważ była moralna i inne bzdury, ale była jeszcze bardziej podekscytowana niż Carlisle i Esme. Podobnie jak była strasznie szczęśliwa.

– Och, moja piękna Bella! – zawołała swoim akcentem. – Dasz swojej starej babci małe dziecko. – Objęła mnie mocno i pocałowała. – Dziękuję, dziękuję.

– Uh, babciu, to dziecko będzie musiało odejść – powiedziałam. – Oddaję je do adopcji.

– W porządku – zapewniła mnie z pewnym siebie skinieniem głowy. – Wciąż widzimy szlachetne dziecko, prawda?

– Tak, myślę, że moglibyśmy ich odwiedzić – mruknęłam. – Hm, cieszę się, że podoba ci się fakt, że jestem w ciąży, babciu. Ojciec dziecka przyjdzie później, jeśli chcesz go poznać.

– Och! – babcia klasnęła w dłonie. – To byłoby wspaniałe. Zacznę robić lasagne.

Kręcąc biodrami skierowała się do kuchni, wyrzucając z niej Sue i zaczęła okupywać piekarnik.

– Święte kule – mruknęłam pod nosem. Jak dziwaczne. Moja babcia, czysta, anielska stara kobieta, była absolutnie zachwycona, że jestem w ciąży. Ledwo mogłam owinąć rękę wokół tego.

Napisałam do Edwarda wkrótce po zdarzeniu.

– Gościu, moja babcia bardzo chce cię poznać. Jest podekscytowana, że jestem w ciąży.

– Mówisz poważnie?

– Jestem śmiertelnie poważna.

– Jestem w drodze.

Poszłam na górę przebrać przepocone ubranie i zaczęłam pomagać babci z kolacją. To była jedna z rzeczy, którą odziedziczyłam po Swanach: zdolność do gotowania cholernie dobrego jedzenia, nawet nie próbując go. Sue nie mała nic dla mnie. Po prostu byłam zbyt leniwa, aby gotować każdej cholernej nocy.

Rodzina Edwarda schodzili na Wigilię i nie wyjeżdżali ponownie, aż do Nowego Roku i nie był pewien, kiedy uda nam się znów spotkać, więc zaprosiłam go na Wigilię tylko dlatego, że nie mogłam widzieć go aż do Nowego Roku.

Po chwili usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi.

– Tato, otworzysz? – zawołałam, wyciągając lasagne z pieca i umieszczając grzanki czosnkowe w środku.

Charlie wpuścił Edwarda do domu. Edward uśmiechnął się i uścisnął jego dłoń. Charlie nie wyglądał na będącego pod wrażeniem. Edward wszedł do kuchni i pocałował mnie w policzek.

– Babciu, to jest Edward, mój, uh, chłopak – przedstawiłam.

– Oh! Edward! – babcia krzyknęła, otwierając ramiona i przytulając Edwarda.

– Dziękuję, dziękuję za danie mi prawnuka.

– Hm, nie ma sprawy? – Edward powiedział i uścisnął moją babcie ponownie. Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.

Kiedy babcia puściła go, wyszeptałam mu do ucha.

– Ona jest odrobinę szalona.

Edward skinął głową z uśmiechem.

– Teraz wiem, skąd to masz.

Uderzyłam jego ramię kuchenną rękawicą i kontynuowałam gotowanie kolacji z babcią.

– Mam nadzieję, że lubisz włoskie jedzenie, Edwardzie – powiedziałam, kiedy myłam sałatę.

– Babcia jest włoszką do szpiku kości.

– Uwielbiam Włochów – zapewnił mnie Edward. – Czy mogę w czymś pomóc?

– Nie, nie, wynoś się z mojej kuchni! – babcia zawołała, machając ścierką do naczyń na niego, wyganiając go z kuchni. – Precz, precz, wyjść!

Edward uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z kuchni. Na szczęście Seth zaczął rozmawiać z Edwardem. Charlie byłby dupkiem.

Wkrótce całe jedzenie zostało przygotowane. Edward i ja siedzieliśmy naprzeciw babci i Setha, z Sue i Charliem na końcach stołów.

– Mówimy modlitwę – Babcia ogłosiła uroczyście. Pochyliła głowę. – Boże, dziękuję za mojego syna, Charliego i moje wnuki, Bellę i Setha. I dziękuję za danie mi prawnuka, zanim przyjdę do ciebie, Boże. Amen.

– Amen – wszyscy mruknęli.

Jedliśmy lasagne, sałatkę Cezara i grzanki czosnkowe w zwykły sposób Swanów. Nie byłam pewna, czy Edward czuł się komfortowo wśród mojej głośnej, niestosownej rodziny.

– Seth! Przestań dokarmiać Jacoba – Sue powiedziała podniesionym głosem. – Wiesz, że on się zapycha, kiedy go karmisz hamburgerem.

– Sue, przestań naciskać na to biedne dziecko – Charlie mruknął. – Wiesz, że on po prostu zrobi więcej, jeśli będziesz się na niego gniewać. 

Sue zirytowała się, zanim ponownie zajęła się swoim talerzem.

– To jest bardzo dobre, Marie.

– Dziękuję – babcia odpowiedziała. – Bella, zrobiła grzanki i sałatkę. Ona jest bardzo dobrym kucharzem – mrugnęła do Edwarda.

– Um – Edward powiedział, patrząc na swój talerz.

– Dzięki, babciu – odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. – Teraz, gdybym nie była tak cholernie leniwa, może moglibyśmy jeść prawdziwe jedzenie częściej.

– Bella, nie mów tak – Charlie ostrzegł.

Sue poleciała do ściany.

– Bella! Staram się jak mogę. Pracuję sześć dni w tygodniu w rezerwacie, przynajmniej możesz gotować i sprzątać, podczas gdy mnie nie ma.

Wywróciłam oczami.

– Cokolwiek, Sue. Wiesz, że to nie mój bagaż.

Sue zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy z wysiłku. Chciała krzyczeć na mnie, ale babcia odwróciłaby to gówno, jeśli by zaczęła. I wstydziłaby się przed synem burmistrza.

Edward i ja skończyliśmy szybko jeść.

– Myślę, że pójdziemy już na górę – Powiedziałam Charliemu, kiedy wstałam. – Naczynia same się pozmywają – Edward poszedł za mną na górę do mojego pokoju. Upadłam na łóżko z westchnieniem.

– Więc, co myślisz o mojej zwariowanej rodzinie? – zapytałam z uśmiechem.

– Nie szalona, ekscentryczna. – Edward przeredagował z delikatnym uśmiechem. Położył się obok mnie – Są w porządku. Przytłaczający, ale myślę, że mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić.

– Nawet do Sue? – Zapytałam z podniesionymi brwiami. – Cholera, ja się do niej jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiłam, chociaż jest w pobliżu od dziewięciu lat.

Edward zaśmiał się delikatnie.

– Myślę, że jest w porządku.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i ziewnęłam.

– Całe to gotowanie zmęczyło mnie.

– Było bardzo dobre – Edward komplementował. – Nie wiedziałem, że gotujesz.

– To jest talent – mruknęłam z uśmiechem. – Nie gotuję za wiele, ale powinnam. Sue robi gówniane jedzenie.

– Dlaczego tego nie robisz?

– Nie mam czasu – znowu ziewnęłam. – Cholera, jestem zmęczona. Czy możemy sobie zrobić drzemkę, dobry panie?

Edward owinął ramię wokół mojego brzucha.

– Oczywiście.

Zasnęłam prawie natychmiast, wtulona w Edwarda.


	11. Rozdział 11

Rozdział 11

STYCZEŃ

Sue zapisała mnie na lekcje rodzenia, po tym jak wyszła Nonna, obiecała, że pójdzie razem ze mną. Zazwyczaj to ojciec dziecko w to się angażuje, ale tym razem nie było o tym mowy, by Edward mógł to zrobić. Było by to kureswko popieprzone.

Instruktorka była całkowicie zwariowane. Chodziło tylko o oddychanie, uczycie i przenie. Pod koniec byłam tak wkurzona, że mogłabym uderzyć tą sukę. Dzięki Bogu, Sue zabrała mnie od razu do domu, bo inaczej dawno bym rzuciła się na nią.

Edward i ja dużo razem wychodziliśmy, co było naprawdę fajne. Rose była teraz z Emmetem, nareszcie znalazła sobie kogoś takiego jak Alice, które robiły wszystko, bym się zrelaksowała. Czułam się jak wystraszone pisklę. To oznacza po prostu, że wariuję podczas ciąży. Jak mam być spokojna, jak znalazłam się w elicie?

Reszta ludzi postąpiła tak jak myślałam. Szepty za plecami ciągle się nasilały. Zamiast iść normalnie po korytarzu, ukrywałam się i unikałam. Mój brzuch urósł już do pokaźnych rozmiarów. Wyglądało to teraz tak, jakbym po bluzkę włożyła mała poduszkę. Moje dżinsy stały się trochę większe w tali, dzięki pomocy Sue. Starałąm się przekonać Charliego, by pozwolił działać mi Samek, ale Sue powiedziała, że muszę to powoli rozegrać.

– I bierz te cholerne witaminy – dokończyła, zachowując się jak małe dziecko.

Edward musiał opiekować się swoją młodszą siostrą Katie w jeden sobotni wieczór, więc postanowiłam mu pomóc. Jego rodzice byli na jakieś kolacji biznesowej w Seatlle czy innym jakimś badziewiu.

Byłąm trochę za wcześnie, zdecydowanie za wcześnie, ponieważ zdążyłam spotkać się z rodzicami Edwarda przy drzwiach. Pani Masen akurat zakładała kolczyki, kiedy podeszła do drzwi, by mi je otworzyć jak zapukałam.

– O, cześć Bello – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Powiem Edwardowi, że tutaj jesteś.

– Dziękuję, pani Masem – odpowiedziałam, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. – Wygląda pani gorąco.

– Um, dziękuję – wyszeptała, uśmiechając się. – Poczekasz tutaj.

– Oczywiście – kołysałam się na boki, zmieniając ciężar z nogi na nogę, kiedy poszła po Edwarda. W międzyczasie, Edward Senior pojawił się dosłownie znikąd i przestraszył mnie na śmierć. Położyłam rękę na sercu i przełknęłam ślinę.

– Witaj, panie Masen.

– Panno Swan – przywitał się, sikając głową. – Jak się miewasz? – wzruszyłam ramionami.

– Nieźle, a jak pan?

– Chyba, dobrze.

– Słyszałam, że kandyduje pan ponownie na burmistrza. Jak idzie pańska kampania?

– No cóż, było lepiej. Byłem uważany za porządnego, religijnego obywatela, a teraz mój syn zapłodnił córę szeryfa, trochę w tym hipokryzji, co nie?

– Tato! – przerwał mu Edward, gdy wszedł do pokoju. – Co to do cholery było? – uśmiechnął się delikatnie do syna.

– Nic, Edwardzie – zapiał do końca swoje spinki do koszuli. – Idziesz, Elizabeth?

– Tak, jestem tutaj – westchnęła. – Idźmy już, zanim powiedz za wiele.

Wyszli z domu, cicho się kłócąc. Nagle poczułam parę ramion owijających się wokół mojego pasa, przyciągającą mnie do siebie. Jego wargi złożyły pocałunek na mojej szyi. Westchnęłam, zamykając oczy i próbując się zrelaksować.

– Bardzo mi przykro, z tego co się stało – przeprosił cicho Edward.

– Miał rację – odpowiedziałam, próbując zasłonić swój brzuch. – Zrobiłam mu kurwa najgorszą rzecz, teraz.

– Nie mów tak – stwierdził Edward. – Nic, kurwa mu nie zrobiłaś, po prostu wszystko zmieniłaś. Niektóre rzeczy, były aż tak idealne, że teraz jest o wiele lepiej.

– Chyba – uśmiechnąłem się. Edward obrócił się, pocałował mnie w usta i złapał mnie za rękę.

– Chodź – tchnął, ciągnąc mnie do salonu. – Pooglądajmy filmy z Katie.

Film „Piękna i Bestia" był już w prawie w połowie, a zresztą Katie ledwo zauważyła, że weszliśmy do pokoju.

– Przyprowadziłeś kogoś, żeby z nami pooglądał filmy, Katie – powiedział jej Edward.

– Yeah, Bella, hej – przywitała się, jednak nie odwróciła głowy od telewizora.

– Cześć Katie.

– Dziecko, jeszcze się nie rusza?

– Nie jeszcze nie.

– Okej.

Katie miała obsesję na punkcie dotykania mojego brzucha. Chciała poczuć jak kopie dziecko. Nigdy nie widziała wcześniej kobiety w ciąży, więc to wszystko było dla niej nowe. Oglądaliśmy wspólnie „Piękną i Bestię", po czym „Księżniczkę i żabę", który był moim nowym ulubionym filmem. Cholera, ten książę był naprawdę przystojny.

– Okej, Katie – ogłosił Edward, uderzając w swoje uda i wstając. – Czas iść do łóżka.

– Dopiero dziesiąta! – zawołała.

– I tak już jest godzina później niż zawsze kładziesz się spać – odpowiedział. – Wstawaj, śmierdziuchu.

– Dobrze – westchnęła z grymasem na twarzy. – Do zobaczenia Belllo.

– Dobranoc, Katie.

Edward pochylił się, Katie mogła mu teraz wskoczyć na plecy. Zaczęłam sprzątać, kiedy poszli razem do jej pokoju. Zaczęłam nawet zmywać, miskę popcornu, kiedy ponownie Edward owinął ponownie swoje ramiona wokół mnie, a jego ręce spoczywały na moim brzuchu.

– Nie musiałaś tego robić – szepnął.

– Ale chciałam – mruknęłam, kiedy poczułam jego wargi na mojej skórze. – Ty wycierasz – jęknął figlarnie, uśmiechnęłam się do niego, podając mi ręcznik.

– Ale możemy się obściskiwać? – zapytał.

– Chyba tak – odpowiedziałam z westchnieniem.

– Pragniesz mnie – powiedział uśmiechając się do mnie prowokująco.

– Taki pewny siebie – zbeształam go. – Wiesz, a już myślałam, że znowu stanę się dziewicą. Pozostanę czysta, dopóki nie wyjdę za mąż, wtedy stanę się nowonarodzoną dziewicą, czy coś takiego.

Edward jedynie przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się nadal.

– Kochanie, jesteś w ciąży. To już dawno za tobą.

– Cóż, jak ktoś by mnie nie uwiódł podczas Homecoming'u….

– Jeżeli byś nie miała na sobie tej sukienki…. – odpowiedział, wyciągnęłam zatyczkę ze zlewu, śmiejąc się.

– Przypomnijmy więc to Rose.

– Nigdy – wymamrotał Edward, odłożył ręcznik, naparł swoimi ustami na moje, a ja splątałam swoje palce w jego włosach. Oparłam się o blat ściągając koszulę Edwarda, przyciągając go do siebie coraz bliżej.

Skończyliśmy na kanapie uprawiając sex, po czym Edward zawsze po swoim orgazmie dodawał „Kocham Cię". Oczywiście, nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Nigdy. Te dwa słowa miały bardzo duże znaczenie i mogłam trochę się ich bać.

Pan i pani Masen spędzali noc w Seatlle, więc zostałam na noc u Edwarda. Kazał mi założyć na siebie jedną z jego koszulek, które tak naprawdę ledwo, co pasowały.

– Moje ubrania wyglądają na tobie lepiej – wyjaśnił, kiedy kładliśmy się do łóżka. – A jeżeli ktoś wejdzie jutro rano do mojego pokoju bez pukania, chcę by wiedzieli do kogo teraz należysz – przekręciłam oczami, uśmiechając się.

– Jesteś nadopiekuńczym idiotą.

– Twoim nadopiekuńczym idiotą – sprostował Edward, przyciągając mnie do siebie.

Wsunęłam swoje zimne palce u nóg miedzy jego i zamknęłam oczy.

– Bella?

– Hmmm?

– Jest coś co chciałbym ci powiedzieć.

– No strzelaj, kowboju.

– Kocham Cię.

Zamarłam. W końcu dotarliśmy do tej całej... sytuacji.

– Słyszałam – szepnęłam.

– Wiem, że powinienem ci to powiedzieć, kiedy no nie robimy tego.. co teraz, ale byłem trochę zdenerwowany – zaśmiał się trochę. – Nadal jestem.

– Na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent też cie kocham – odpowiedziałam. Więc, nie martw się.

– Tylko na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent?

– Zobaczymy, co będzie, jak wydostanie się dzieciak na świat – ziewnęłam. – Teraz się zamknij.

– Dobranoc, Bella.


	12. Rozdział 12

Rozdział 12

LUTY

Mój brzuch rósł, moje relacje z Edwardem rosły, Seth rósł... Po prostu dużo rośnięcia w ogóle. Co było w porządku, tak sądzę.

Mieszkańcom Forks wydawało się nigdy nie znudzić mówienie o mnie. Od dłuższego czasu byłam częścią plotek w Forks. Oczywiście inne nastolatki też zachodziły w ciążę, ale tu ważniejszy był fakt, że to Edward Masen, najbliższa osoba do pieniędzy rodziców, no i syn burmistrza, najbardziej denerwowało innych. Oraz to, że byłam córką szefa policji i kolejną szaloną kocią kobietą.

Rose i Emmett zaczęli spotykać się od Walentynek. OMG, jak oryginalnie Emmett. Ah, dobrze im razem. Emmett lubi szokujące zachowanie Rose, a ona lubi całą uwagę jaką on skupia na niej. To działa.

Miałam pragnienia jak matka ciężarówka. Podobnie jak, apetyt na złe rzeczy. Tak bardzo chciałam palić jointy, ale myślę, że to było przez te wszystkie plotki latające wokół.

Edward był bardzo zadowolony z innych moich pragnień, które trzeba było zaspokoić. Kochaliśmy się,chyba co drugi dzień, jeśli nie więcej. Chłopiec był bardzo szczęśliwy.

Na szczęście zostawiliśmy za sobą wszystkie napięcia. Edward nawet rzucał ciążowe żarty.

– Powinniśmy postarać się, abyś ponownie zaszła w ciążę, kiedy urodzisz to dziecko – Edward dyszał po tym jak zrobiliśmy to w stróżówce w szafie podczas lunchu.

– Dlaczego?

– Jesteś napalona przez cały czas – Edward powiedział z uśmiechem – W żaden inny sposób nie będę mieć tyle seksu ponownie.

Uśmiechnęłam się i potrząsnęłam głową – Jesteś okropny.

– Ale nadal mnie kochasz.

– Tak, masz rację.

Seth miał turniej hokeja w Seattle, więc Charlie i Sue pojechali tam z nim. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że zostawili mnie samą w domu przez cały weekend, ale nie naciskałam mojego szczęścia. Po prostu poszłam z prądem.

– Powodzenia, nieudaczniku – Powiedziałam do Seth'a przed wyjazdem.

– Sprawdź się później.

Cholera, dzieciak był coraz bardziej dowcipny.

Edward przyszedł pół godziny później na kolację i filmy. No i seks, oczywiście.

Jedliśmy kolację , którą przygotowałam, rozmawiając jak każda normalna para będąca sama w domu, absolutnie bez nadzoru lub przerw.

– Powinnaś iść do gastronomicznej szkoły, Bello – Edward powiedział mi, żując swój kotlet schabowy – Poważnie, to jest najlepsze co jadłem od dawna. Nie mów mamie, że ci to powiedziałem.

Uśmiechnęłam się – Nie powiem. Nie jestem jeszcze pewna, co zrobię. Wysłałam swoją aplikację do community college i U–Dub, ale nie mam jeszcze pojęcia co chcę robić w życiu .

– Ja też – Edward odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami – Myślałem o medycynie, ale tata chce, żebym poszedł na prawo. Zostałem przyjęty na oba kierunki na U–Dub. Próbowałem też w Dartmouth i Harvard, ale zobaczymy.

– To byłoby chore, gdybyś dostał się do Dartmouth lub Harvardu, stary – odpowiedziałam – Musiałbyś się dopasować do tych wszystkich błękitnych krwi – zachichotałam – Spotkamy się po dziesięciu latach, ty będziesz bogaty i spełniony z jakąś plastikową lalką Barbi za żonę , a ja nadal będę mieszkać z Charliem i Sue, opiekując się naszym dzieckiem u dr C. 's.

Edward przewrócił oczami, uśmiech ledwie zagościł na jego ustach – Wątpię, że pójdę na Harvard lub Dartmouth, nawet jeśli mnie przyjmą. I na pewno nie ożenię się z blondynką – Pochylił się bliżej,jego spodnie, aż uśmiechały się do mnie. – Wolę brunetki.

Moje policzki zaczerwieniły się, ale zaśmiałam się ponownie – Oh, no dalej. Tatuś Warbucks zaciągnąłby twój tyłek do Harvardu.

– Nie byłby w stanie zabrać mnie od ciebie.

Zarumieniłam się mocniej, ale kontynuowałam z największą nonszalancją na jaką było mnie stać – Twoi rodzice mnie nienawidzą, Edward. Wynajęliby zabójcę, jeśli oznaczałoby to, że pójdziesz do Harvardu.

Edward potrząsnął głową, a jego oczy pociemniały – Chyba nie rozumiesz miłości. Nie ma mowy, że będą w stanie odciągnąć mnie od Ciebie.

– Sypialnia. Teraz – szepnęłam.

Oboje wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy po schodach**, **oczywiście jak to ja musiałam okropnie uważać. O tak, byłam kaczkowata. Wyglądałam jak kacza matka. Było to kłopotliwe. Gdy tylko zatrzasnęły się za nami drzwi, Edward gwałcił moje usta swoim językiem. Bardzo cieszyło mnie szaleństwo. w ustach, nie będę kłamać. Kochałam wiedzieć, jak bardzo Edward mnie pragnął, choć byłam mniej więcej trzy razy taka jak on teraz.

Edward usiadł na łóżku i rozpiął moją flanelową koszulę, całując mój ogromniasty brzuch, kierując ręce na moje plecy, aby odpiąć stanik. Moje piersi poważnie urosły przez moją masę. Edward był pieprzonym maniakiem moich maluszków. Więc, było dużo chłopaków w szkole. Mogłam właściwie usłyszeć jak próbowali szeptać o nich w klasie lub na korytarzu.

– Holy fuck, Bella ma ogromne cycki!

– Ta ciąża zrobiła z niej laskę.

– Chciałbym je w okolicach moich ust.

– Też chciałbym pobawić się jej piersiami, stary.

To było coś pomiędzy obrzydliwym a upokarzającym, ale była to najbardziej pozytywna rzecz jaką mówili o mnie w szkole, więc nie mogłam być zbyt zdenerwowana o tym. Edward nie był tym jednak zachwycony. Myślałam, że pobije tego biedne gówniarza Michaela Newton'a. Mike i ja kiedyś byliśmy mimowolnymi, niezgrabnymi znajomymi, a teraz nawet nie widziałam dzieciaka w szkole. Czułem się źle dla niego.

Nie wygodna jest już pozycja misjonarska, więc zawsze jestem na górze. Zasugerowałam ułożenie się na rękach i kolanach, ale Edward był całkowicie przeciwny temu. Coś na temat bycia w stanie zobaczyć moją dochodzącą twarz. Ohyda. Dzięki za bycie tak tępą lalką.

Opadłam na Edwarda powoli, delektując się pełnią uczucia, jaką zawsze czuję od bycia na górze. Edward ledwie panował nad sobą.

– Kurwa, czujesz tak dobrze – mruknął, jego biodra ruszały się pod moimi, jego palce trzymały moje biodra – Jeszcze tak cholernie mocno.

Zagryzłam wargę i zaczęłam się poruszać, zamykając oczy i koncentrując się na tym by nie zgnieść swojego chłopak w tym momencie. Nie mogłam się kurwa doczeka, by nie być już w ciąży i zrobić to mocno. Ale Edward miał pewne problemy z posuwaniem się za daleko teraz, kiedy moja ciąża była bardzo wyraźna. Uprawialiśmy więcej miłości niż pieprzenia, co było w porządku. Ale dziewczyna też potrzebuje przyzwoicie się położyć raz na jakiś czas, wiesz?

Ponieważ moje ciało było bardzo wrażliwe, doszłam cztery razy, zanim Edward nawet zaczął myśleć o odpuszczeniu.

– Naprawdę, naprawdę chciałbym cię po prostu przewrócić – sapał, kiedy jego biodra próbowały wyskoczyć z łóżka – Proszę, możesz trochę przyspieszyć, kochanie? Wiem, że jesteś zmęczona, ale jestem tak blisko – Jęknął zanim pocałowałam go w usta, starając się mocniej zacisnąć moje ciało wokół jego.

I nie zgadniecie; doszłam w tym samym czasie, co Edward ponownie, co dało pięć razy. Zjechałam z Edwarda, na łóżko, dysząc i przebiegając dłońmi przez włosy.

– Doszłam... kurwa, pięć... razy!

Edward zaśmiał się bez tchu – Wiem. To rekord, dziecinko/skarbie.

– Jakbym tego nie wiedziała – mruknęłam, wczołgując się pomiędzy prześcieradło, a moją  
>kołdrę z Ulicą Sezamkową. Czułam się okropnie bezczeszcząc niewinność Ulicy Sezamkowej, ale czasem ochota była po prostu zbyt duża by przejmować się dziecinną kołdrą.<p>

Zawinęłam się obok Edwarda, moja głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Pocierał delikatnie moje ramie i miałam zamiar zezować bo byłam tak zmęczona.

– Bella? – zapytał, łamiąc wygodne milczenie.

– Hmm? – odpowiedziałam.

– Pamiętam dzień, kiedy twoja mama umarła.

Spięłam się natychmiast.

– Nie musisz o tym mówić, jeśli nie chcesz – Edward zapewnił mnie – Myślę, że powinniśmy o tym pomówić ostatecznie.

– Tak, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy – odpowiedziałam cicho wzdychając – To było... nieprzyjemne. Ona... To znaczy, tata powiedział mi jakiś czas temu, gdzie tak naprawdę była, ale kiedy to się stało, powiedziano mi, że chce odwiedzić jednego z jej przyjaciół. I tak naprawdę nie rozumiałam, dlaczego potrzebna jej była walizka, ale byłem młoda.

– Znalazła kogoś innego. Phil jakiś tam, czy inny. Zostawiła mnie i tatę dla niego tej nocy. Spakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wyprowadziła się – zaśmiałam się bez humoru.

– Była okropna burza tej nocy. Pamiętam, że nie mogłem wtedy zasnąć. Piorun mógł oświetlić cały mój pokój. Grzmot wstrząsnął domem.

– Śliska droga na autostradzie i zaczęła wirować.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, próbując zatrzymać łzy, moje gardło zacisnęło się – Nadal czuję, że to moja wina, mimo, że odeszła na dwanaście lat.

– Bello, to nie twoja wina – Edward mruknął, przyciągając mnie bliżej do swojej klatki piersiowej – Jak możesz myśleć coś takiego?

– No dalej, Edwardzie – mruknęłam, wycierając szybko łzy – Nie byłam dzieckiem o jakim każdy marzy. Byłam trudnym do zniesienia bachorem, zwłaszcza dla Renee. Urodziła mnie, kiedy miała osiemnaście lat. Zabrałam jej wszystkie najlepsze lata życia.

– Bello – Edward powiedział surowym głosem – niczego jej nie zabrałaś. Dałeś jej siebie i jesteś niesamowita.

Uśmiechnęłam się, ponownie ze łzami – Dzięki.

– Zawsze, miłości – Edward szepnął przy moim czole – Kocham cię.

– Ja też cię kocham.

– Dziękuję za powiedzenie mi – Edward szepnął, palcami ocierając niektóre z moich łez.

– Dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałeś – pocałowałam go w szczękę.

– Prześpij się trochę Bello.

– Dobranoc, Edward.


	13. Rozdział 13

Rozdział 13

Przed feriami zimowymi Alice postanowiła, że zorganizuje babską noc. Co kurwa? Jedyny czas jaki spędzam czas z Alice są to przerwy w szkole, ale i tak najczęściej siedzimy parami, więc tak naprawdę ja z nią nie rozmawiam.

Cholera, nawet teraz już nie rozmawiałam tyle czasu z Rose. Co był smutne. Cała nasza lesbijska sytuacja się już całkowicie skończyła, zwłaszcza, gdy wszyscy się zorientowali, że rośnie we mnie nowe życie.

Edward denerwował się tym „jedynie dziewczyny:. Musiałam go trochę uspokoić, ponieważ gdy Alice zaczęła mówić o swoim planie na piątek przed feriami.

– Bella, jaki jest twój numer telefonu? – zapytała, wyjmując swój telefon z torebki. – Nie wierzę, ze wcześniej cię o niego nie poprosiłam, zwłaszcza jak zaczęłaś chodzić z Edwardem, ale lepiej teraz niż później – uśmiechnęła się wyczekująco.

– Oh, um… 1 206 555 7718 – odpowiedziałam. – Dlaczego o niego pytasz?

– Ponieważ robię babską noc! – zawołała z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jej „kły" były przerażające, zwłaszcza gdy tak się szczerzyła. – Pasuje wam Środa? To jedyny dzień w którym moi rodzice nie będą mnie ciągnąć do ludzi, których nie lubię.

– Mi pasuje – odpowiedziała Rose. – Przyniosę kilka filmów.

– Mi też pasuje – powiedziałam z westchnieniem. – Przyniosę trochę przekąsek i czegoś tam jeszcze.

– Świetnie! – wstała szybko Alice, biorą torebkę. – Napiszę ci później sms, Bello. Zobaczymy się później, papaptki.

– Zaczekaj chwilę – Edward przerwał Alice w robieniu wielkiego wyjścia. – Co jeżeli Bella już jest zajęta tamtego wieczoru? – skrzywiłam się.

– Ale…

– Shh, Bella – mruknął Edward, patrząc na Alice. Zmrużyła na niego oczy.

– Oczywiście, że nie ma nic zaplanowanego, Edwardzie. Już się zgodziła – skrzywił się, wzruszając ramionami, odchylając się na krześle. Śmiałam się z tego, że się dąsał. Byłam wzruszona, chciał mieć mnie tylko dla siebie.

– Cieszę się, że wszystko wyjaśnione, kochanie – powiedziała słodko Alice. – Chodź, Jasper.

Jasper wstał, złapał rękę Alice i wspólnie wyszli ze stołówki, machając do nas. Edward ich jedynie wyśmiał.

– Oh, daj spokój Edward, to tylko jedna noc – przypomniała mu. Przeżyjesz to.

– Nieważne – mruknął, wciąż się dąsając.

Alice napisała do mnie w środę rano, akurat, kiedy jadłam swoje płatki śniadaniowe.

_Hej, B! Przyjdź so mnie o szóstej, ok.?_

_Pewnie, co mam ze sobą przynieść?_

_Wszystko, co chcesz, kochanie. _

_Ok._

No i teraz zaczęłam Myślec o tym, co powinnam kupić. Jakie jedzenie jedzą nastolatki w tych dniach? Ja jadłam wszystko, więc raczej nie jestem dobrym przykładem. Zdecydowałam się, że zrobię Surpise Spread i kupię jakieś chipsy czy coś.

– Sue, idę do sklepu, po jakieś chipsy – powiedziałam, gdy brałam kluczkę. Dziś jej środa, więc pewnie siedzi na kanapie i ogląda najnowszy odcinek Oprah i Dr. Phil. – Wrócę za sekundę.

– Chwileczkę, Bello – odezwała się Sue, wchodząc do przedpokoju. – Dlaczego po to idziesz? Będziesz robiła jakieś jedzenie?1

– Nie, idę dziś do Alice Brandon na nocowanie – odpowiedziałam, natomiast Sue skrzyżowała ramiona.

– Jesteś tego pewna?

– Tak.

Podczas gdy chodziłam pomiędzy półkami w sklepie spożywczym, Edward napisał do mnie wiadomość.

_Cześć kochanie._

_Co jest?_

_Właśnie wstałem. Co robisz?_

_Właśnie jestem na zakupach i kupuje chipsy. _

_Po co?_

_Idę dziś na noc do Alice, pamiętasz?_

_Awww, cholera, oczywiście, że pamiętam. _

Zaśmiałam się na głos, a kasjerka o imieniu Bree spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona.

_A ty? Masz jakieś plany na wieczór?_

_O tak, mam._

_Naprawdę? Jakie?_

_To będzie niespodzianka. Do zobaczenia. _

Przekręciłam oczami.

_Ale z ciebie dziecko._

_No pewnie. _

Westchnęłam, on chyba oszalał. Nienawidziłam, kiedy odzywało się jego PES. _Pissy Edward Syndrome (syndrom wkurzającego Edwarda), _który często się pojawiał odkąd się z nim umawiam. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Edward jest wspaniałym chłopakiem, ale denerwowały go najgłupsze rzeczy na świecie.

_Jesteś zły?_

_Nie._

_Oczywiście, że jesteś, proszę nie kłam._

_Może troszeczkę. _

_Naprawdę? Przecież rozmawialiśmy o tym. _

_Wiem, po prostu chciałem spędzić z Tobą trochę czasu. _

_Spotykamy się dziewięć dni w tygodniu, Edward._

_To i tak nie wystarcza. _

Roześmiałam się. Wrócił, Tak PES odszedł, mimo tego, ze był jeszcze trochę wkurzony, był o wiele milszy.

_Wysłąć ci niegrzeczną wiadomość, jak będę u Alice?_

_Tak, proszę. _

_Ok., więc wyślę Przynajmniej będziesz mógł się masturbować. _

_Och, Bella ale z siebie dama._

_Zamknij się, nawet temu nie zaprzeczaj._

_Dobrze, lubię to. _

W tym samym czasie, znalazłam się u Alice, Rosalie była już dawno u niej. A pani Brandon już zrobiła dla nas trochę jedzenia. Było tutaj tyle jedzenia, za dużo jedzenia. Czułam jak pani Brandon świruje mnie swoimi oczami, ale nie przejmowałam się tym. Dużo ludzi się na mnie patrzyło, więc mogłam sobie z tym poradzić.

Alice miała szesnastoletniego brata, o którym istnieniu całkowicie zapomniałam. Wydaje mi się, że chodzi on do jakieś prywatnej szkoły w Port Angeles. Wyglądał na takiego co ma przynajmniej dwadzieścia trzy lata a nie szesnaście. Ma na imię Peter i był naprawdę zarozumiałym chłopakiem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że zajmujesz się akcjami charytatywnymi, sis – powiedział, gdy ja wcinałam co popadnie.

– Nie ma żadnej akcji charytatywnej, bracie – syknęła – A teraz wypierdalaj.

Parsknął, wychodząc z pokoju w dłoni schowanymi w kieszeniach u spodni.

– Przepraszam za to – przeprosiła Alice. – Zaczął zwracać na wszystko uwagę, kiedy zaczął chodzić do tej szkoły w Port Angeles.

– Spoko – odparłam. – Słyszałam gorsze rzeczy.

– Twoje Surprise Spread są fantastyczne tak przy okazji, Be – powiedziała, zlizując z palca di[p/ – Musisz mi dać przepis, zanim rozjedziemy się na różne uczelnie.

– A właściwe, gdzie idziecie dalej? – zapytała Alice.

– Mój tata ma kontakty na NYU2 – powiedziała Rose, przekręcając oczami. – Kiedyś był w mafii. I ma nadal kilka nielegalnych kontaktów.

– Oh, jak miło – powiedziała Alice z fałszywym uśmiechem, oczywiście udając zszokowaną. – A ty, B?

– U-Dub3, tak myślę – odpowiedziałam. – A ty, Alice?

– Cóż, Jasper ma stypendium football'owe w Teksasie, więc też tam pójdę – wyszeptałam. – Ale moi rodzice chcą bym poszła do Harvardu, więc jestem jeszcze nie pewna.

– Cholera, dziewczyny. Wiem, co masz na myśli, Alice. Edward powiedział, że złożył podanie do Dartmouth i też do Harvardu i nie wiem czy powinnam go w tym wspierać, czy powiedzieć mu, że chcę by ze mną został – powiedziałam, pocierając rękę Alice ze zrozumieniem.

– Nie bądź głupia, Bello – mruknęła Alice. – Edward nie odważy się ciebie zostawić samej.

– Myślę, że powinien – mruknęłam – Czuję, że rujnuje mu życie – Rosalie przekręciła oczami.

– Niczego nie rujnujesz, Bello. Edward nigdy wcześniej nie był tak szczęśliwy. Kiedyś zachowywał się jak Emo.

– Tak, zgadzam się z tym – powiedziała z uznaniem Alice. – Już nie jest tak rozemocjonowany. Jej szczęśliwy, choć stracił to co kiedyś robił, to jak patrzył na ciebie ukradkiem – zarumieniłam się, ale mimo tego nadal chciałam się z nimi spierać.

– Ale on miał iść do Harvardu, o Boże! A to naprawdę ważne. Rujnuje go i sprawie, że zostanie w tyle.

– Ale co jest tego w tym, że chce być z Tobą Bello? – zapytała Alice.

– Nie wiem czy jestem warta jego czasu – przyznałam, wzruszając ramionami. – Jestem jak szalona czterdziestolatka z kotem, a on w przyszłości mógłby zostać nawet prezydentem – Rosalie ponownie przekręciła oczami.

– Zamknij się. Dość już tych bzdur. Jestem godna Edwarda, jesteś za dobra dla niego, nawet, jeżeli w to nie wierzysz. Myślę, że nikt ciebie nie jest wart, według opinii twojej lesbijskiej kochanki – Alice zaśmiała się. – Poprawa, dwóch lesbijskich kochanek – uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie.

– Tak, zapomnij o Edwardzie. Chodźmy coś obejrzeć i podwyższmy poziom cukru w naszych ciałach.

To była pierwsza taka noc w moim życiu, noc z samymi dziewczynami. Rose i ja zawsze się przyjaźniłyśmy, ale ograniczyliśmy to tylko do głupiej szkoły i weekendów, albo gdy byliśmy na takim haju, że siedzieliśmy przed sklepem i po prostu się śmiałyśmy z byle czego.

Byłam u Rose w domu trochę razy, tak samo ona w moim, ale nigdy nie zapraszałyśmy się wzajemnie, by usiąść sobie razem i plec sobie wzajemnie warkoczyki, ani nic takiego. Jednak Alice Branson właśnie to zrobiła.

– Nie wiecie, jak długo czekałam na jakieś dziewczyny, z którymi mogłabym spędzić czas – westchnęła Alice z uśmiechem, kiedy ustawiałyśmy nasze łóżka. – Jesteście wystarczająco fajne – podniosłam brwi.

– Wystarczająco fajne? – Alice kiwnęła głową.

– Tak, brzmi to dziwnie, co nie? Bez obrazy, Bello, ale byłaś praktycznie nietykalna. Rosalie, ty zawsze miałaś potencjał, ale przez to, że zadawałaś się z Belllą, sama wiesz – Alice wzruszyła ramionami. – Choć zawsze myślałam, że obydwie jesteście fajne i dlatego zaprosiłam was sama do naszego stołu bez żadnych ukrytych uczuć Edwarda.

– Cóż, teraz nas się nie pozbędziesz – powiedziała z uśmiechem Rosalie. – Bella zaczarowała sobie Edwarda, a Emmet jest prawie gotowy zrobić dla mnie wszystko. Utknęłaś z nami, Brandon.

– Nie mam innego wyjścia – odpowiedziała. – Teraz idź do łóżka. Edward zabije mnie, jak się nie wyśpicie.

1 Tutaj w tekście chipsy to takie ogólne określenie, chodzi coś tutaj w stylu nachos z dipem , specjalnym dipem, trudno to wyjaśnic.

2 _Uniwersytet w Nowym Yorku_

3 _Uniwersytet w Waszyngtonie _


	14. Rozdział 14

Rozdział 14

MARZEC

Byłam w pieprzonym szóstym miesiącu ciąży. Z Edwardem byłam od trzech z tych sześciu miesięcy. Kiedy dostałam to całe domatorskie gówno (domestic and shit)? To znaczy, zaczęłam nawet gotować kolację niemal każdej nocy dla rodziny. To było przede wszystkim dlatego, że Sue była całkowicie nieświadoma, jeśli chodzi o moje dziwne pragnienia.

Szósty miesiąc przyniósł również naprawdę widoczne kopanie. Doktor C powiedział, że najprawdopodobniej teraz często będę czuła kopanie w brzuchu, ale teraz jedynie cały czas czuję się głodna. Seth i Katie wariowali ze szczęścia. Katie spędziła, z pół godziny praktycznie leżąc na mnie, gdy dziecko kopnęło ją, a ona chichotała. Seth mógł nawet siedzieć przez piętnaście minut w całkowitej ciszy, onieśmielony, czując mój gigantyczny brzuch. Nawet Sue była pod wrażeniem mojej zwariowanej umiejętności uspokojenia Seth'a.

Doktor C. i pani C. postanowili zrobić przed urodzinowe przyjęcie (pre–birth party), baby shower, czy cokolwiek innego. Tak więc, Sue kupiła mi namiot do noszenia. To było coś w rodzaju słodkie, zgaduję. Przez to wydaję się większa niż zwykle, czego nie doceniam.

Nie doceniałam teraz wielu rzeczy. Edward działał mi na nerwy, tata działał mi na nerwy, Sue działała mi na nerwy, choć była rzadziej niż oni, a nawet Jake, moje niewinne, małe gówno od szczeniaka, działał mi na nerwy. Byłam ciągle w złym humorze. To było pożegnanie z sexy czasem i powitanie nastrojowego czasu Bella–bum. Nikt tego nie lubił. Nawet ja.

Jednak mimo wszystkiego, od czasu do czasu udało mi się uśmiechnąć do kogoś. Czasami musiałam wziąć dziesięć oddechów zanim mogłam odpowiedzieć, gdy coś uważałam za głupie pytanie. Czasami pozwalałam sobie na wybuch złości. Musiałam sprawić, że całe moje gówno zamieni się w dorosłość.**.** Tata był nawet jakby ze mnie dumny.

Prezenty dla dziecka nie był czymś, czego byłam nauczona. Pomyślałam, że lepiej dać prezent Cullenom, za bycie tak niesamowitym w całej tej sprawie. Zdecydowanie zasługiwali na prezent ode mnie.

Pojawiłam się w domu około drugiej w nocy, czyli wtedy, gdy pani Cullen zdecydowała, że całe doświadczenie może ruszyć. Kiedy przyjechałam, była tylko pani C., Alice i jej mama, pani Platt, mama pani C. ,Pani C., lub Esme, jak ją nazywałam, próbującą nie przyjąć mojego podarunku. Praktycznie musiałam wpakować go w jej ramiona. Były to tylko jakieś ubrania i butelki i gówno. Sue kupił to, skoro nie mogła być tutaj na przyjęciu.

Pani Masen i Katie pojawiły się po kwadransie, a po chwili wszyscy pili herbatę i jedli tort. Esme postanowiła poczekać do trzeciej, by otworzyć prezenty. W końcu w drzwiach pojawiła się Rosalie, trzymając w dłoni wielki prezent, który następnie podała pani Hale i Esme. Pani Hale bardzo rzadko pojawiała się w Forks, wiec wszyscy wiedzieli, że zrobiła to tylko dla niej.

Następnie przyjechały jakieś kobiety z biura Esme z PA1. Esme i pani Platt obdarzyły się smutnym uśmiechem, po czym zajmowały się dalej prezentami. Były tam różne ubrania, butelki, koce, zabawki i zabawki… naprawdę niezłe zdobycze.

Wszyscy zaczęli pomagać w sprzątaniu. Zawsze mówiłam wszystkim, gdy dziecko kopało, aby mogli podejść i dotknąć mój brzuch. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić, i wkrótce została tylko Esme, pani Masen i ja opuszczająca salon. Katie układała zabawki i rzeczy w pokoju dziecka.

Nie będę kłamać, czułam się nieswojo. Nie znałam, Esme za dobrze, i wiedziałem, że pani Masen w pewnym sensie uważała na mnie. Pogodziła się z tym, że Edward i ja byliśmy w tym na dłuższą metę, ale naprawdę nie mogła zrozumieć w jaki sposób mógłby być mną zainteresowany. Cóż, pani Masen, ja też nie wiem.

– Cóż, Bello, czujesz się dobrze? Nic się złego nie dzieje z ciążą? – Pani Masen zapytała.

– Nie, jestem zdrowa. Sue truje mi tyłek cały czas o przyjmowaniu witamin i prawidłowym jedzeniu, więc jestem w bardzo dobrej formie – odpowiedziałam – Nadal jestem trochę nerwowa o cały proces narodzin, ale kto nie jest, prawda?

Pani Masen posłała mi uprzejmym uśmiech – Tak, pamiętam kiedy byłam w ciąży z Edwardem tego bałam się najbardziej. Nie byłam do końca pewna, czy będę mieć siłę, aby dziecko wyszło z mego ciała.

– Kobieto, doskonale wiem, o czym mówisz! – zawołałam, podczas gdy pocierałam mój brzuch Buddy.

Pani Masen zaśmiała się nerwowo – Hm, tak, trudno w to uwierzyć, ale zrobisz to,Isabello. Nic ci nie będzie.

– Mam nadzieję.

Po tym jak Katie skończyła układanie zabawek, ona i pani Masen wyszły. Dzięki Bogu. Działały mi na nerwy.

Razem z Esme zrobiłyśmy kilka potraw zanim usiadłyśmy ponownie na kanapie. Czekałam na Edwarda, który miał przyjść po mnie, ale pełnił wolontariat w schronisku dla zwierząt. W rzeczywistości miałam Jake'a z tego schroniska. Może powinnam rozważyć pracę tam.

– Bella, Carlisle powiedział mi, że sprawujesz się doskonale – Esme powiedziała z uśmiechem, podczas gdy oglądałyśmy _Zombieland_ w Tv.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej – Cóż, robię to najlepiej jak potrafię. Zasługujecie na zdrowe dziecko, a ja zamierzam wam takie dać.

Jej oczy błyszczały – Dziękuję bardzo, Bello. Nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy.

– Naprawdę nie ma problemu – zapewniłam ją – Zasługujesz na dziecko bardziej niż ja, a ja nie jestem samolubna, więc oczywiście dam ci to dziecko.

Przytuliła mnie mocno. Cóż, tak mocno, jak tylko mogła przez mój brzuch. Kilka minut później, Edward się pokazał.

– Jeszcze tylko trzy miesiące – przypomniałam jej z uśmiechem.

– Już odliczam – przyznała, przytulając mnie po raz ostatni – Do zobaczenia, Bello.

– Spotkamy się później Esme.

Wskoczyłam w samochód Edwarda i skierowaliśmy się do jego domu.

– Więc, jak poszło? – spytał podczas, gdy jechaliśmy w dół drogi.

– Nie było tak źle. Nie było wiele osób, ale wciąż ma mnóstwo prezentów i w ogóle – powiedziałam.

– Czy wszyscy byli dla ciebie mili?

Parsknęłam – Brzmisz teraz jak tata odbierający swoją córkę z pierwszego dnia przedszkola.

Edward zmarszczył nos – Sorry.

– Nie, to było słodkie – Zapewniłam go, uśmiechając się – Ale, tak, wszyscy byli bardzo mili.

– To dobrze.

Skończyło się jazdą bez celu przez godzinę zanim Edward podrzucił mnie do domu na kolację. Sue skopałaby mój tyłek, gdybym nie była na czas.

– Do zobaczenia, kochanie – Edward powiedział, kiedy wyciągałam swój tyłek z jego samochodu – Zobaczymy się jutro okay? Co chcesz w ogóle robić?

– Po prostu leżeć – zirytowałam się – To się staje śmieszne. Ledwo mogę przejść przez własne frontowe drzwi!

– Wciąż jesteś najseksowniejszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Przewróciłam oczami.. Śmiał się, zanim zamknęłam drzwi i weszłam do mojego domu. Sue zrobiła dla mnie brukselki. Co za suka.

1 PA – PORT ANGELES


	15. Rozdział 15

Rozdział 15

KWIECIEŃ

Za jakieś dwa miesiące nadjedzie mój termin porodu. 29 maja, właśnie wtedy miałam rodzić. Zostało jeszcze tyle czasu, a dziecko cały czas rosło, a ja byłam cholernie ogromna. Aż obrzydliwie ogromna. Każdy, kogo kochałam, dokładnie mi to mówił.

– Witaj, ogromna wersjo Belli – przywitał mnie dobrodusznie Charlie w niedzielny poranek. – Jak się czujesz?

– Um, nieco większa niż normalnie, ale myślę, że w porządku – odpowiedziałam, chwytając szklankę mleka i wracając na górę do swojego pokoju.

Emmet uwielbiał wymyślać przezwiska dla mojego gigantycznego brzucha tak często jak było ot możliwe. Nie mogłam ich nawet wszystkich zapamiętać, ponieważ cały czas przybywały nowe.

Jedyną osobą, która nie drażniła mnie na temat mojego brzucha był Edward. Zapewniał mnie, że dobrze wyglądam i że dla niego nie ma to znaczenia, jakich jestem rozmiarów, ponieważ i tak będzie mnie kochał. Co za pomysł.

Szkoła stawała się coraz bardziej cięższa, więc Edward zaczął udzielać mi „korepetycji". Przynajmniej tak mówił rodzicom, gdy do niego przychodziłam. Zazwyczaj kończyło się na rozmowach na różne tematy, tylko nie na szkole. Jednak nie pozwalałam Edwardowi dobrać się więcej do moich spodni, ponieważ byłam za wielka by móc uprawiać seks. Ale mimo wszystkiego facet mógł znaleźć ukojenie. Jak się okazała, całkiem dobra jestem w robótkach ręcznych. Oczywiście, żadnego robienia loda. To nie było dla mnie.

Oczywiście ludzie nadal mnie obserwowali. Wciąż się gapili i szeptali za moimi plecami, ale przynajmniej nie mówili o mnie, że jestem dziwką. Przynajmniej jakaś pozytywna zmiana. Czasami myślałam, że Edward zaraz pobije jakiegoś faceta, która tak o mnie powiedział. Czasami robiło się naprawdę gorąco!

Teraz często przebywałam w domu Edwarda. Czasami z nami była Katie, ja i pan Masen może nie byliśmy najlepszymi kumplami, ale przynajmniej zachowywaliśmy się już po ludzku. Ojciec Edwarda, był z jednej strony chujem. I kiedy to mówię, mam na myśli, że miał problemu z swoim penisem, najpewniej z erekcją. To był jedyny powód, który przyszedł mi do głowy, ponieważ cały czas chodzi wkurzony. To znaczy, dajecie spokój. Koleś, wiedziałeś od miesięcy, że jestem w ciąży. Odczep się kurwa ode mnie. To i tak już wszystko bolało.

W każdym razie, kiedy ostatnio byłam na korepetycjach u Edwarda, zeszłam na dół do kuchni, by wziąć szklankę mleka, ponieważ tylko to mogłam pić, a ja cholernie nie lubiłam mleka. Wtedy pan Masen zdecydował również też sobie wejść do kuchni.

Westchnęłam. Zaczęłam się robić nerwowa, i naprawdę nie kłamię. Ten facet po prostu w taki sposób na mnie działał. Byłam spięta, jakby ktoś miał mnie zaraz wziąć na kolano i spuścić lanie. No dobra może nie. Ale chodzi, że czułam się wyjątkowo mała.

– Witam, panie Masen – przywitałam się, gdy nalewałam sobie mleko do szklanki.

– Panno Swan – wymamrotał, przyglądając się mojemu brzuchowi, jak by był jakiś radioaktywny czy coś. Jak fajne by to było? Radioaktywne dziecko? Było by cholernym super bohaterem.

– Miło było pana spotkać – mruknęłam, próbując uciec do bezpiecznego miejsca.

– Chwileczkę, panno Swan – powiedział, zatrzymując mnie.

Odwróciłam się, lekko się uśmiechając. – Tak, panie Masen?

– Chciałbym z Tobą przez chwilę porozmawiać – powiedział, uśmiechnął się na chwilę i wskazał mi większe krzesło w kuchni. Dzięki za przypomnienie mi, że mój tyłek nie mieści się w normalnym krześle, dupku. Usiadłam na jednym i udawałam, że mimo wszystkiego jest mi wygodnie.

– Panno Swan, wiem, że ty i Edward zbliżyliście się do siebie, podczas tych ostatnich kilku miesięcy, ale tak szczerze mówiąc nie sądzę, by była to najlepsza rzecz jaka mu się teraz przydarzyła – zaczął, patrząc mi bezpośrednio w oczy. To było niepokojące. – Mógłby stać się kimś, panno Swan. Nie chcesz go chyba „zablokować", prawda?

– Nie, Boże, nie – odpowiedziałam szybko. – Próbowałam mu powiedzieć, żeby poszedł do Dartmouth i zachowywać się jak normalny nastolatek, ale nie wiem jak to dalej robić. On mnie nie chce słuchać – pan Masen uśmiechnął się podstępnie.

– Istnieje sposób, by przekonać go do zrobienia tego, panno Swan.

– Jaki? – zapytałam niecierpliwie. Jeżeli istnieje jakiś rozsądny sposób, by przekonać Edwarda by poszedł do Dartmouth i zaciągnąć jego tyłek na najbliższy bal, lecz beze mnie, jestem za dobrym pomysłem. Czułam się jak suka, ponieważ sprawiałam, ze traci to, co robią wszyscy inni nastolatkowe. Niektórzy ludzie lubią to, co nie?

– Zerwać z nim – odpowiedział po prostu – To nie jest tak, nie potrzebujesz jego pomocy, by wychować dziecko, ponieważ i tak oddajecie je do adopcji. Oczywiście jego interes leży ci na sercu, tak samo jak mi, panno Swan. Naprawdę sądzę, że wiem co jest dla niego najlepsze.

Byłam kurwa w szoku. Pan Masen proponował mi zerwać z Edwardem, ponieważ uważał, ze byłą to najlepsza opcja. Cóż, musiałam nad tym pomyśleć, ponieważ chyba mógł mieć rację. Była gównianą dziewczyną, zwłaszcza, że mój Idealny czekał na mnie na górze.

– Prześpij się z tym, panno Swan mówił dalej. – Ale jestem pewien, że przekonasz się sama, że to najlepsza opcja. Dla was obojgu.

Skinęłam głową, wstałam z krzesła, chwytając swoją szklankę. Weszłam powoli po schodach, a słowa pana Masena nadal dzwoniły mi w głowie. _To najlepsze rozwiązanie…. Może być kimś… To prawda.. _Edward od razu zauważył, że coś było nie tak.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał mnie szybko, dotykając moje czoło.

– Dobrze się czuję, jestem po prostu zmęczona – mruknęłam, unikając jego zmartwionego wzroku. – Myślę, że pójdę odpocząć. Spotkamy się jutro.

– Napisz do mnie, kiedy będziesz w domu – rozkazał. Skinęłam głową, opuściłam jego dom, nadal oszołomiona słowami pana Masena.

Następnego ranka, wiedziałam już co muszę zrobić. Musiałam z nim zerwać. Będzie to cholernie bolało, lecz będę musiała sobie z tym poradzić. To znaczy, Edward poradzi sobie lepiej.

Znajdzie sobie odpowiednią dziewczynę, będzie miał dzieci, ożeni się i wszystko będzie dobrze. Ja sobie jakoś poradzę. Znajdę sobie kogoś kto będzie znosił moje fanaberie i na pewno nie mówię o Mike'u Newtonie. Kupię sobie cholerni dużo kotów i poskradam zmysły. Tak czy inaczej, będę zadowolona z tego, że Edward ma się dobrze,

Byłą niedziela, Sue, Seth i Charlie byli w La Push odwiedzając rodziców Sue. Edward tego dnia zawsze przychodził do mnie.

Wstałam, obudziłam się wcześniej i wzięłam długi zimny prysznic. Przeszczotkowałam włosy chyba z milion razy i je wysuszyłam. Posprzątałam w domu, zrobiłam śniadanie, oglądałam telewizję. Wreszcie zaczęłam się modlić, upadłam na kolana i modlił się do Boga,

– Drogi Boże – zaczęłam cicho. – Czy możesz sprawić, bym była silna? Czy możesz sprawić, by to Edward zerwał ze mną pierwszy? Naprawdę nie chcę go zranić. Nie sądzę, bym mogła wytrzymać ból i krzywdę w jego oczach. On mnie kocha. Boże, ja go kochałam, ale wiedziałam, że nie jest to w porządku. Powinien chodzić na randki, umawiać się z inteligentnymi laskami z Nowego Yorku. Dziewczyna, która będzie umiała grać na skrzypcach, mówić o fizyce kwantowej czy innym gównie. To znaczy, o jakiś innych bzdurach,

– Hmmm, wiem, że nie należę do… najlepszych, jeżeli to w ogóle właściwe słowo. Mam na myśli, jestem w ciąży. Jestem wielkości domu. Zażywałam narkotyki , gdy nie byłam w ciąży. Czasami wydaje mi się, że przez moje zachowanie raniłam Sue. Wiem, postaram się po prawić, być lepszą osobą. Ale tylko wtedy, gdy to Edward zerwie ze mną. Albo przynajmniej nie będzie czuł tyle bólu, gdy ja to zrobię. Nie obchodzi mnie jak się zachowa, może roześmiać mi się w twarz, lecz by nie został zraniony. Ummm, amen.

Niezgrabnie wstałam, wtedy usłyszałam, ze ktoś puka do moich drzwi.

To na pewno nie Voldemort,

To na pewno nie Mikołaj.

To Edward.


	16. Rozdział 16

Rozdział 16

– Um, chwila! – Zawołałam, prostując się nerwowo. Chociaż, tak naprawdę nie było powodu, abym się prostowała. Miałam zerwać z jedynym facetem, w którym byłam zakochana. Dlaczego muszę wyglądać dobrze w tym gównie?

Kołysząc się podeszłam do drzwi i otworzyłam je, znajdując za nimi uśmiechniętego Edwarda. Boże, był tak ufny. A ja miałam złamać jego serce.

Tak, zdecydowanie pójdę do piekła.

– Cześć – mruknęłam, wpuszczając go.

Pocałował mnie w policzek i wszedł do domu, rozsiadając się na kanapie, po włączeniu telewizora na TSN. Gdyby Charlie chciał może zaprzestać całej teatralności, układałoby mu się z Edward naprawdę dobrze. Obaj kochali sport i oboje byli zbyt opiekuńczy. Mogliby prawdopodobnie wymienić się strategiami, w jaki sposób trzymać mnie z dala od wszelkich złych wpływów na świecie.

Dzięki Bogu, Charlie był takim kutasem dla Edwarda.

– Więc, co będziemy dzisiaj robić? – Edward zapytał, patrząc na mnie, gdy stałam nerwowo w drzwiach do pokoju – Jeść i spać? Wyjść gdzieś i oglądać filmy? Co będzie w porządku?

– Um – zaczęłam – Musimy porozmawiać.

– O–kay – Edward powiedział powoli, wstając – Gdzie?

– Tutaj. Myślę, że tutaj będzie najlepiej – mruknęłam, kołysząc się na stopach tam i z powrotem. Były spuchnięte , bolały mnie plecy i byłam na skraju ataku paniki. Musiałam stanąć na wysokości. Ale nie mogłam. To jest popieprzone.

– Co się dzieje Bello? – Edward zapytał ostrożnie – Naprawdę mnie przerażasz.

– Przepraszam – mruknęłam, kładąc rękę na oczy, pocierając je, a następnie przeciągając dłonią po twarzy ciągnąc skórę – Przykro mi.

– Nie, jest w porządku – zapewnił mnie, chwytając moje ramiona – Tylko powiedz mi, co się stało.

Spojrzałam na niego i zagryzłam wargę, marszcząc czoło. Potrząsnęłam głową, starając się przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co Pan Masen mi powiedział. Nie byłam dla niego, miał tyle do przeżycia, mógłby być wspaniałym... Prawda. Byłby wspaniały beze mnie.

– Po prostu ... nie sądzę, że jesteśmy dla siebie, Edward – wreszcie westchnęłam, patrząc w dół.

Jego ręce zacisnęły się na moich ramionach, zanim puścił mnie całkowicie. Ała. To się dzieje naprawdę. Rzeczywiście z nim zrywam.

– Tracisz tak wiele przeze mnie – kontynuowałam – Mógłbyś mieć normalną dziewczynę, mógłbyś pójść na jesieni do Dartmouth, mógłbyś ... nie wiem. Mógłbyś zrobić tak wiele rzeczy, gdyby nie ja. A ja nie chcę cię już zatrzymywać. Przykro mi.

– Bello, nie zatrzymujesz mnie – Edward powiedział mi po cichu – Sprawiasz, że jestem lepszym człowiekiem.

Potrząsnęłam głową, śmiejąc się lekko – No dalej, Edwardzie. Zrobiłam z ciebie dobrego człowieka? Bądźmy poważni.

– Jestem poważny – Edward powtórzył – Dlaczego, do diabła, próbujesz ze mną zerwać? Czy ktoś coś ci powiedział, Bello? Powiedz mi, kto to był.

– Nikt nic nie powiedział, Edward! – Warknęłam. Wow, to nasza pierwsza walka. I ostatnia. Dramatycznie – To jest moja własna cholerna decyzja!

Wyglądał na zupełnie oszołomionego.

– Nie kocham cię! Nie jestem w tobie zakochana! I nigdy nie byłam! – krzyknęłam, kłamiąc jakby nie było jutra – Nie chcę Cię więcej w moim życiu. Nie potrzebuję was.

– Ty ... ty mnie nie chcesz? – Edward zapytał, nadal w szoku przez mój wybuch.

– Nie – odparłam chłodno – Nie chcę cię już.

– Cóż, to zmienia wszystko – mruknął do siebie, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy – Ja, uh, do zobaczenia w okolicy.

– Żegnaj, Edwardzie – szepnęłam, odwracając się od niego, by nie mógł zobaczyć moich łez.

Cóż, okazało się, że zerwanie z Edwardem nie poszło za dobrze, nawet jeśli się o to modliłam. Był zmartwiony, według Rosalie. Wzięłam kilka dni wolnego od szkoły, więc mogłam wziąć się w garść. Potrzebowałam wyglądać obojętnie. Nie chciałam sprawiać to trudniejszym niż było.

Kiedy wróciłam do szkoły w środę rano, po prostu udawałam, że jest dobrze. Unikałam wszystkich a wszyscy szeptali o mnie. Nawet nie zwracałam już na nich uwagi. Nie obchodziło mnie to co oni myślą, wiedziałam co się stało. I czułam się jak pieprzona suka.

Próbowałam usiąść z Mikem Newtonem, ponieważ nie chciałam zmuszać Rose do rozstania z jej nowym chłopakiem. Ale, nawet Mike Newton nie chciał już ze mną siedzieć. Powiedział, że jego mama nie uważa, aby było dobrym pomysłem "kojarzenie" ze mną. Cholera, on tylko chciał być "kojarzony" ze mną.

Więc, usiadłam przy stole sama. Z ludźmi patrzącymi, wskazującymi i szepczącymi. Miałam dość tego rytmu umarłego miasta i tych wszystkich małomiasteczkowych plotek. Czy ci ludzie nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty? Szczerze.

Widziałam Edwarda na lunchu. Wyglądał na ... wyczerpanego. Tak jak ja się czułam. Czułam się jak Judasz. Cóż, raczej nie dla wszystkich. Nie byłam Judaszem, ale ludzie tak mnie traktowali. Czułam, że zrobiłam coś całkowicie grzesznego. Złamałam serce Edwarda Masena.

Mogłam niemal usłyszeć suki mówiące:

_Jak mogła?_

_On jest wspaniały! Mógł to zrobić o wiele lepiej a ona mogła to zrobić o wiele gorzej!_

_Powinien być ze mną!_

Tak. To była powszechna opinia na moje działania.

Biologia była niezręczna. Dzięki Bogu, skończyliśmy nasz projekt. Wszystko co musieliśmy zrobić, to usiąść obok siebie na kolejne kilka tygodni, potem byłoby po wszystkim.

Cholera. Byłoby po wszystkim w kilka tygodni. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić nie widzieć Edwarda, nie słyszeć jego głosu, nie sięgając po jego rękę.

Święty Boże. Nie mogłam robić tego dłużej. Nie wolno mi było. Straciłam prawdo do trzymania za rękę kiedy złamałam mu serce.

Suka.

Czwartek, czułam się nieco zasmucona z mojego nowego życia. Nie miałam przyjaciół, by siedzieć z nimi lunchu. Wszystkim, co miałam był ogromny brzuch, niektóre prace domowe i pomyłkowa żywność.

– Pani Swan? – Pan Banner zapytał, podczas gdy szłam do mojej pierwszej klasy.

– Hmm? – mruknęłam, wyciągnięta z mojego transu.

– Ta koszulka nie jest odpowiednia do szkoły, pani Swan – pan Banner powiedział, patrząc na moją klatkę piersiową.

Spojrzałam w dół. To była najbardziej komfortowa koszula w całym moim domu. To była jedna ze starych koszulek Charliego, brzmiąca "Suck It" z facetem, trzymającym się za krocze. Najfajniejsza własna rzecz Charliego, ręce w dół.

– Tak, cóż, te wąsy sprawiają, że wyglądasz jak pedofil, więc odpieprz się – zrzędliwie odpowiedziałam.

Pan Banner wybełkotał kilka niezrozumiałych słów, podczas gdy szłam dalej do mojej pierwszej klasy. Ludzie wokół mnie szeptali. Znowu. Emmett posłał mi uśmiech i przybił piątkę, ale to było to.

Wciąż byłam społecznym wyrzutkiem z Forks High School. Po pieprzeniu Edwarda Masena na Homecoming, po zajściu w ciążę, po umawianiu się z Edwardem Masenem, po złamaniu jego serca... To wszystko nie miało znaczenia. Wciąż byłam tak popularna jak skunks w perfumerii.


	17. Rozdział 17

Rozdział 17

– Um, chwila! – Zawołałam, prostując się nerwowo. Chociaż, tak naprawdę nie było powodu, abym się prostowała. Miałam zerwać z jedynym facetem, w którym byłam zakochana. Dlaczego muszę wyglądać dobrze w tym gównie?

Nadszedł czas balu, a za chwilę było już po nim. Cholerne i przerażające każdego jak zawsze opublikowana na Facebook'u w niedzielę. Nic wielkiego, oprócz tego, że na zdjęciach na Facebooku i Twitter'rze miałam cholernie wielki tyłek. To gówno bawiło mnie całymi godzinami. Teraz w swoim życiu nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, więc żyłam zdjęciami wszystkich innych. Byłam żałosna.

Charlie i ja wiele rozmawialiśmy. O wszystkim. Renee tak naprawdę nigdy nie była moją mamą, a ja w końcu całkowicie zaakceptowałam Sue, odłożyłyśmy na bok nasze różnice i uznałyśmy się za rodzinę.

Charlie miał wszystko, co rodzic powinien. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawialiśmy. Myślę, że to moje takie pierwsze zerwanie, musiałam z kimś porozmawiać, który będzie mnie kochał mimo wszystkiego.

– Tato, myślę, że tracę wiarę w ludzkość – westchnęłam pewnego dnia gdy wróciłam do domu po szkole. Jeden z najgorszych dni, kiedy zobaczyłam jak Tanya Denali rozmawia z Edwardem i maca sobie jego przedramię.

– To dość szeroki temat, Bells – mruknął, gdy czyścił swoją broń.

– Zastanawiam się, czy ludzie naprawdę udaje się to zrobić? – powiedziałam, siadając przy naszym starym stole. Naszym starym, gównianym stołem pełnym wspomnień.

– To znaczy parze? – zapytał Charlie składając swoją broń, aż w końcu zwrócił na mnie uwagę.

– Tak, zakochani ludzie.

– Czy masz problemy z chłopcami ponownie, Bells? Tak szczerze mówiąc, nie byłem porządku z tym całym umawianiem się z Masen, lecz jest on ojcem twojego dziecka. To trochę… pomieszane, dzieciaku – odpowiedział szczerze Charlie, a na jego twarzy widniała troska.

– Nie – obiecałam. – Na pewno nie mam.

– To tak jakby przerażające czy niegrzeczne? Jak to nazywacie w teraz? – zapytał Charlie.

– Po prostu się zamknij – jęknęłam.

– To tak jakby być na haju, co nie? – upierał się, wprawiając mnie w zakłopotanie. Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę to, to chyba zapadnę się pod ziemię.

– Ew, tato nie o tym ja mówię – powiedziałam. – Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy ludziom udaje się zostać razem ze sobą na zawsze.

– Cóż, może ja nie jestem najlepszym przykładem, ale kocham dwie wspaniałe kobiety i oferuję im wszystko, co najlepsze – zaczął Charlie. – Mam córkę, która bardzo kocham. Ale ja i Sue jesteśmy małżeństwem, od Boże…. Nawet nie pamiętam ile czasu to minęło. Ile lat ma Seth?

– Dziesięć – odpowiedziałam.

– Cóż w takim razie to jakieś jedenaście, dwanaście lat – kontynuował Charlie. – Bardzo ją kocham. Może ja i twoja matka nie byliśmy zbyt długo małżeństwem, ale ją również kochałem. Nadal kocham – skinęłam głową.

– Słuchaj najlepiej znaleźć osobę, która akceptuje to kim jesteś – powiedział mi. – Masz dobry nastrój czy zły. To jest nie ważne, nie powinno mieć to znaczenia. Ta osoba ma wiedzieć, że utknęła z tobą na dobre i na złe – skinęłam ponownie głową. To naprawdę najbystrzejsze informacje pochodzące z ust Charliego. Nie dlatego, że miałam zamiar podążać za jego wskazówkami, ale i tak wiedziałam kogo kocham i kto mi jest przeznaczony. Edward był jedynym facetem odpowiednim dla mnie. Szkoda, ze nie chciał zniżyć się do mojego poziomu.

– I myślę, że obydwoje wiemy kim jest ta osoba – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Chwila. Co?

Musiał rozpoznać moje puste spojrzenie, ponieważ się uśmiechnął i chwycił mnie delikatnie za ramię.

– Twój, STARY, kochany TATA – uśmiechnęłam się. Tak, albo nie, ale będę to kontynuować.

– No pewnie, tato, też dokładnie tak myślę.

– Czy nikt ci nie powiedział, że twój tata jest jedynym facetem, na którego możesz liczyć? – zapytał, wciąż uśmiechnięty. – Będę tutaj dla ciebie, nie ważne, co się stanie, dzieciaku. Myślę, że to oczywiste zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę .. sprawę z całą tą ciążą i takie tam – musiałam zachichotać.

– Tak, masz rację tato. Przyjdę później zrobić kolację.

– Kocham cię, dzieciaku.

– Też cię kocham, tato.

Setj i Jake byli teraz moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ulubioną rzeczą Setha, było to, by położyć się na brzuchu na podłodze, położyć mi rękę na brzuchu i czuć jak dziecko kopie czy się porusza. Mały facet był naprawdę gwałtowny. Mały wojownik.

Również inną rzeczą jaką robił Seth, to kładzenie Jake'a na moim brzuchu. Jake kompletnie wariował, gdy dziecko się poruszyło. To było przezabawne. Napinał się i warczał na brzuch, patrząc na mój brzuch, jakby coś zaraz miało by wyskoczyć z pępka. Śmiałąm się tak głośno, że ledwo co mogłam oddychać, a Seth praktycznie sikał w spodnie. Ach, wzajemnie się rozbawiamy.

Raz widziałam Katie z panią Masen w sklepie spożywczym. Pani Masen właśnie szukała jakiś informacji na odwrocie płatków, a ja szybko zabrałam trzy paczki cynamonowych płatków. Były na wyprzedaży, ale kochałam to jedzenie najbardziej na świecie. Przynajmniej na razie.

– Hej, Bella – przywitała mnie Katie, podchodząc do mnie i próbując mnie przytulić. Jednak się jej nie udało. Ledwo co widzę ją, przez mój brzuch.

– Cześć Katie – odpowiedziałam, marszcząc czoło. – Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku? – skinęłam głową, uśmiechnęła się do mnie, pokazując mi swoje brakujące zęby.

– Jezusie, masz mniej zębów niż moja Babcia! Ostatnio tak dużo ci wypadło? – zapytałam ją, wpatrując się w jej usta.

– Tak, straciłam trzy odkąd ostatni raz byłaś u mnie w domu – powiedziała, wyglądając na trochę ponurą. – Edward powiedział, że więcej już nie przyjdziesz.

– Przepraszam – uśmiechnęłam się smutno. – Ym, nie jesteśmy już razem.

– Wiem – westchnęła.

– Katie? – zawołała pani Masen.

– Zobaczymy się później – mruknęłam.

– Pa, Bello.

Szkoła to szkoła. Zostałam zawieszona, po tym jak powiedziałam, że pan Banner stał się pedałem, przynajmniej na ten dzień. Charlie nie był pod wrażeniem. Lecz co miał zrobić, ukarać mnie? Zabierze moją komórkę? I tak do mnie nikt nie dzwonił. Zakaże wychodzić mi z domu? I tak nigdy nie wychodziłam. Zabierze mi laptopa? Potrzebuję go do odrabiania pracy domowej.

Uzyskałam więc sławny monolog Charliego Swana. Znaczy powinnam wysłuchać. Powinnam być „bardziej odpowiedzialna" i „zachowywać się, jak na mój wiek przystało". Co jest kurwa? Chyba każdy chciał doprowadzić mnie do szału. Chciałam być sama. I to byłą jedna dobra rzecz w szkole. Ludzie unikali mnie jak ognia. Normalnie ludzi, by mnie to denerwowało, alemi to się podobało. Nie rozmawiam z nikim, nie licząc Rose, która od czasu do czasu, pytała jak się czuję, o nic więcej nie pytała. Zdałam swoje egzaminy dzięki jakiemuś cholernie wyjątkowemu szczęściu. Dostałam nawet kila nagród. Okazuje się, że nie uczyłam się najgorzej przez te lata. Edward miał przemawiać.

Pan Banner zapowiedział, że Edward wybiera się do U-Dub. Strasznie mnie to wkurzyło. Co do cholery stało się z Dartmouth? Zerwałam z nim po to, by poszedł do Dartmouth. Zdecydowałam, że muszę z nim o tym porozmawiać. Czekaliśmy w kolejce, by odebrać nasze dyplomy, w międzyczasie myślałam o tym, co powinnam powiedzieć Edwardowi. Jakby to zabrzmiało, że zerwałam z nim tylko, dlatego, żeby mógł pójść do Darthomouth? Układałam ostatnie zdanie, gdy właśnie mnie wywołano….

O mój pieprzony Boże. Czułam, ze jestem mokra. Podniosłam delikatnie sukienkę i zobaczyłam przezroczysty płyn. Moje dżinsy były całe przemoczone.

– Ja pierdolę! – zawołałam. – Tato? Sue? Myślę, że odeszły mi wody.

Jesscia Stanley zaczęłą wrzeszczeć, gdy zobaczyłą moje mokre spodnie i zemdlała. Prychnęłam o zaczęłam iść do wyjścia. Charlie i Sue pobiegły do mnie i Seth, który krzyczał na wszystkich, pytając się, o co chodzi i dlaczego mam mokre spodnie.

– Nie krzycz młody człowieku – ostrzegł go Charlie, gdy chwycił moje przedramię i pomógł mi wyjść przez drzwi.

W końcu pan Banner ogłosił" Wszyscy robimy przejście, kobieta będzie rodzić – słyszałam jak zaraz krzyczy Edward.

– Co? Bella rodzi?

– Wygląda na to, ze jest po prostu wkurzona bo ma mokre spodnie, na pewno nie będzie rodzić – odpowiedział Emmet.

Jedyne o czym mogłam myśleć, _proszę by nie było to bolesne. _


	18. Rozdział 18

Rozdział 18

To było bolesne. Nie mogłam porównać tego do niczego, ponieważ było to najbardziej bolesne doświadczenie w moim życiu, a ja kurwa nienawidziłam przez te przechodzić. Nie chciałam kiedykolwiek robić tego ponownie. Raz było wystarczająco. Nawet z gigantyczną igłą w kręgosłupie, to nadal bolało jak cholera.

Nic nie było bardziej satysfakcjonujące, niż pozbycie się dziecka z mojego ciała. Nigdy nie czułam takiej ulgi, gdy było po wszystkim. Wciąż czułam pieprzony ból, ale było już po wszystkim. Zrobiłam to. Wypchnęłam malutkiego ludzika ze swojej vag i żyłam by o tym opowiedzieć.

Nie udało mi się dać jej imienia, ale udało mi się ją zobaczyć. Była piękna. Cóż, tak piękna, na ile mogła być, będąc całą we krwi i innych płynach ustrojowych. Lekarz położył ją na moim brzuchu, a ja obserwowałam jej krzyk z podziwem. Ta dziewczynka wyszła z mojego ciała. Zrobiłam, tą dziewczynkę z Edwardem Masenem jeszcze we wrześniu na Homecoming. Jezu Chryste. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.

Dr C. i Esme pojawili się wkrótce po. Oczyścili dziecko i położyli ją w inkubatorze, czy gdzieś umieścić, gdzie kładzie się dzieci w po urodzeniu. Dr C. zapytał mnie, jak to zrobiłam i wszystkie inne śmieci, zanim udał się sprawdzić dziecko.

– Czy wybrałaś imię? – Esme zapytała mnie, kiedy czekaliśmy by zobaczyć dziecko ponownie.

Potrząsnęłam głową – Nie, myślę, że do was należy wybór imienia.

– Proszę, Bello, to będzie wiele dla mnie znaczyć, jeśli wybierzesz jej imię – Esme przyznała.

– Naprawdę nie myślałam o jej imieniu – przyznałam, przebiegając dłonią przez moje włosy teraz już tłuste. – Um, może Carlie? Nie wiem. Coś jak Charlie i Carlisle razem wzięte? To są moi dwaj główni mężczyźni. Kocham ich na śmierć.

Esme zaśmiała się – To piękne imię, Bello. Dziękuję.

– Nie ma za co – mruknęłam.

Sue i Charlie wrócili z jakimś śmieciowym jedzeniem dla mnie. Seth czekał w poczekalni z innymi ludźmi, o czym Charlie nie chciał mi powiedzieć.

– Jak się czujesz, Bells? – Charlie zapytał.

Wzruszyłam ramionami – Czuję się, jakbym straciła około dziesięciu funtów w dwie godziny. Wspaniale. Słodko. Zmęczona. Nie wiem.

– Jestem z ciebie dumna – Sue powiedział mi z uśmiechem – Zrobiłaś coś wspaniałego, Bello.

– Tak, jasne, Sue, – odpowiedziałam – Sposób na wywołanie rumieńców u dziewczyny.

Charlie, Sue i ja spotkaliśmy się z Carlie jeszcze raz zanim Cullenowie zabrali ją jako jej rodzice. Będzie miała wspaniałe życie. Nie mogłam się doczekać na późniejsze spotkanie z nią. Z tego co widziałam, miała już kasztanowe włosy. Wyglądała trochę jak Edward, mam nadzieję. Z naszej dwójki to on miał wszystko, by dobrze wyglądać. Być może ma jego wstrząsające zielone oczy lub jego krzywy uśmiech. Być może, będzie w stanie pisać muzykę tak jak Edward róbił.

Wzięłam prysznic i oczyściłam się trochę, ale musiałam spędzić noc w szpitalu na wypadek, gdyby wystąpiły komplikacje. Byłam tak wyczerpana, ale nie mogłam zasnąć. Mój umysł nie chciał się zamknąć. Myślałam o Carlie, myślałam o szkole, myślałam o mojej przyszłości, myślałam o mojej przeszłości i myślałam o Edwardzie.

Oczywiście, kiedy Charlie wreszcie pozwolił innym osobom przyjść do mnie, był pierwszym w tym pokoju, a następnie Rose, Emmett, Alice i Jasper. Moi przyjaciele od lunchu. Mój były chłopak.

– Jak się masz? Czy już jej nie ma? – Edward zapytał, jego oczy pełne były troski. Ukląkł obok mnie, złapał moją rękę w swoje dłonie, ściskając ją.

– Czuję się dobrze na tyle na ile mogę się czuć, jak sądzę – odpowiedziałam – I tak, już jej nie ma.

– Jej? – Edward zapytał z uśmiechem – Mieliśmy dziewczynkę? Jak dali jej na imię?

– Nazwałam ją Carlie – mruknęłam z uśmiechem – Esme chciała, żebym to ja dała jej imię.

– Carlie – Edward powtórzył, próbując jej imienia – Jest piękne, Bello.

Zarumieniłam się – Dzięki.

– Mówiłam wam, że jest na porodówce,idioci – Rosalie powiedziała Emmettowi, uderzając w jego ramie.

Emmett potarł miejsce, gdzie Rose właśnie go uderzyła i powiedział – Wyglądało to tak, jakbyś popuściła w spodnie, Bell. Bez urazy.

Zaśmiałam się cicho – Nikt tego nie podjął. Przez chwilę tez myślałam, tylko popuściłam w spodnie.

– Jak duża była? – Edward zapytał.

– Um, sześć funtów, dziesięć uncji, myślę. Dziewiętnaście cali. Tak małe dziecko – Uśmiechnęłam się krótko. – Czy po prostu przyszliście tutaj, czy...?

– Och, cholera nie – Alice odpowiedziała z uśmiechem – Przyjechaliśmy za tobą do szpitala. Jak tylko Eddie usłyszał, że jesteś na porodówce, zwariował i przyszliśmy.

Spojrzałam na Edwarda. Jego uszy były jaskrawo–czerwone, ale wciąż patrzył mi w oczy.

– Czy możecie, uh, zostawic nas samych na chwilę? – Poprosiłam cicho.

Wszyscy skinęli głową i wyszli z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Westchnęłam, próbując zebrać myśli.

– Słuchaj, Bello, wiem, że nie jesteśmy parą od miesiąca, ale martwiłem się o Ciebie i dziecko... – Edward rozpoczął.

– Shh – uciszyłam go – Posłuchaj mnie, proszę

Skinął głową, zamykając usta na niewidzialny zamek i wyrzucając klucz, co wywołało u mnie chichot.

– Edward, zerwałam z tobą ponieważ czułem się jakbym Cię powstrzymywała – Powiedziałam mu szczerze – Nie mogłam pojąć, kiedy rzeczywiście uwierzyłeś mi, że cie nie kocham czy , że cie już nie chcę. Jak mogłeś wątpić w coś takiego?

– Ja... – zaczął ponownie.

– Nie, posłuchaj – przerwałam – W każdym razie, rozmawiałam z twoim tatą zanim z tobą zerwałam. Powiedział mi, że mógłbyś być wspaniały, ale przeze mnie, powstrzymujesz się.

– Co za kutas! – Edward krzyknął szybko zanim mogłam mu przerwać.

– Nie, zgadzam się z nim – kontynuowałam – Powstrzymywałam cie, Edward. Tak jakbyś nie miał zamiaru iść na Harvard czy Dartmouth, przeze mnie. Mogłam cierpieć będąc z dala od ciebie. Ufam Ci i wiem, że ty ufasz mi.

– Ale nie wiem już, czy chcę, abyś odszedł – przyznałam – Myślałam dużo ostatnio o tym, co mam zamiar robić w przyszłości. Nie wiem co powinnam robić, Edwardzie. Kiedy chodziliśmy na randki, nie martwiłam się o to zbytnio , bo miałam mieć z ciebie, by pomóc mi po drodze. Teraz nie mając cię już, nie mam pojęcia, co będę robić w życiu.

– Bella – Edward wymamrotał, wyglądając na odrobinę zasmuconego – proszę nie mów tak.

– Ale to prawda – szepnęłam.

– Nie możesz mówić mi już takich rzeczy – Edward wymamrotał, patrząc z dala ode mnie – Nie, jeśli nie mogę Cie mieć.

– Dasz mi drugą szansę? – Zapytałam z nadzieją – To znaczy, ja rozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz. Zraniłam cię celowo, mimo że nie było to w ogóle moim zamiarem. Myślałam, że robię coś dobrego dla Ciebie. Nawet modliłam się o to, Edward. Klęczałam na kolanach i modliłam się, że albo pierwszy ze mną zerwiesz lub chcesz być w porządku, ze mną zrywającą z tobą. Chciałbym raczej być sama w moim bólu niż mieć cie czującego to w ten sam sposób.

Edward uśmiechnął się krzywo – Bella, jesteś tak niedorzeczna. Czy naprawdę oczekujesz ode mnie, abym odszedł tak szybko? Podobasz mi się od lat, spotykałem się z tobą przez pięć miesięcy. Nadal jestem w tobie zakochany, Bello. Oczywiście, że chcę być z tobą.

Pociągnęłam nosem. Płakałam jak **wuss**. Seth śmiałby się teraz ze mnie, gdyby był w pokoju.

– Czy ty płaczesz? – Edward zapytał – Nie sądzę, abym widział cię kiedyś tak naprawdę płaczącą, Bello.

Skinęłam głową, zagryzając wargi.

Edward wskoczył na moje małe łóżko do mnie, wciągając mnie na swoje kolana i pozwalając mi płakać w swoją koszulę.

– Mam dziecko – płakałam – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

– Wiem, kochanie – Edward szepnął. Słyszałam uśmiech w jego głosie – Będzie dobrze. Z tobą będzie dobrze. Nam będzie dobrze.

– Okay – szepnęłam.

I było nam dobrze. Zaczęliśmy tam, gdzie skończyliśmy. W pewnym sensie. To znaczy, nie byłam już w ciąży, i na chwilę, wszystko, co chciałem zrobić, Edward był w tym dobry. Nie myślał, biorąc to by zwolnić na chwilę.

Nasze lato razem było niesamowite. Oboje mieliśmy zamieszkać w **res** w przyszłym roku uniwersyteckim, więc będziemy bardzo blisko siebie. Nie byliśmy jeszcze gotowi żyć razem. Może później.

Miałem w szkole zostać doradcą. Miałam wystarczająco dużo doświadczenia z liceum by byś w stanie doradzić innym dzieciakom, tak myślę. Będąc w ciąży, będąc nieudacznikiem, będąc popularnym przez kilka tygodni... Sporo doświadczyłam w FHS.

Głównym punktem jest to, że przeżyłam. W rzeczywistości, więcej niż przeżycie. Pokochałam życie. Nie wiedziałam, że mogłabym teraz prowadzić inne życie.


	19. Rozdział 19

Rozdział 19

– epilog

**PIĘC LAT PÓŹNIEJ**

– Pośpiej się, spóźnialski! – krzyknęłam. Cholera, zaraz spóźnimy się na ślub Alice i Jaspera i to przez niego. – Poważnie, stary. Zaraz się spóźnimy. Alice będzie trzymać moją głowę na swoim talerzu.

– Już idę – powiedział, zbiegł po schodach, wiązać krawat. – Już jestem, chodźmy.

Chichotałam, gdy szłam za nim, do jego VOLVO. Zrezygnowałam z mojego „bezpiecznego" pojazdu, dla jakiegoś klasyka. Ups, cokolwiek. Moja ciężarówka była najlepsza. Edward uważał, że był on śmiertelną pułapką, więc i tak prowadził.

– Przygotowujesz się dłużej ode mnie – przypomniałam mu, uśmiechając się. – Ale z ciebie baba, Edwardzie – Edward jedynie się skrzywił.

– Ponieważ nie jestem tak naturalne piękny jak ty i nie oznacza to, że możesz sobie robić ze mnie żarty – przekręciłam oczami.

– No tak, wszyscy są pod wrażaniem mojego wyglądu, zwłaszcza zmarli. Tak to powinno zabrzmieć.

– Och zamknij się, głuptasku – wyszeptał z uśmiechem. Złapał mnie za rękę, złapał moją dłoń, delikatnie ją pocałował. – Jesteś dla mnie najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie.

– Twoja stronniczość nie jest zabawna – mruknęłam drwiąco.

Dotarliśmy do kościoła dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Zajęliśmy miejsce obok Emmeta i Rose, akurat gdy Alice szła już w stronę ołtarza, w stronę Jaspera, który uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że myślałam, że jego twarz zostanie taka na zawsze,

Całą ceremonia była mała i sprawna, czyli tak jak lubiłam. Alice miała starszą siostrę, więc zostało ona jej drużbą, a drużbą Jaspera został jedne z kuzynów. To był mały ślub, który pokochałam. Nie musiałam spotykac się z kolegami z dawnych lat, którzy zadają mi pytania, jak się czuję, gdzie pracuję, czy jestem jeszcze z Edwardem, albo jak się miewa Carlie. Tak, te pytania już mi zadawano, ale coraz bardziej robiły się irytujące.

Choć w zasadzie zawsze odpowiadałam to samo. _„Wszystko w porządku, dziękuję. Pracuję w prywatnej szkole w Port Angeles, jako doradca i mam o wiele więcej pieniędzy, więc mnie to uszczęśliwia. Tak, nadal jestem z Edwardem. Nie nie jesteśmy jeszcze małżeństwem, ale mieszkamy razem. Carlie, u niej Szytek jest perfekcyjnie. Nie widziałam jej od czasu, kiedy się urodziła, ale otrzymuję wiele zdjęć. Jest cudowna. A jak ty się masz?" _Tak, zawsze tak mówię. Edward i ja byliśmy w hotelu w Forks, po całej uroczystości Alice i Jasper wyjeżdżają na miesiąc miodowy do Anglii. Rose i Emmet nadal mieszkali w Forks, pracują razem w warsztacie jej ojca. Jak się okazało Rose ma smykałkę do pojazdów, kto by pomyślał?

Zakosztowaliśmy naszej słodkiej miłości w naszym gównianym pokoju z hotelu. Haha, tylko żartowałam. Edward był tak zniesmaoczony kolorem kołdry, że nawet nie zdjął ubrania, gdy kładł się spać, więc spaliśmy w ubraniach. Nawet trzymaliśmy na sobie ręce, by nie dotykać tego łóżka. W miedzy czasie było naprawdę zabawnie. Edward i ja zdecydowaliśmy, że będzie to jeden z najlepszych weekendów i postanowiliśmy po raz pierwszy odwiedzić naszą córkę.

Zadzwoniliśmy wcześniej do doktora C i Esme, obaj byli naprawdę szczęśliwy, że przyjechaliśmy, by odwiedzić Carlie. Uznaliśmy, że będziemy trzymać się z daleka. Edward i ja po prostu będziemy przypadkowo ją odwiedzać. Jak będzie chciała się dowiedzieć, kim są jej prawdziwi rodzice, co nastąpi prędzej czy później zajmie się tym Esme i doktor C. Przyjechaliśmy pod wielki dom państwa Culleów następnego dnia po tym jak odwiedziliśmy Charliego i Sue. Edwarda rodzice teraz byli na Bahamach, ale nie powiem, że nie byłąm tym faktem bardzo rozczarowana, ze nie mogliśmy się z nimi zobaczyć. Cóż, przynajmniej chodzi o Pana Masena. Był jeszcze na mojej liście dupków. Znajdował się także na takiej smej liście Edwarda.

– Boję się – przyznałam, gdy Edward wyłączył silnik.

– Ja tez – wyznał Edward, wpatrując się cicho w dom przed nami. – To będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy ją w ogóle zobaczę – złapałam ją za rękę i uśmiechnęłam się spokojnie.

– Będzie dobrze.

– Tak długo jak będziesz, wszystko będzie dobrze – odpowiedział uśmiechnięty. – Zróbmy to.

Wyszliśmy z samochodu, podeszliśmy do drzwi, zapukaliśmy, a następnie niespokojnie się wierciliśmy dopóki ktoś nam nie otworzy. Mała dziewczynka z kasztanowymi włosami i brązowymi oczami, przywitała nas ciepło się uśmiechając. Brakowało im dwóch przednich zębów. Miała nawet dołeczki. Była idealna.

– Witam – mruknęłam drżącym głosem. – Są może twoi rodzice? – dziewczynka skinęła głową i krzyknęła.

– MAMO, TATO, KTOŚ STOI PRZY DRZWAICH – Edward się zaśmiał, a kiedy na niego spojrzałam, mogłam ujrzeć jego łzy. Esme podeszłą do drzwi z wielkim uśmiechem.

– Cześć! Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, ze zdecydowaliśmy się tutaj przyjść – skinęła głową i zaprosiła nas do środka. Weszliśmy, zdjęliśmy buty i kurtki, Esme obydwu nas przytuliła i poszliśmy do salonu.

– Carlie, dlaczego sama się nie przedstawisz? – Esme zwróciła się do córki ze swoim uśmiechem.

– Cześć – przywitała się nieśmiało, trzymając ręce za plecami. Spojrzała na mnie i Edwarda spod rzęs, zaczerpnęła oddech. – Jestem Carlie Cullen, miło mi was poznać – uklęknęłam przed nią.

– Cześć, Carlie. Jestem Bella Swan.

– Część Bello – powiedziała, lekko wychylając swój brzuch do przodu.

– To mój narzeczony, Edward – kontynuowałam, wskazując do Edwarda i uśmiechając się do niego. Carlie jedynie się uśmiechnęła i spojrzała w ziemie, uśmiechając się, kiedy Edward obdarował ją uśmiechem. Miała trochę go w sobie.

– Carlise chwilę się spóźni – powiedziała Esme, gdy usiedliśmy naprzeciwko niej. – Próbował zwiać wcześniej ze szpitala, ale Jessica Staley dziś rodziła i nie wszystko poszło po dobrej myśl – powiedziała uśmiechając się.

– No tak, Jessica zawsze lubiła dramatyzować – odpowiedział. Esme się roześmiała.

– Oh, Edward, nie mów takich rzeczy – wzruszył jedynie ramionami, uśmiechając się, po czym objął mnie swoim ramieniem.

– Idę do przedszkola – ogłosiła dumnie Carlie, zwracając na siebie ponownie uwagę.

– Naprawdę? To ekscytujące – odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. – Masz już wszystko co ci potrzebne? – skinęła głową entuzjastycznie, poszła gdzieś i wróciła nagle z plecakiem. Pokazała nam wszystko, co miała. Każdą kredkę, gumkę i ołówek. Nie miały znaczenia te przedmioty, miało znaczenie to, że ona ekscytowała się z nimi. Była czarująca i mądra. Byłam taka szczęśliwa, ze postanowiliśmy ją poznać. Zostaliśmy na kolację i akurat zdążyliśmy spotkać się jeszcze na chwilę z doktorem C, kiedy już prawie wracaliśmy.

– Wiesz, myślę, ze będą z nich dobrzy rodzice – powiedział Edward, gdy zamknął drzwo. – Jest taka jak ty… ma te oczy, uśmiech.. jest dziwna i głośna.. – uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja przekręciłam oczami.

– Ma również wiele z ciebie.. jej włosy.. są dokładnie takie same jak twoje. A jej skóra – uniosłam brew i uśmiechnęłam się. – Jest tak blada, jak twój tyłek. Z wyjątkiem tego, ze Carlie może to zmienić, a ty nie – Edward złapał mnie w ramiona i kłócił się ze mną na ten temat.

– Ty też nie, duch z ciebie – powiedział cicho, przechylając głowę, a jego usta ucałowały moje czoło. – Powiedziałbym, ze mamy coś wspólnego ze sobą – pochyliłam się i pocałowałam go delikatnie w jego jabłko Adama.

– Kocham Cię – szepnęłam.

– Też cię kocham – westchnął w moje włosy.

– Bello ,kiedy zrobimy to oficjalnie? Wiem, ze jesteśmy szczęśliwy, ale chcę więcej. Chciałbym umieścić kolejny pierścionek na twoim palcu. Chcę wyprowadzić się z tego naszego małego mieszkania i pomyśleć o wielkim domu, rodzinie, dzieciach – które będziemy mogli zatrzymać!

Moje oczy byłe pełne łez. Też byłam w szoku po spotkaniu z Carlie. Czułam jakby nie była moja, tak jakby była po prostu dzieckiem Esme i Carlise. Al. teraz.. gdy porównaliśmy ją z nami i znaleźliśmy tyle wspólnych cech… sytuacja się zmieniła. Była moja, z mojej krwi. Należała do Esme i Carlise, ale byłą częścią mnie.

I zawsze będzie.

– Ustalmy więc datę – mruknęłam. Zróbmy to, możemy wziąć ślub nawet w czerwcu. Kiedy nie będziemy pracować.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie, jednak wiedziałam, że to co mówi ma dwa znaczenia.

– Dobrze, więc czerwiec – zgodził się. – Więc, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu na kolejne dziecko… - natychmiast potrząsnęłam głową.

– Nie, dopiero po tym jak się pobierzemy. Możesz poczekać następne dziesięć miesięcy. Zrobimy wszystko, po kolej, ok.? – skinął głową uśmiechając się.

– Cokolwiek powiesz, kochanie - powiedział.– Tak długo jak będziesz ze mną.

– Jestem twoja – odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. – A ty mój.

– Oczywiście. Na zawsze.

Słowo „_szczęście" _nie było wystarczającym słowem, by opisać to co właśnie czułam w tym momencie.


	20. PODZIEKOWANIA

Podziekowania

Tak! W końcu udało skończyć się nam to szalone, pełne przygód opowiadanie. Wraz z **kasiaa_88 **udało nam się sprawie wszystko przetłumaczyć, sorry, jeżeli czekaliście długo na rozdziały, ale wiecie jak to w życiu bywa Obydwie bardzo pragniemy podziękować niezastąpionej, niesamowitej, szybkiej, cudownej becie – **Alexia_Berg. **Bez ciebie to opowiadanie pod względem stylistycznym, byłoby wprost mówiąc do dupy! Dziękujemy ci, więc z całego serca!

Również chcemy podziękować każdemu z was osoba, za każdy pobrany plik, za każdy zostawiony komentarz. Wiem, ze nieraz nie chciało się pisać, ale zawsze gdy czytałyśmy wasze komentarze robiło się nam ciepło na duszy, PO PROSTU DZIĘKUJEMY.

Osobiście – ja Ania – pragnę podziękować Kasi za przemiło, udaną współpracę, naprawdę cudownie było tak poznać niesamowitą osóbkę.

Osobiście – ja Kasia – chcę podziękować Ani za współprace, za wspólne tłumaczenie opowiadania, ponieważ naprawdę fantastycznie mi się z nią współpracowało.

Również serdecznie zapraszamy was w niedalekiej przyszłości na nasz wspólny kolejny projekt, przedsięwzięcie, tłumaczenie pt **"The Cocky and The Cugar"**_, _ale do publikacji pierwszego rozdziału, jeszcze trochę czasu.

Pozdrawiamy was serdecznie i dziękujemy

**Aniaaaa.a i Kasiaa_88**


End file.
